Solstice
by Dark2Light
Summary: Neglected by Mamoru, a downtrodden Usagi pursues a passionate affair with a mysterious and possessive lover. Meanwhile, the other Senshi panic as a new enemy invades and Crystal Tokyo slowly fades from time. Not an UM fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Solstice**

_Chapter 1_

"You're late."

He was right, Usagi realized. It was one o'clock in the morning, but she had promised to be home by seven last night. She could tell by his expression that he was angry. He had been expecting to return home to a warm meal and the open arms of his sweet fiancé. Instead, he was welcomed by a cold bowl of ramen and a hasty voicemail on the answer machine. Thus, his scatter-brained _Usako_ had disappointed him once again.

"I know I promised, but Emi _-chan_ had to pick up her kids. So, I volunteered to close the gym for her."

"You cleaned for _six_ hours?" He sounded skeptical.

"We close at ten and…and… "

Now, he sounded impatient. "_And what_?"

"I-It's a big gym." She finished lamely. It was warm in their little apartment, but Usagi hugged herself protectively. The little jacket and tank top she wore did nothing to cover the love bites on her breasts. She hadn't noticed what her lover had done until after she'd left his side of town. Half of her- the side that was just Usagi Tsukino- wanted her fiancé to figure out what she had _really_ been doing. However, the other half of her- the side that was simultaneously a reincarnated princess, a champion of love, and his innocent _Usako_- hoped to take this secret to her grave.

Not reading into his fiancé's posture, Mamoru relaxed. "That was nice of you."

Usagi shrugged. "She's a good mother. She deserved some-,"

"But, it's too dangerous for you to be out this late. Anything could have happened to you." If he was wise, he would have stopped there at the part where he sounded like a concerned fiancé. For if he had stopped, Usagi's heart would have churned with guilt. But, unfortunately, Mamoru continued. "You have to think of the future, _Usako_. Without the two of us, there's no Crystal Tokyo. So next time, consult me before you do anything rash, _ne_?"

The guilt immediately melted away, replaced by the scorn of a woman who has been treated like a wayward little girl. If not for the hickeys, Usagi would have rushed at Mamoru. Yet, the blonde remembered what she was hiding and quickly calmed her frustration. "Forgive me. I forgot the part where being engaged to you means I need your permission for _every damn thing_ I want to do!"

Instinctively, Mamoru moved to strike her but held himself back. His _Usako_, he could never hurt. But, this Usagi- this virtual stranger who stared at him with hostile eyes-was tearing at his core with her disrespectful attitude. All he wanted was for her to warn him before she jumped off a fucking bridge. Was that really too much to ask?

"Listen, _Usako_, I am too tired to argue with you. In fact, we're both tired." Reaching out to grasp her shoulder, Mamoru gently steered his fiancé away from the kitchen. "I had to run slave errands for my boss all day-,"

Usagi flinched. Once again, he chose to minimize their issues by blaming them on fatigue.

"And you had to close an entire gym by yourself. So let's just go to sleep and-,"

"Make love to me."

His expression resembled a Picasso on display. Now, they were at the door of their bedroom. It was a beautiful little room. Painted white with a silvery sheen, every wall held a testament to their love. Whether it was an old photograph of Mamoru and Usagi at the park or an artist's rendition of a lunar goddess, they had chosen and arranged these testaments to their best visual advantage. And then, there was their bed. Usagi peeked in and sighed longingly at its plushy white comforter and gold pillow cases. That bed used to be able to tell stories: stories of romance, passion, red rose petals, and candlelight. But then again…yes, Usagi realized now that she was exaggerating. The stori_es_ of passion were really one story: the night she gave Mamoru her virginity. And after that magical night, the romance, passion, petals, and candlelight ceased to exist in their lives.

Now, Usagi wondered if that could change.

"_Make love to me._" She repeated forcefully, cupping his face in both hands. "I am your fiancé. Throw me on the bed and show me why you love me."

Before Usagi could reach up to kiss him, Mamoru brushed her hands away and let out a strained,  
high-pitched chuckle. "I love you because you're _Usako_ and I'm _Mamo-chan_. You're Princess Serenity and I'm Prince Endymion. Our love has survived ten thousand years because it's destined to rule the greatest kingdom on Earth. We have a great future ahead of us, so I don't understand why you work so hard-,"

"Because the future doesn't pay our bills, _Mamoru-san_, or guarantee happily ever after…" Eyes narrowing, Usagi grabbed him by the chin and pulled him closer. She no longer cared if he saw what marred her breasts. In fact, she _wanted_ him to see. "It's been almost a year. Touch me like you did the night I moved in with you. _**Make love to me**__._"

For a moment, Mamoru was ready to fulfill her request. Lust flared in his eyes. He growled seductively and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to his abdomen. It _had_ been a long time since their last sexual encounter, he realized. But then, just as he was guiding her to their neglected bed, Usagi giggled. She had a cute giggle. And for the short time it lasted, that bubble of laughter spoke of perfection. It was loud. It was not quiet. It did not resonate as the forced result of troubled times or the product of easy days. Despite all the hardships she'd faced, Usagi laughed like an angel: sweet, innocent, and gleeful. Her laughter could easily be attached to that of a curious child or…

A fourteen-year old girl.

Usagi stiffened as Mamoru's hands slid from her hips. The reincarnated Earth Prince avoided her hurt gaze, not wanting his princess to see what she already understood. He could never get past the clumsy, innocent schoolgirl she used to be. Right now, soul mates or not, Usagi appeared more like a little sister to Mamoru than a fiancée. Touching her would be like committing incest: the universal taboo that transgressed every law of civilization.

When Mamoru turned away, Usagi found herself fighting back tears. So, her lover had been right all along. This man- the prince to whom she had pledged her future- would never see her for what she could become. What was his reason for loving her again?

_Because I'm Mamo-chan and you're Usako…_

Such a diplomatic answer…the easy way out! Usagi felt a whirlwind of resentment build in her chest. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh in his face or fall into sobs at his feet.

"_Please…_" Usagi whimpered. "At least tell me that you love me…"

Hating to see the anguish in his _Usako's _eyes, Mamoru quickly moved to provide comfort. However, he was interrupted by a peculiar vibration in his right side pocket. He had been too anxious about Usagi's late arrival to change clothes, so he was still wearing a business suit at one o'clock in the morning. The same double-breasted navy blue suit that held coffee stains, the smell of cigarette smoke, and his cell phone.

"_Gomen Usako_, but it's the financial secretary. He probably just forgot what numbers my boss needed from the London office." Mamoru tried to keep his tone enthusiastic, but Usagi still caught the anxiety in his voice. "How about you go to bed? This will only take a second."

They both knew it would take longer than that. A personal assistant to the demanding Chairman of Takeda Financial Group, Mamoru was a slave to his job. If the boss said jump, Mamoru asked how high. If the boss said fetch, Mamoru would ask how far. Ever resilient, his determination to climb the corporate ladder was both admirable and disheartening. Usagi knew that he worked like a dog to support their two-person household. But what did Mamoru get in return? _Daily ridicule. Constant frustration. Corporate cattiness. Mile-long coffee runs._ The list of cons could go on and on. Yet, what hurt the most was his terrible pay. Mamoru's low wages and benefits were the reason why Usagi had to turn her love of physical activity into a career.

Usagi frowned as she overheard Mamoru promise to be at the office in ten minutes. The blonde was a personal trainer at one of Tokyo's most popular gyms, but what did it matter? Damn Mamoru's unpredictable hours! Not only were they terrible, but they offered him an excuse to not work on their relationship. Every time issues like their nonexistent sex life or his overbearing tendencies appeared, _zoom! _Mamoru ran off to the office faster than a youma on steroids!

"_Sleep tight, Usako!_"

The resonating bang of their front door cut off any potential protests. Usagi sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and for good reason. To push aside every bad feeling in their relationship was so aggravating! During sunshine _and_ storms, Mamoru always portrayed them in the perfect romance. And for so long, Usagi had gone along with it because he was her first great love. Deciding to release her frustration, the Moon Princess leapt onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. To make it worse, Luna, Artemis, and the other Senshi were depending on them for Crystal Tokyo! Yet how could Mamoru and she share a future together if they could barely look each other in the eye?

Usagi would have started crying had her back pocket not started to vibrate. Realizing she had a text message, the blonde flipped open her cell phone to read:

_I already miss you like hell. When can I see you again?_

_Titan_

Titan_…_the pseudonym for her lover. He was extremely close to Mamoru, so close that it sometimes made Usagi cry with worry. The blonde had convinced her lover to use fake names on written record lest someone discover their secret rendezvous. Suddenly feeling adventurous, Usagi typed back a reply:

_**Tomorrow after work. Where can you meet?**_

His reply was swift and naughty:

_You decide, beautiful. You tasted so sweet last night and I'm just hungry for more. _

Now blushing furiously, Usagi agreed to his request. She would meet him at their favorite hotel suite: one of two places in the entire world where she could be herself. Inside that suite, in Titan's arms, Usagi felt like the twenty-four year old woman she actually was. She could confide dreams- dreams different from that of ruling a kingdom- and not be scolded. She could reveal fantasies and have every one of them fulfilled. But most importantly of all, Usagi could look into her lover's eyes and see unbidden devotion.

Her cell phone vibrated. This one simply read:

_Anywhere you are I'll go. _

Mamoru, on the other hand, was not devoted to Usagi alone: a creature of flesh and blood. He was devoted to her future: the cold utopia of Crystal Tokyo. Maybe she was being stupid: after all, she risked destroying the greatest love of her youth! And more than likely, this affair was on a crash course to hell…

Another text:

_I love you, Bunny_.

But, Usagi was enjoying the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me.**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. ALL MINORS ARE WARNED!**

* * *

**Solstice**_**  
Chapter 2**_

* * *

"We might get fired."

Mamoru nervously played with the buttons on his suit jacket. Ever since getting the call this morning, he had regretted picking _this_ suit to wear. Not because of the color. No, the suit was a shade of charcoal grey that complemented his eyes well. Not because of the fit either. No, it hugged his slim frame in all the appropriate places. Mamoru regretted picking this fine charcoal grey suit because it was not nearly as fine as Motoki's Armani blue suit.

"We might get promoted." The handsome blonde countered. "It's not that big of a deal, Mamoru-_kun_. The boss only called us in for lunch."

"Of course it's not a big deal to _you_." The darker-haired man could barely stop from rolling his eyes. "_You _are one of the company's top agents!"

Who would have thought serving milkshakes to angst-ridden teenagers could groom anyone for the world of advertising? But, for Motoki, it did. After trading snack duty for a college degree, the former arcade manager discovered his ability to say the right thing to the right person at the right time. He was so good at charming people that the Takeda Financial Group's toughest recruiter had hired him on the spot for a junior marketing position. In only three years, Motoki became the mastermind behind the corporation's most memorable advertising. Everyone knew that his boss- the current marketing director- only kept his job because of tenure. But one day soon, the old coot would retire. He would then leave his protégé the Takeda Financial Group's most distinguished honor: a seat on the Board of Directors.

Yes, indeed, Motoki lived high on the corporate food chain.

"I have to admit it's weird to see you like this." The blonde chuckled. "No errands today?"

Mamoru, on the other hand, did not.

"Just some dry-cleaning." The Earth Prince grunted as they entered the elevator. As Motoki pushed the button to the thirty-seventh floor, Mamoru pretended to be busy checking messages on his cell phone. There were none actually; however, he would rather dine on ashes than talk more about his job.

Motoki whistled the chorus to a new pop hit before asking, "How is Usagi-_chan_?"

"Fine. That brothel of a gym she works at is keeping her out at all hours. I'm thinking about making her quit."

"_Hmm…_" The blonde appeared to be daydreaming. "_I wonder if she's there yet…_"

Mamoru glanced at him in surprise. "Nani?"

"Nothing!" Motoki laughed off his relapse. "Don't you two need the money though?"

"Of course not! We're fine."

They actually weren't. Between the rising costs of living in Tokyo and Mamoru's college debts, they sometimes barely afforded food. Mamoru hadn't wanted to make his princess get a job. He wanted to provide for Usagi and maintain his role as her big-shot older boyfriend. But when the first of many bill collectors came knocking on their door, Mamoru knew it would be inevitable. Even though he worked for one of the most powerful men in finance, his salary was trifling- almost comical. Yet Mamoru knew that one day he would be rewarded for his loyalty. It was only a matter of time.

_Bing!_

The elevator doors opened to reveal Signature: the Mandarin Oriental Hotel's iconic restaurant. Motoki, accustomed to fine places because of his monumental salary, glided inside without a second glance. Mamoru, however, paused to admire Signature's shining marble floors and magnificent views of Metropolitan Tokyo's skyline before following him. It was lunchtime, so the five-star restaurant was flooded with guests. Each one of them, Mamoru noticed, looked important in their spotless designer suits. He eagerly scanned their faces and could pick out the CEO of Merrill Lynch Japan with his third wife, the Chairman of Nomura Holdings, the COO of IBM Japan, as well as the Chief Engineer of Maruzen.

The thought of rubbing elbows with so many important men titillated Mamoru; however, his boss was the most important of them all and could not be kept waiting.

"So you see, Chairman, financing the Noguchi railway will not only create accessible transportation but also thousands of jobs. Our government would be fully indebted to you for your services to the nation."

It was the Prime Minister! Though standing at a respectful distance, Mamoru could still see the man twiddling his thumbs, anxiously waiting for a reply. The Earth Prince had heard rumors about the construction of a new public railway. But that was before the economic bubble burst two years ago. Now it seemed that even the government needed a loan.

"I will consider it." Ryo Takeda, Executive Chairman of the Takeda Financial Group, removed his sunglasses and eyed the minister in annoyance. "Now if you will excuse us, my men have finally arrived."

It was a dismissal if Mamoru ever heard one. But the Prime Minister humbly bowed his head and gathered his things. While passing Mamoru and Motoki on the way out, he acknowledged them with a nod as if to say "good luck". Mamoru knew they needed it. As Japan's reining financial king, Ryo Takeda was famous for being unpredictable. One day, you were his pet favorite. The next, you were his favorite chew-toy.

"Is there a reason why you're wasting my time, Chiba?"

Mamoru flinched, feeling the intensity of Ryo's amber-eyed glower. "_Sumimasen!_"

He immediately sat down beside Motoki who had already taken the seat across from their boss. The Earth Prince instead found himself staring at a woman whom he recognized to be the Chairman's wife.

"This is Yayoi." Ryo stirred his teacup while looking devastatingly bored. "Yayoi, meet Motoki Furuhata and Mamoru Chiba."

Unlike her stoic husband, Yayoi Takeda was more than happy to greet them. She smiled warmly and extended a hand- the one that carried a diamond-encrusted wedding band on its ring finger- to shake. Mamoru saw that she was a traditional Japanese beauty: the kind of woman many men of the Chairman's rank favored. Everyone knew, however, that Mrs. Takeda was no trophy wife. In her own right, she was an influential socialite who co-chaired Tokyo's most prestigious charity organizations.

"I called you both here to discuss two projects that are close to the heart of Takeda Financial." Displaying his renowned hatred for chitchat, Ryo immediately got to the point of the conversation. "You will each be assigned one. Now, before I go into details, I want to make it clear that these projects will not excuse you from your normal duties. They are meant to test your worth to the Takeda Financial Group and, most importantly, to_ me_."

Motoki didn't look so carefree now, Mamoru noticed. Everyone in the business knew that Ryo Takeda used people like Kleenex. His family, an ancient samurai clan, had transitioned into commerce during the Meiji Restoration. Today, over two hundred years later, their small trading post had blossomed into one of the world's most respectable corporate empires. The Takeda Group financed everything from private banks to oil companies to telecommunications. Though the position of chairman was his by birthright, Ryo's father had meticulously groomed his son for takeover. He was made CEO of one of the Takeda Group's fledgling soda companies after graduating Harvard Business School with honors. In only one year, Ryo turned the company around with new management and marketing, brought it profitability, and made its soda one of the most recognized brands worldwide. But that success did not slow Ryo down. He then began a ruthless climb up the corporate ladder: shoving, backstabbing, and manipulating the competition out of the picture. Now, at age thirty-eight, Ryo Takeda did not only sit on top of the ladder but also decided who climbed it.

"This can end in two ways: either you will be promoted or you will be fired. **No exceptions. No excuses.**"

Mamoru shivered. The man was _ice_ c_old_. But even that was excusable because he was such a legend.

"Furuhata," Ryo began while sliding a nameless white box towards Motoki. "Inside this box is the world's first 100 percent effective birth control. Its prototype name is the Miracle Pill. It is the sole creation of Takeda Pharmaceuticals and has been tested for over ten years. Once a woman swallows this, it doesn't matter how many times a man ejaculates into her. She will not conceive for the next twenty-four hours. Furuhata, your job is to create a marketing campaign for the Miracle Pill. Give me something fresh, something promiscuous. I want this to start another sexual revolution. Couples worldwide should know to thank the Takeda Financial Group for bringing security to their sex lives."

Not once did the chairman's bored expression ever lift. Motoki, however, looked as if Ryo had just handed him the Holy Grail of advertising. And in a way, he had. Mamoru could already see the creative gears in his friend's mind whirling with possibilities. He would be fine. Ryo had put Motoki in his element. The Earth Prince only hoped he would do the same for him.

"Chiba," The chairman continued coldly, "your realtor's license was renewed, correct?"

Mamoru nodded. "_Hai._"

"Good. As you know, the Takeda Building has been headquarters to the Takeda Financial Group for over sixty years. But because of recent acquisitions, the corporation is outgrowing the building's physical capacity. There is barely enough room for our employees much less the corporate art collection. We need space and we need space quickly. Therefore, I am assigning you the task of scouting, securing, and purchasing a new location for Takeda Financial."

_Finally! _The day he'd been waiting for had come! For three years, Mamoru had been slaving for Ryo Takeda as his personal assistant. He had performed every menial and degrading task possible for the chairman: from sorting his underwear drawer to consoling his heartbroken flings. _Finally_, Mamoru would have the chance to put his MBA to good use.

"I only have three requirements: that the location is substantially larger than the Takeda Building, that it needs little if any renovation and that you stay within Nihonbashi district."

Blue eyes glowed in excitement. "What is the budget?"

"_The budget_," Ryo scoffed, "depends on how good of a realtor you are. The lower the selling price, the lower your chances are of being fired. Understand?"

Mamoru nodded eagerly. He felt like a kid in a candy store. In fact, he felt so good that, if Ryo asked him to get naked and ride atop his chauffeured Rolls-Royce, he would. Price negotiation was his specialty in real estate. With his charm and good looks, Mamoru could drop numbers faster than a hot potato. Motoki knew that too. Maybe that was why the sandy-haired man looked green with envy.

"Congratulations, you two." Yayoi raised her teacup to them. "I wish you much success in your endeavors."

When Motoki and Mamoru bowed their heads in gratitude, Ryo rolled his eyes and focused attention on his cell phone. He had just received a text message. Apparently it was a good one, for it made him smile while reading it. Mamoru wondered if another acquisition had just occurred. Throughout the economic crisis, the stable Takeda Group was swallowing almost every industry in sight. It was the reason why Mamoru had endured grudge work for so long. As the future king of earth, he needed to learn how to manage an empire and no one was better to learn from than Ryo Takeda.

"Yamada and I have a conference call with OPEC's secretary general." The chairman donned his staple aviator shades, which loaned to his intimidating aura. He nodded at them dismissively. "We are done here."

"Already?" His wife sounded disappointed. "Very well then. What time will you be home?"

Ryo was already heading to the elevator. "Don't wait up."

Despite the disdain in her husband's voice, Yayoi appeared unshaken. She frowned at Mamoru and Motoki apologetically. "I'm afraid that I must leave as well. It was very nice meeting you."

After slipping on her Dior coat, the elegant woman shook hands with them again. Mamoru, feeling honored to be in such an important woman's presence, bowed his head as he held her palm. But much to his surprise, he felt a folded piece of paper slip into his grasp as Yayoi smiled charmingly and then left.

"What a day!" Motoki exclaimed as soon as she was out of hearing distance. "Looks like we've got work to do!"

Though slightly dazed, the Earth Prince kept the note hidden in his hand. "Yeah…"

"Well…If you excuse me," The former arcade manager checked the Rolex on his wrist before standing up, "I've taken the rest of the day off and there's a lovely guest waiting in my suite upstairs. _Ja ne!_"

Sniggering, Motoki sped off for the elevator before his friend could ask any questions. Mamoru frowned but then remembered that the blonde was technically single. For the past year, Motoki found himself waist-deep in a very messy divorce and there seemed to be no end in sight. After gaining the reputation of a self-made man, he had made the mistake of marrying into money when he should have stayed with his college sweetheart Reika. Now his wife- a cosmetics heiress-was suing for everything they had owned together, including their beautiful duplex apartment. This latest ploy had resulted in her husband's recent relocation to one of the Mandarin Oriental's finest suites.

Mamoru supposed that Motoki was off to enjoy semi-bachelorhood with some street slut or office whore. It would make sense given the amount of stress he was under.

"Are you finished here, sir?" A tuxedoed waiter appeared out of nowhere. "_Hotel guests_ are waiting."

The snootiness of the server's tone implied that he knew Mamoru was not a guest of the Mandarin Oriental. But that was okay. Mamoru had read the paper Yayoi had given him. It was a VIP invitation to the Lover's Masquerade: the most prestigious erotic event in the city. Thrown annually by gay male socialite Kenzo Hattori, the party gave Tokyo's elite the ability to let off steam while keeping their identity secret from any prying tabloids. Mamoru licked his lips in anticipation. Ever since he was a little orphan child, he had always dreamed of rubbing elbows with important people. Discovering that he was prince of Earth only confirmed that dream.

All Mamoru needed now was the perfect building to pitch to the Takeda Group and a good excuse to explain his absence on Saturday night to Usagi. She didn't need to attend a party like this. Yes, Mamoru decided, it was best if she stayed home. This kind of event was not appropriate for a future queen, much less an innocent girl like his _Usako._

"You are a naughty girl."

Giggling, Usagi leaned down to kiss Titan on the mouth. As her arms encircled his neck, his broad hands traveled down her back to play with the flimsy thong she wore. Usagi had purchased it, along with a beaded black bra, at Victoria's Secret this morning. Because both items were so revealing, she had been hesitant about buying them. But the sales associate, who was also a client of the gym she worked at, insisted on the pieces as soon as Usagi asked for help. "Do not worry. You are beautiful." The lithe Russian had said. "And beautiful panties look good on beautiful woman. Believe me." Though blushing like mad, the blonde bought the attire while assuring the associate that Gemmei-the gym's only lesbian personal trainer- missed her too.

"I'm _your _naughty girl." Usagi confirmed when Titan broke the kiss to lick her neck. "What took you so long? I haven't been able to reach you all day."

The outfit was all part of Titan and Usagi's arrangement: she bought the lingerie and he bought the room that would serve as their love nest. This room was different from their normal place at the Palace Hotel. For one, it was not just a room but a suite. Composed of a master suite that contained a gigantic walk-in closet, a private spa, a study, a living _and_ dining room, as well as two extra bedrooms, it was the most luxurious place Usagi had ever seen much less been invited into. Titan had certainly outdone himself this time. But then again, he did make a lot of money so this probably wasn't a stretch to afford.

"There was a crisis in marketing this morning. Then I had a meeting." Titan explained. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The blonde nibbled on his ear to show that she accepted his apology. But when she began to untie the knot securing his bathrobe, he grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"_Matte kudasai_. Before we start, I want to invite you to this party I'm attending on Saturday night." As Usagi began to protest, Titan kissed her and then continued. "Let me finish, Bunny. It's called the Lover's Masquerade. Everyone is required to wear masks, so no one there will recognize us. And just to be sure, I've rented a lounge just for our use. No one, not even my ex-wife if she comes, will see us."

The blonde contemplated awhile and then asked, "Do you think Mamoru will be there?"

"Parties like these are ridiculously exclusive. I doubt dear Mamoru made the list." Titan took a moment to run his fingers straight through her waist-length golden locks. Even since getting them caught in exercise equipment, Usagi rarely wore her hair in odangos anymore. Nowadays, she only did so at Senshi meetings. "I'm even surprised to make it sometimes."

Usagi laughed and returned to the task at hand: untying his robe. Titan, understanding this to be an acceptance of his invitation, smirked as he leaned back onto the pillows. His lover immediately climbed atop him and straddled his waist, causing him to groan. He was hard already, Usagi realized. But that would not be a problem soon.

Smiling naughtily, the blonde kissed Titan all over as his bathrobe fell open. She started at the top with his brow, his lips, and his neck. Then, Usagi slowly began to work her way down. She wanted to kiss him everywhere. She wanted to worship his bronzed body as much as he worshipped her own pale one. It was times like these when Usagi realized just how beautiful of a man Titan was. Now that rumors had gotten out that he was single, women across Tokyo threw themselves at him for his success and good looks. But Usagi did not feel jealous. She knew that Titan only had eyes for her.

"I love you."

As he spoke the three most beautiful words in the world, she could feel his eyes burning with lust. Good. Despite what Mamoru thought, Usagi wanted a lover in all sense of the word. She was not a little girl anymore.

"I love you too." The blonde replied sincerely while kissing and licking across his chest. Usagi then stopped to _really _see what she alone was allowed to touch. "You are so perfect…"

As a personal trainer, she wholly appreciated Titan's physique. He was more muscled than Mamoru but still trim enough to be considered slim. His pectorals were firm; his abdominals were perfectly sculpted into a six-pack. The only thing that could have possibly obscured his beauty was an intricate tattoo of a roaring lion that covered his chest and upper arms. In his youth, Titan had done a brief stint with the Yakuza- Japan's network of organized crime. Not even his closest friends knew about it. Usagi, however, did not mind because he had cut criminal ties years ago. She also thought that what physically remained of them was sexy.

Titan chuckled and winked. "Aren't you sweet? You know Papa keeps himself up to keep those young dogs off of you."

She never called him "Papa". That was a nickname he had given himself because he was older than her. Like Mamoru, Titan was not old enough to be her father. But he was old enough for women his age to scowl at their union. Usagi was aware that many of those women would view him as her "sugar daddy" or "keeper". But she did not see him that way. Despite his lucrative job and Mamoru's growing number of bill collectors, Usagi never asked for or accepted any of Titan's money. She preferred to take care of herself.

"Hmm…you're the only dog I know." The blonde teased. "By the way, how did your meeting go?"

Their conversations during foreplay varied. Sometimes they talked about intimate topics like politics. Sometimes they talked about mundane topics like the weather. And sometimes, they didn't talk at all.

"Oooh," Titan groaned as Usagi licked his erection through his boxers before lowering them. "F-Fine. It took longer than it probably should have."

"Is that true or were you just anxious to see me?"

He was normally the tease in their relationship. Today, however, Usagi felt more playful than usual. Maybe it was the lingerie, she mused. She was also having a good day at work so far. But more than likely, her playfulness stemmed from the fact that Titan was even more impressive between his legs than he was above his waist.

Usagi tenderly stroked her lover's manhood, making him groan louder and fall back onto the pillows. Then, after kissing the tip of it, she asked "What happened?"

Titan stiffened suddenly. "Mamoru got the relocation project." At Usagi's questioning glance, he continued. "The Takeda Building is too small. He gets to find a new one."

"What's wrong with that?"

"_Humph_. I could have done it."

She could tell he was jealous. "You're not going to sabotage him or anything, are you?"

He refused to answer or make eye contact. Seeing this, Usagi sighed sadly. "Please don't. We both know you're a better man than that."

Her lips suddenly engulfed his member. Feeling the soft velvet of her mouth, Titan growled and grabbed a handful of Usagi's hair. The blonde winced as he tugged; however, she obeyed his command to suck harder. Usagi may be the playful one today but Titan would always be the dominant partner in bed. He was possessive- something the Moon Princess realized during their second tryst together when he asked who she _really_ belonged to. At first, she had worried that his aggression would turn physically abusive. But aside from hair-pulling and suggestive pet names, Titan's possessiveness had never turned violent or occurred outside of the bedroom.

"_Oh Kami…" _Titan's eyes were half-lidded. He looked utterly relaxed. "_That feels good…so good…"_

Usagi did not regret falling in love with Titan. He was the man of her dreams: the one she had always wanted but the one destiny had denied her. If anything, the blonde only regretted the complications their relationship innately created for Mamoru. After a tryst, Titan admitted once that he had always secretly disliked Mamoru. But, when he had fallen in love with Usagi, his dislike quickly bloomed into hatred.

So far, Titan kept his hatred bottled up for Usagi's sake. It was doubtful but hopefully her love for him could suck out his aggression towards Mamoru. Emotionally _and_ physically.

"_Give me more, beautiful…I need more…"_

Realizing her lover craved release, Usagi twisted her tongue along his member and sucked until she knew her mouth felt like a vacuum. This move proved to be Titan's undoing.

"OH YES! THAT'S IT!"

To avoid upsetting her gag reflex, Usagi quickly steadied his bucking hips. It was strange really. She had done this to Titan- her secret lover- many times. So many times, in fact, that she was used to the saltiness of his seed and was able to swallow it without grimacing. But Mamoru- her soul mate-had only received this service once.

Then again, Usagi had realized that that was not her fault. She knew Mamoru was not sexually attracted to her. Six months ago, before she started dating Titan, Usagi had also wondered if he was even emotionally attracted. After their magical night together, Mamoru kept himself in an impenetrable bubble, ignoring his fiancé until she put dinner on the table. It seemed like he regretted what they had done to the point that he could barely look her in the eye.

Usagi had immediately blamed herself. From preparing his meals to ironing his shirts at a ninety-degree angle, the blonde did anything to prove that she was a good woman. But every day, Mamoru barely acknowledged her. And every night, he scowled at her soft whispers and shy caresses. Even when she broke down and tearfully begged Mamoru to tell her what she'd done wrong, he only dismissed her worries. "Focus on the future, _Usako_." He had said. "That's all that matters."

"Bunny?" Titan's worried voice snapped Usagi out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." The blonde smiled as she crawled up to meet his face. "I love you."

Needless to say, when Titan approached her romantically, Usagi had been one hair short of a nervous breakdown. She had spurned the desire in his eyes as well as his offer for dinner at a five-star restaurant. If Mamoru could not love her, Usagi refused to believe that any other man could. Titan, however, had pursued the blonde until he wore her down with flowers, chocolates, and romantic handwritten notes.

Usagi still kept one of those notes in her purse. It simply read: "I will always love you."

Not caring about tasting himself, Titan smashed his lips against Usagi's and rolled them over so that he was now on top. As their tongues intertwined in a passionate battle for dominance, his hands slowly moved down to grip her flimsy underwear. The blonde smiled against their kiss. She lifted her hips, allowing him to slip it off. After a long moment, Titan broke the kiss. He then reached for the nightstand beside the bed and extracted a condom from one of its drawers. There was no need for more foreplay. Both could feel the wetness between her thighs.

"You are my angel, Usagi. I love you so much and just want you to myself. But if you don't want me to push Mamoru in the wrong direction, then I won't. Let's just enjoy our quality time together, _ne?_"

Devotion shined in his eyes. It was pure devotion- the kind that told Usagi he would love her until his last breath. The blonde nodded, smiling in relief. That relief quickly turned into pleasure as Titan threw the empty wrapper aside and entered her. Both groaned at being able to feel each other so intimately. Though distracted by his burning kisses and whispers of how beautiful she was, Usagi could not help but think of Mamoru. Not only of Mamoru but of the Senshi as well. Her relationship with Titan was not meant to punish any of them. In fact, she had never meant to love Titan: only use him to fulfill her physical desires. But as usual, Usagi was incapable of using people. It just wasn't in her programming.

Somewhere along the way, Usagi thought, she had fallen as deeply in love with Titan as he was with her. But, despite what many thought, she was neither stupid nor naïve. At least not anymore. Usagi knew that the consequences of her love affair would be dire. However, she was ready to accept them whenever they came.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was my first sex scene, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me. ****

* * *

**

**Solstice**_  
**Chapter 3**_

**

* * *

**

_"There you are, you bastard!"_

Before Mamoru was bitch-slapped, he had been admiring every centimeter of the hottest nightclub in Tokyo. Entering Black Widow was like entering another dimension: something Mamoru had done many times. On the outside, the club did not look like much. It stood in the middle of Shibuya as a decrepit stone building with broken lights and a fading neon sign. In fact, if it was not for the line of impatient masked guests, Mamoru would have thought his invitation had the wrong address. Seeing the interior of Black Widow, however, was more than worth the wait. The color scheme consisted of black tables, red leather, and crystal glasses. Because of the lack of light fixtures, the ultra-modern décor appeared futuristic in the shadowy darkness and outlined hundreds of thumping bodies. Normally, Black Widow only played host to its members who paid astronomical fees to keep out the hoi polloi.

Tonight was different. Tonight was the Lover's Masquerade: an ultra-exclusive erotic event that nevertheless allowed its intended guests to bring friends. Mamoru, an outsider, had not only infiltrated the higher ranks but was invited among them by the queen. Sipping sake and picking out important faces from behind their masks, the Earth Prince had felt like an insider. Though not wearing a mask himself, he felt super-wealthy being around the super-wealthy who paid over 20000 yen for drinks without batting an eyelash. He felt elite being around the elite in their cosplay costumes, glittering jewelry, and feathery sex toys. He felt important: like a _real_ player on the scene.

That was until he got bitch-slapped by his best friend's wife.

"Where is Motoki-_kun_?" Chiaki Furuhata _n__é__e _Saromi demanded. "I know he's here!_ Tell me where!_"

Scowling, the brunette placed a furry hand on her hip. She looked at Mamoru expectantly, waiting for an answer. He noticed Chiaki was dressed as a sexy neko: a cat-girl wearing a leather miniskirt, paw gloves, and pointed ears on a headband. He also noticed, by the dilated pupils behind her mask, that she was intoxicated.

"You…You tell me…tell me where that cheating bastard is right now, mister! Or I…Or I…"

_Extremely_ intoxicated.

Mamoru winced as she vomited into a vase of calla lilies. What a shameful sight, he thought in disgust. You'd never think Chiaki was a socialite much less an heiress by the way she acted. Mamoru began to understand why Motoki was tiring of her. The pretty brunette seemed to think that her family's millions gave her the right to say whatever she wanted. And in most cases, it probably did. But, no matter how much money was put on the table, no husband wanted to hear that mess.

"_Baka!_ Trying to two-time me…" Chiaki paused to wretch again. "Just wait until my lawyers find out! I'll get Motoki for this! I swear I will!"

"Yeah…" Mamoru awkwardly patted her back. "Um, you have fun with that."

Before the heiress could protest further, the Earth Prince slipped past her towards the VIP entrance. It was a black door shrouded in silvery threads that resembled a spider's web. Two stoic bouncers that could have passed for sumo wrestlers in stature guarded both sides of the entrance. Mamoru handed one his VIP ticket: a stationary card with swirly, gold embossment. The bouncer snatched it, removed a small flashlight from his belt, and analyzed every inch of the card with a blue ray of light. Mamoru waited anxiously but then sighed in relief as the guard nodded to his counterpart.

The open door revealed a corridor that was decked entirely in red: red carpet, red furniture, red walls. Mamoru was almost blinded by the intensity of the shade; however, he pressed forward. Being late for a meeting with Yayoi Takeda was not a situation he wanted to be in.

"_Oh Kami! That feels so good! Harder! Harder!_"

Mamoru blushed at hearing the cries of lovemaking. Now, he wondered if he even wanted to be in this hall. The VIP deck was a series of lounges that ranked according to cost. The more expensive the lounge, the more luxurious it was. And from what Mamoru's ears inferred, every lounge was occupied. Obviously, some wealthy people were having fun tonight.

"_Sumimasen!_" The Earth Prince waved down a young woman further down the hall. "Can you help me?"

She froze at the sound of his voice, allowing Mamoru to catch up with her. The girl must be a prostitute, he realized, albeit a beautiful one. He could tell by her lack of costume. Though a golden mask disguised the top half of her face, she wore only a scanty set of red lingerie that matched their surroundings. It looked easy to take off and, judging by the flush on her pale cheeks, it had been many times. Mamoru knew there were rich men who liked buying a good time. It was easy to see why one would pay for this little sidepiece. Her golden curls shined like the sun and her pouty pink lips were begging to be kissed. The fact that she had the body of a supermodel was only a plus.

The girl looked down at the ice bucket she carried. Realizing he had been staring, Mamoru quickly calmed his arousal and said, "I'm meeting someone in the Spyglass Lounge. Do you know which room that is?"

"_Ano…_" After a moment of indecision, she shyly pointed towards the third door on their right. "That one, I think."

"Ariga-,"

Before he could finish, the girl ran towards the room farthest down the hall. Although two buff guards stood watch, neither batted an eyelash as she sprinted inside. That was weird, Mamoru thought. He may be unfamiliar with the logistics of the VIP floor but he was aware of the importance of those double chrome doors. They concealed The Web: Black Widow's most exalted lounge. Comprised of several chambers instead of one, the area was so exclusive that not even a VIP ticket could get you inside. And because the starting price was said to equal a five-star hotel suite, Mamoru doubted a prostitute's salary could afford a night alone. Whoever she was with must be pulling out more than the ribbons on her garter belt.

Mamoru suddenly became uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on why but something about that girl felt familiar…

* * *

"You make a lovely dessert."

Usagi mewled as Titan dribbled more chocolate across her stomach. They were on top of The Web's coffee table: a piece of furniture that normally held platters of food. But, aside from the lovers and a bottle of chocolate syrup, the table was bare. Usagi acted as their nourishment instead. With her pale back against the cool glass, she was completely naked except for a golden mask across her eyes. Titan wore a mask as well, but while Usagi's made her appear ethereal and virginal, his black one gave him a devilish appearance.

"_Hmm…_" His tongue dipped into her navel before sliding up to the peak of her breasts. "Delicious."

Though she whimpered and clutched his broad shoulders, Usagi could not focus on pleasure. The Moon Princess knew she should be enjoying this. Not only because she always enjoyed Titan's touch but because this was a special night for them. This was their first public date. Yes, they were hidden behind masks but earlier on they had conquered the dance floor. Everyone applauded their skills and Usagi had never felt more like the belle of the ball. Then, once their dancing became sex with clothes on, Titan winked and led his lover upstairs for the real thing.

"This…has been…the best night…I've had…in years…" Titan echoed Usagi's thoughts in between licks. Once all the chocolate was gone, he began to speak coherently albeit with a naughty gleam in his eye. What Black Widow stocked for the other masqueraders downstairs was nothing compared to what they kept in The Web. Every naughty object imaginable, from fuzzy handcuffs to leather whips, was prominently displayed for the occasion. Thus, for the past three hours, Titan and Usagi had enjoyed the wildest sex of their lives. "We should do this again sometime."

The blonde smiled shyly, hoping there would be a "sometime". Running into Mamoru in the hall had been a heart attack of a surprise. Usagi did not know what was more disturbing: the fact her virtuous fiancé was at an erotic event or the fact he did not even recognize her. But whatever the case, she had decided not to tell Titan about the incident. It'd ruin the romantic evening they deserved.

"Do you like the room?"

Before Usagi could answer, Titan crawled up to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth when their tongues began to battle for dominance. Titan had outdone himself again. The Web, like the rest of Black Widow, was darkly beautiful. Even though he assured Usagi the rent was insignificant when she offered to pay half, the blonde had a feeling that was not the case. With its white furniture, black walls, and silver accoutrements, this particular lounge possessed sophistication unseen anywhere else in the club. The Web also came with two more rooms- an entertainment area and a full bathroom- as well as private guards to keep out prying eyes.

Reassured that those guards would keep Mamoru at a distance, Usagi slowly pulled back. "Yes, it's beautiful." She sighed dreamily while tracing the roaring lion tattooed across her lover's chest. "I can't believe you designed that yourself. It's so intricate. Even the calligraphy is perfect!"

Titan shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't hard."

Not many knew that he was an artist. It was just another secret Usagi was privy to: a fact that made the blonde reach for another kiss. They soon became absorbed in each other. Titan's hands tenderly explored the pale body underneath his own: gently massaging Usagi's soft flesh. After several minutes of caressing, he pulled away and, with a mischievous grin, moved down to her breasts. His tongue flickered against one of the pink nipples several times before fully engulfing it. Once that one hardened, he moved to taste the other. Usagi, meanwhile, could not stop writhing under the exquisite torture. She moaned in pleasure and arched against Titan's mouth. In response, his knee nudged her thighs apart while he sucked.

"Mmm…I love you Bunny." After a final slurp, Titan raised himself and grabbed Usagi's hips. "Let me show you how much."

He entered the blonde in one stroke. Usagi gasped in surprise but hugged his neck to steady their weight. They had made love countless times; however, she would never get used to the size of him. It felt like losing her virginity all over again except without the pain: adjusting to something new and exciting. Usagi sometimes wondered if that was a reason why Mamoru refused to have sex. The Earth Prince despised the new and exciting. He only wanted their predictable future: the coming of Crystal Tokyo.

Yet as Titan's powerful body thrust in and out of her, Usagi doubted she could ever be happy with _just_ Crystal Tokyo. True, a beautiful, pink-haired daughter was waiting somewhere along the timeline. But Usagi firmly believed that Chibi-Usa had been the product of love. And at the rate Mamoru and she were going, conceiving that love would be virtually impossible.

"Why so quiet, beautiful?"

His gentle teasing interrupted Usagi's thoughts. But not the least bit offended, the Moon Princess smiled coyly and wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to move against Titan, adding to the rhythm of their lovemaking. "N-Nothing. Just…trying to…_aahh_…keep up."

Like all men do when complimented on their sexual prowess, Titan grinned smugly. He angled his younger lover's hips and increased to breakneck speed, making Usagi scream wildly with pleasure. She clutched the sides of the shaking glass table beneath them and begged for more. This was doing nothing to lessen his ego, the blonde knew. Titan was as conceited as he was handsome. It came with the territory of his job: the need to make consumers feel as good about Takeda Financial Group as he did about himself.

Usagi began to wonder why she seemed attracted to arrogant, older men but was distracted by her lover's lustful groans.

"_Ugh...Nnn…Bunny!_" Titan's face was red with exertion. But he didn't slow down. Not even when he sloppily kissed the moaning blonde and whispered into her ear, "_I'll pull out if you're still nervous…if you don't want me to…"_

"_I-Iie!_" She panted breathlessly. "I…trust you…"

He had always worn a condom during sex. Along with avoiding detection, it was the one thing they were continuously careful about. A pregnancy could expose their affair in a heartbeat and, because Usagi did not believe in abortion, she would have no choice but to birth the child. So to avoid that scenario, they prevented any possible chance of conceiving. Tonight, however, Titan had asked her to swallow an egg-shaped pill before they ripped each other's clothes off. He called it the "Miracle Pill"- something he had gotten from work- and assured Usagi that a condom was not necessary.

Before, when Titan came, she had panicked out of instinct. This time, Usagi relaxed and let nature take its course.

"_OH KAMI!_"

Her orgasm hit like an earthquake. Reveling in the force of it, Usagi threw her head back, clutched her lover's shoulders, and shrieked shrilly. She did not care if anyone else heard. All that mattered was their pleasure and Titan seemed to agree. Feeling her inner walls tighten around his throbbing member, he roared and thrust upward one last time. His seed burst inside of Usagi, coating her tight canal but now chemically unable to create nature's great miracle.

"That was…_amazing!_" Titan was the first to recover. Satisfied, he grinned at Usagi who was still red and panting: the result of his expert handiwork. However, when the blonde began to whimper beneath his full weight, he stood and stretched like a lazy cat. "Huh. That table is amazing too. I thought it would fall out from under us."

"Me too." Usagi giggled. "I love you."

"I would hope so." He smirked teasingly, brushed the hair out of her mask, and leaned down for a kiss. "I love you too."

Their lips locked for a brief, tender moment. Then, without a word, Titan scooped Usagi into his arms and placed her onto the nearest couch. "Takeda Pharmaceuticals has been testing the Miracle Pill for over ten years. It's totally effective and I wouldn't agree to market anything less." He stroked Usagi's hands reassuringly. "However, if there is the slightest chance it didn't work, if we _did_ conceive tonight, you could tell me. I wouldn't be mad. I'd provide for you and our baby. In fact, I'd marry you in a second!"

She knew he was being honest. Not because of the gravity of his tone but because of the man she knew him to be. But the idea of marrying Titan- the true love of her life- thrilled and frustrated Usagi. "D-Don't be silly! You're still married!"

"Not for long." He smirked. "My wife's lawyers are fighting a losing battle."

His wife was one of the many reasons Usagi first refused Titan's advances. No matter how much she craved affection, destroying an innocent woman's life was even more unbearable to live with. Yet throughout their initial courtship, Titan continually pressed that his marriage was in the gutter. He and his wife had tried everything to keep the relationship afloat: quality time, romantic vacations, and even professional counseling. But nothing worked. Now Titan was preparing for a happier life- a life Usagi knew he wanted to share with her.

"Enough of my troubles, sweetheart! Are you hungry?" Titan strolled over to the black-lace covered cart Black Widow's food service had provided at their arrival. It held a smorgasbord of fancy Western foods: brioche tea sandwiches, salads, caviar, petit fours, and chocolate-dipped strawberries.

Usagi replied that she was not, watching silently as her lover opened an expensive bottle of champagne. "So how is dear Mamoru? Still oblivious to your comings and goings?"

"Of course." She smiled bitterly. The reality of their 'eternal' love was disappointing at best. If Mamoru was not busy working, he was busy cementing emotional walls. To spend the night with Titan, Usagi had lied that she was sleeping over at a friend's house. Not even pretending to care, her fiancé had only asked when dinner would be on the table. His indifference drove Usagi insane whether she was in love with another man or not. Thus, before the blonde could stop herself, a dangerous truth escaped her lips. "Mamoru _did_ get invited. I met him in the hall when I went out for ice."

Though the flute in his hand was only halfway full, Titan stopped pouring. His jovial expression deadpanned. His muscles tensed as if preparing to fight. "Were you wearing your mask?"

"_Hai_…"

"Good. Where did he go?"

Immediately regretting the thoughtless confession, Usagi moved to pacify him. "Please don't do anything rash! I know I should have said something but I didn't want to ruin our night. Besides, Mamoru wasn't even looking for me. He just asked where the Spyglass Lounge was."

A strange, indiscernible glint appeared in Titan's eye. "Hmm…"

"He was meeting someone there. Probably just another lead for Relocation." The blonde laughed lightly, hoping to put the subject behind them. "You know, he didn't recognize me at all. Not one bit. I think he thought I was one of the Widow's prostitutes."

Titan let out an amused chuckle. Though not permanent employees, such women were kept on hand in case a member wanted their company. Now relaxed, he finished pouring refreshments and gave one of the crystal flutes to Usagi. The blonde accepted it but also pulled Titan down onto the couch. She wiggled onto his lap, enjoying how he groaned. As a delicious shock formed between their nude bodies, Usagi kissed his unoccupied hand that then lowered to caress her thigh.

Titan was never afraid to touch her- something Usagi loved about him. Aside from her life as Sailor Moon, there was not a secret of hers he did not know. They were completely open with each other, not just about their desires but also their feelings and opinions. It was exhilarating: opposite of the stifling atmosphere within Mamoru and Usagi's apartment. Such a sensation made the blonde wonder what the future would hold if she did marry Titan. Her thoughts were dangerous: a futile, unattainable fantasy. But still…

"To you Bunny."

"Iie," Smiling, Usagi tapped their glasses together in a toast. "_To us_."

Love was always worth dreaming about.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Chiba-_san_."

Pleased by his current situation, Mamoru smiled charmingly. "The pleasure is mine_. _I happened to be free tonight, so it was no problem."

Yayoi Takeda acknowledged his ploy with a nod. Despite the heavy workload that came with being a personal assistant, Mamoru was not even a scratch on the corporate ladder. He was an underling: another Takeda Group peon that strived to be noticed. And as the watering hole of Tokyo's elite, Black Widow was _the _place to be noticed. Being there was something worth abandoning countless hours of late-night filing for.

"It was rude of me to invite you so suddenly." Her delicate, pointed nose scrunched in disapproval. "Especially to a party like this…"

Even though the other partygoers wore scandalous costumes, Yayoi was in a tasteful Oscar de la Renta ball gown. Its beguiling design accentuated her slim figure and highlighted her traditional beauty. She appeared nothing less than a lady of refinement.

"I personally find this 'Lover's Masquerade' distasteful." The socialite admitted. "I only come every year because Kenzo is my cousin. He is also, unfortunately, the Black Widow's biggest investor. But nothing is more important than supporting family."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. Her familial devotion was admirable, considering the scandal that erupted when Kenzo Hattori- a former news anchor- had announced on national television that he was gay.

"Best wishes also for you and the chairman!" The Earth Prince raised his glass to bless one of the city's most esteemed marriages. "What a shame he had to be in Singapore tonight!"

He would have loved for Ryo, or better yet Motoki, to see him now. Though not as exalted as The Web, the Spyglass Lounge was still a prestigious meeting place. Its oddly-shaped red and white furniture coincided with the futuristic decadence of Black Widow. But its famous kaleidoscope windows were bolted shut from prying eyes. That was disappointing to Mamoru. He _wanted_ to be seen dining with a formidable socialite. A well-established stamp of approval could be just what he needed to launch out of corporate oblivion.

"Sin-ga-pore?" Yayoi enunciated the word, looking amused. "Is that what my husband told you?"

"H-Hai but-,"

"Who knows? He could be there but I haven't known Ryo's whereabouts for some time now." She took a long, calm sip of champagne. "Divorce will do that."

He did not know how to respond. Her news came as shocking, yes, but not surprising. Ryo Takeda was by no means a loyal husband. His deep pockets afforded him a quiet harem of supermodels and salesgirls around the world. Each woman he kept at his beck and call was young, voluptuous, and eager to fulfill the billionaire's every desire. Had his wife uncovered the infidelities? Or worse, that Mamoru had reluctantly arranged many a sexual liaison?

"My husband and I have been at odds for a while, Chiba-_san._ He talked about divorce to scare me but I didn't believe it until he moved out of our apartment." A rueful smile appeared on Yayoi's appeared face. "I should have seen it I wanted to settle down and start a family, he insisted on staying in the public eye. However, in the interest of avoiding media attention, we've agreed to keep up appearances."

That explained why everyone still considered Ryo and Yayoi the epitome of marital bliss. Divorce was heavily frowned upon in Japan. A public scandal would not only besmirch the name of the Takeda Financial Group but also their prestigious families.

"The lawyers are dividing our combined estate according to the pre-nuptial agreement. But until they finish, Ryo has cut off my access to the Takeda family trust." Yayoi sighed forlornly and poured herself more sake. "That is a big problem."

A problem? Mamoru blinked in surprise. How could that be? The Hattori were nowhere near the poverty line. At least not anymore, they weren't. Yayoi's late father, Hiroko Hattori, had rose from city slums to hallowed courtrooms. Hailed as a civil rights champion, the attorney had amassed a multi-million yen fortune as well as public adoration throughout Japan.

Yayoi seemed to be reading his mind. "Having a lot of money is not the same as having an _infinite _amount of money. It hurts to speak ill of my parents," The socialite confessed, "but their lack of judgment left behind a tremendous amount of debt. Given that and my own personal expenses, you can imagine how many bill collectors I have after me. Ryo, of course, refuses to help."

Mamoru frowned at hearing this. His heart went out to the Chairman's soon-to-be ex- wife. Divorcing a man who practiced emotional terrorism for fun could not be easy. It also made him realize how lucky he was to have his future already decided. Usagi and he would never worry about divorce when they married. They were destined to share a beautiful future together.

"I will be frank with you, Chiba-_san_. This economic downtown has affected me for the worst. But I am not the only one. You know of the Hideo Group, _ne_?"

It was a rhetorical question. Everyone in Japan knew about the Hideo Group. Their firm had governed the national economy for over thirty years, maintaining millions of loyal investors. So, when the financial bubble first ruptured, no one really worried. The Hideo Group was strong and stable. But soon, things were not adding up financially. Investors were pooling into stocks but receiving less than their promised earnings. To ease tensions, the government performed an investigation of company records only to discover that the Hideo Group was a scam: the largest Ponzi scheme in Japanese history.

The Earth Prince scowled. Millions had lost their jobs because of Akira Hideo's shady operations. His fall from grace had plunged Japan into economic chaos with the rest of the world.

"I agree. It is terrible what happened." Yayoi had read the disgust on Mamoru's face. "But there are two sides to the suffering. Sakura Hideo has told me that her father's fortune will be wiped clean for retributions. There are, however, several unoccupied properties in her name. One of which I discovered is Ajibana Tower."

Mamoru perked up. Could it be? Ajibana Tower was the former headquarters of the Hideo Group. A historic landmark of Nihonbashi- Tokyo's corporate center- the colossal structure stood in a prime location and eclipsed every surrounding building. _Now_ the dark-haired man knew why he had been invited instead of Motoki. His relocation project centered on finding larger quarters for Takeda Financial and there was no commercial building more perfect, or larger, than Ajibana. Ryo would be sure to approve of the sale, resulting in a hefty commission check in Mamoru's pocket- a check that he would give part of to Yayoi as a referral fee.

When the socialite realized Mamoru understood the purpose of their meeting, her lips tilted into a coy smile. "Sakura-_chan_ is desperate to sell. She wants two billion for Ajibana."

"Two billion? That sounds low. Smaller buildings have sold for more. Even today."

"Sakura thinks any district outside Ginza is a black hole." Yayoi seemed amused at the thought. "Anyways, I was hoping you could broker the deal. Ajibana Tower is just what you need to knock Ryo off his feet."

The dark-haired man did not know what to say. He thought he'd spend forever slaving away on this project. But now the answer had just fallen into his lap!

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Takeda-_san_! When would I meet with Sakura Hideo?"

Even though his head bowed in gratitude, Yayoi suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable. She crossed and re-crossed her legs in the ball gown. She opened and shut her clutch without removing anything. Mamoru curiously watched the regal socialite begin to struggle with organizing her thoughts. But something told him, by her tight-lipped expression, that Yayoi had another idea altogether.

"Listen, Chiba-_san._ This is a delicate situation. What I'm trying to tell you is that Sakura-_chan_ only wants two billion yen. Quite frankly, she's not even expecting that, but if she gets it, she will be more than happy."

He nodded. "Don't worry. When we talk, I can explain about-,"

"Have Sakura sign a net-exclusive deal."

"_N-Nani?_!"

Yayoi frowned at his stuttering and repeated, "Have Sakura Hideo sign a net-exclusive deal. If you pitch Ajibana to Takeda Financial for six billion and sign a net-exclusive with Sakura, guaranteeing her two billion, that's a four billion yen commission. And since I'm willing to share half, that is two billion yen for each of us." (Author's Note: Two billion yen is about 22 million US dollars or 16 million Euros.)

Mamoru's eyes widened at the suggestion. Japanese law did not allow real estate brokers to receive a commission higher than ten percent. But with net-exclusive agreements, there could be no limit on a broker's commission. Essentially, a seller would set the price he wanted for his property and a broker would get all monies above that amount as commission. The Diet, however, had recently outlawed these types of deals given their widespread abuse by unscrupulous brokers.

"But net-exclusives are illegal now!"

To his surprise, Yayoi snorted. "Says who?"

"The Diet. I could lose my job, my realtor's license!"

"Not if it's a private agreement."

Perhaps she did not hear him. Mamoru no longer felt excited to be there. Instead, he felt anxious and tried to keep his mind off of how much money she was proposing. What was Usako doing now? He wondered. Was she having fun with her friend? Or was she bored and lonely without her Mamo-chan?

Seeing she was losing Mamoru's interest, Yayoi moved to sit down beside him. She grasped his hands, which unconsciously forced the Earth Prince to look at her.

"I understand this places you in an awkward position, Chiba-_san_. But this deal would be between Sakura and you only. In fact, the four billion we get could be considered a gift. Ryo definitely won't miss it, so there is no shame in that. It would even not be a publicly filed document, just a formality. Believe me, Chiba-_san_, Sakura thinks that it would be a miracle for someone to want Ajibana now. And to simplify things, the entire purchase could be put into an escrow account. Then you could send the two-billion-yen check to Sakura directly."

Mamoru felt the urge to leave but ignored it. That wouldn't wash his hands of this anyway. For being a lady of refinement, Yayoi seemed to have an entire- extremely unethical- scheme figured out.

"Hideo-san's attorney would tell her-,"

The socialite interrupted again. She was obviously not willing to hear him out. "Sakura-_chan_ wants to sell. She _needs_ to. Her lawyer also works at my father's firm, so his silence would be guaranteed. But as I said, the agreement is _only_ between Sakura and you. A lawyer would have nothing to do with it. Everything would go according to plan."

"I don't-,"

"You don't _what_?" Her eyes began to look a little wild. "You don't want to make money? You don't want to not be under my husband's thumb? _Listen_. Ryo wants his new building. Sakura wants her two billion. That is a win-win situation. Why does it matter if we're personally involved? We both work hard to help people. I serve on charity boards and you help the head of a corporation make it through the day. We _deserve_ the money."

Mamoru studied Yayoi closer. Her request revealed something in her that he had not seen before. He understood that money was tight given her situation. But was her debt that large? Did she really have to go to such extremes? Then again, Mamoru mentally corrected, two billion yen was a strong incentive for anyone.

"We have the opportunity of a lifetime. Don't throw it away, Chiba-_san_. Money like this gives a man power. It gives him clout and prestige. _Respect_." Though her voice sounded a little frantic, Yayoi managed to hit all the right buttons. "You would finally be the bat and not the ball. Isn't that what you want?"

Yes, Mamoru silently agreed. That was exactly what he wanted. To never worry about money again. To have his name spoken on every tongue. To be feared and respected like the king he was destined to be. He had been working like a dog for so long. Now it seemed the gods were finally throwing fortune his way.

"So…" Yayoi's petal-shaped eyes glowed expectantly. "Do we have a deal?"

The Earth Prince's tongue flicked against his teeth – a nervous habit from childhood. This desperate woman was proposing something crooked. Something that meant breaking the law. Something that meant questioning his morals. Something that also meant taking money from Ryo Takeda: a terrifying force to be reckoned with. He chewed people up and spit them out on a regular basis. Heavens forbid he discover one of his peons had stolen from him! Mamoru shuddered at the thought. Jail would be the least of his worries if that happened.

But overshadowing any fear of getting caught was the excitement at being handed the financial opportunity of a lifetime. Money was not something Mamoru could turn down lightly. He wanted everything but could afford nothing. Bills were piling on his kitchen table. Bill collectors were pounding on his door. Earning a gigantic sum would not only gain him financial freedom but also status as a major player in the corporate world. This deal could show everyone that Mamoru Chiba was more than a man. He was a legend: a king destined to rule Earth.

"We have a deal."

That one advantage outweighed any possible consequences. Mamoru Chiba would show them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me.**

**Solstice**_**  
Chapter 4**_

* * *

"_We'll take it!" _

_Titan did not know which he enjoyed more: the fashion designer's satisfied expression or the embarrassed flush on Usagi's cheeks. For the former, this was just another victory albeit a big one. He had received the couple in his stark Parisian studio a year ago. And once commissioned, the designer poured all his blood, sweat, and spare time into creating the gown Usagi now wore. Titan had demanded no less. While circling carefully, he appreciated how the golden apricot lace complemented his rabbit's flawless, moon-white skin and highlighted her blonde locks. They had decided that she wouldn't wear white on the big day since she was far from a virgin. Yet her plum-shaped mouth and shining azure blue eyes still denoted innocence in a way that astounded but also aroused him. _

_Titan smiled in satisfaction. Usagi would be a vision on their wedding day._

"_Ano…" She caressed floor-length organza skirt awkwardly. Its train had been spun to look like dozens of silk roses. "Darling, this is really expensive-,"_

"_We are taking it." Titan repeated as he gently helped her off the dressmaker's stool. "Because you are worth every yen or euro or dollar I spend on this debacle."_

_Usagi giggled, clasping both his hands into her own. "Debacle eh?" _

"_Hai. Didn't I tell you I'm dipping into my retirement fund for this? All so you can have your dream wedding."_

_Long before Titan proposed, Usagi had admitted her biggest dream was to be a bride. So despite the financial burden, he was all too happy to make that dream come true. Titan could see his rabbit as the carefree schoolgirl she used to be, ogling bridal magazines and dreaming of tall cakes and roses. Even now, as a mature young woman, her eyes still gleamed at the sight of wedding accessories or the prominent event planner they had hired to oversee the arrangements. Titan chuckled. That planner- a petite snooty woman- was now the most welcome guest in their home. _

"_I almost thought this day would never happen. Being alone…just the two of us..." Usagi embraced Titan and firmly snuggled into his muscled chest. Then, with a dreamy sigh, she stared up at him with adoring eyes. "I love you."_

_His heart swelled with love. Yet before he could lean down for a kiss, the designer emitted a polite cough. "Monsieur. Mademoiselle. We need a veil, I think. A small one."_

"_How about you go find it then?" _

_Usagi smiled as his eyes flicked towards the door. But as soon as the designer swept out the room, her smile transformed into a gasp of pleasure. Titan was gently stroking her left cheek while nibbling down the right side of her neck. With each gentle bite, he moved aside several tendrils of golden hair and chuckled as her hands tightened on his shoulders. By the time he kissed her lips and pulled away, Usagi's face was flushed pink in delight. _

_Titan grinned while surveying his handiwork. He loved driving her crazy and that would never change. Not even in matrimony._

"_You know…" Usagi breathed. "It is bad luck to see the bride or her dress before the wedding."_

_This was her first wedding and thus she believed in all the superstitions that surrounded the ceremony. Well, Titan smirked inwardly, not all of them. Their sex life was as active as ever. And if not for the power of birth control, his rabbit would probably be waddling down the aisle instead of walking. _

"_I don't believe in bad luck, Bunny." Titan lazily traced a finger across the top of Usagi's corset-styled bodice. This was his second favorite feature, for it pushed her luscious breasts together and up towards his view. "Real men make their own luck…something Mamoru has yet to learn." _

_He wanted to steal another kiss but Usagi turned away. "Unzip me please." _

_Titan did so but then moved her back around. He was not at all surprised to see tears in her eyes. Titan knew Usagi as well as he knew himself. Since their mutual falling-out with Mamoru, they had bonded and grown together seamlessly. They were now two halves of the same soul. Where one ended, the other began. _

"_Darling, we must do something!"_

_Usagi's lip trembled. She no longer loved Mamoru but she still wanted to help him. Usagi blamed herself for the terrible creature Mamoru had become. Though happy, the blonde felt guilty about preparing for marital bliss while Mamoru suffered in his own internal hell. Titan wiped a falling tear off her cheek. That's what everyone loved about Usagi: her compassion._

"_If I see him again…" Titan paused to lick the lobe of Usagi's ear, enjoying how it made her shiver. "I will kill him. You are mine. Forever and always."_

_Despite his former friendship with Mamoru, he held little sympathy towards the man. That's what made him perfect for Usagi. He could be the darker one. Relentless where she was merciful…hard where she was soft…that was _his _true_ _nature._

_Titan grunted as the blonde's gown suddenly fell to the floor. She was not nude but her undergarments nevertheless revealed tantalizing perfection. The sight of all those beautiful curves never ceased to amaze Titan. They made his blood rise every time._

"_I understand." Usagi cuddled against her fiancé with sad eyes, embracing his warmth. "He will try to stop the wedding though. I can feel it." _

"_And he will meet his death when he does. But until then, let's enjoy ourselves." Titan smirked and pulled the blonde even closer. "We're getting married, princess."_

"_We're getting married." She repeated, indeed enjoying the finality of the statement. "We're getting married…"_

_Her hand- the one carrying a diamond engagement ring- trailed down Titan's shirt to grasp his belt buckle. He could see burning desire in those beautiful azure eyes. _

"_Such a man…" Usagi breathed while her fingers danced over the impressive bulge in his pants. She began leading them towards an enclosed dressing room. "Come to me, my warrior." _

_Titan barely closed the door in time. For soon, Usagi threw all her weight against him and rapidly began to plant hot kisses across his face and down his neck. He returned as many as he could, twisting his fingers into the woman's golden locks. They always wanted each other. Some said it would be a hindrance in their marriage. Their enemies even went further to claim their love was little more than lust. But Titan knew those people would never understand. Physical yearning formed an indispensable layer of their complex relationship but not the foundation. He loved her and knew her like no other man could. And in return, she accepted and embraced the darkness in him. _

"_Come to me, my warrior…slayer of fools…champion of the stars…Come to me…"_

* * *

_**Booo-weep! Booo-weep! Booo-weep!**_

Titan growled. If alarm clocks could talk, his would have yelped in protest as he knocked it off the dresser. After all, the beaten gadget was only fulfilling its purpose: awakening him from slumber. But today was Sunday and Sundays were the only mornings Titan allowed himself to sleep late. Obviously, he thought with a roll of his eyes, he had forgotten to turn the stupid thing off earlier, which was surprising. Titan's mind was like a steel trap: not allowing even the smallest details to slip pass.

He sat up to survey his surroundings: an ornate suite inside the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Nothing looked out of place. So what had changed?

"Luna! It's three in the morning…I don't want pancakes now…"

Usagi was totally unaffected by the alarm. Clad in a pink nightgown, the blonde remained nestled under the black silk sheets of the bed. She was in a messy heap, her lover noted affectionately. Her legs were sprawled wide open. Her arms were outstretched with their hands curled into fists. And as Usagi mumbled in her sleep, she punched Titan's stomach in an attempt to "shoo" away the pesky Luna.

Yet he only kissed the offending hand. This was precious time, Titan knew, for Usagi rarely spent an entire night with him. They either met during lunch or on secluded dates in the evening. But now, Mamoru believed Usagi was with a girlfriend. Titan grinned naughtily. Could a lie be further from the truth? He recalled what actually happened- illicit and utterly fantastic sex- with pride and satisfaction. They always pleased each other in bed but last night their lovemaking had reached indescribable heights. What would Mamoru do if he knew his fiancé was not attending an innocent sleepover? That she was actually recovering from the wildest erotic gala in Tokyo?

"_Onegai_…no more fighting…_itai_…"

Usagi grimaced and twisted fitfully. Her silly dream had obviously turned into a nightmare. Concerned, Titan wondered what sort of fighting she meant. The Usagi he knew was strong to the point of bullheadedness: a quality Titan secretly admired. He could not, however, imagine Usagi in any kind of physical altercation. For despite her toned physique, the blonde was a steadfast pacifist- a fact disclosed to him over one of their secret dinners. Usagi despised violence and considered war pointless. The only things worth fighting over, she sometimes joked, were sweets and the latest manga.

"I just…want to be…happy…" Usagi continued sleepily. "…pancakes…_onegai_…."

To think his heart belonged to a manga-obsessed, pancake-loving pacifist! Chuckling, Titan leaned down to kiss Usagi's cheek. She had changed so much and yet so little from those afternoons in the Crown Arcade. Her essence- a bright and bubbly personality- remained; however, Titan knew Usagi now thought before she spoke, made more decisions for herself, and never succumbed to self-absorbed tantrums. Life had matured his rabbit from a flaky crybaby to a graceful young woman. It was a refreshing transformation- one that would make Usagi an excellent wife one day.

_We're getting married…Come to me, my warrior…Come to me…_

Those words! Titan's heart clenched at the memory. Everything had felt so real! The way Usagi had smiled and held him and looked at him was the same way she did in reality. But in his dream, they were to be married: a happy couple planning their nuptials. And what did she call him in the end? Warrior? Slayer of fools? Champion of the stars? Those titles seemed odd; however, Titan couldn't deny that they sounded familiar. The words, especially coming from Usagi, struck a deep chord, resonating in an internal place Titan hadn't realized existed.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered to the sleeping beauty. "I'm growing soft, aren't I?"

Soft was not a word that described Titan. In fact, he prided himself on being the opposite. Titan had realized early on that he was not meant to play the hero. While a hero rested on his laurels until called, a villain could afford to be nothing but ambitious. He or she must always plan, always maneuver, and always be aware of real and potential adversaries. Those were the survival traits that brought success, especially in places like the cutthroat corporate world. And in Titan's case, those traits were masked behind a charming demeanor: a skill learned while embezzling from the Crown Arcade during his brief time with the yakuza.

"There is always a method to my madness, I suppose." Titan mused while reaching under his bed. "When I first befriended Mamoru, I did it because he could serve a purpose. But that was years ago. Now, besides aggravating the hell out of me, dear Mamoru is not useful to me anymore. I'll have to get rid of him."

Of course, he had no intention of killing Mamoru. That would be far too dramatic as well as completely unnecessary. Titan did, however, want him out of Tokyo and, most importantly, out of Usagi's life. True, he had promised her no sabotage. However, that was the one promise to her he was willing to break. For every time Titan proposed that she break off her long-winded engagement, Usagi either changed the subject or gently refused. "I love you more than anything." The blonde would say after a big kiss. "But leaving isn't as simple as it seems."

Usagi wanted to hold onto Mamoru.

Titan growled as he withdrew a tiny velvet box. Those two hardly spent a minute together and weren't even married despite years of engagement. So how could leaving for life with a better man be difficult? And what did Mamoru do to deserve Usagi's loyalty? The questions made her lover scowl in disdain. He had maintained a friendship with Mamoru for years. Even when there was no need and when he would have loved nothing more than to cut ties.

"This is more than Bunny." Titan admitted in a conspiratorial whisper. "We've been friends for so long but I hated Mamoru the moment I saw him. He repulses me. I can't explain it or understand why."

Yet the hatred remained. But this time, unlike in the fairytales, the villain would win the princess's heart. Because once Titan's plan came to fruition, Usagi would want nothing more to do with Mamoru. But until then…

"Bunny will leave me. I can feel it." Her lover murmured sadly to himself. "She still loves Mamoru the way all women love fairytales. She is the princess and he is Prince Charming."

Titan may be a lot of things but naïve was not one of them. Usagi would run back to Mamoru the moment he repented. That was _her_ fault: always perceiving good in others when there was actually none. She would leave all right, planning to live out a dream. But Titan knew Mamoru could never love, touch, or see Usagi the way he did.

The villain tenderly stroked the princess's head. "And once you know that too, you'll come back to me." He then chuckled. "Even if I have to chase you down."

Titan would never let her go without a fight. That just wasn't in his DNA. But afterwards, once the dust settled, they would move on with their lives and enjoy the fruits of their labor. He'd love, honor, and protect Usagi as well as provide her with a sense of security she wouldn't know otherwise. They would live together. They would travel together. They would continue having rock star sex every night until she turned grey and his privates stopped working.

Titan smiled at the thought before opening the box in his grasp.

Inside there was a glittering diamond engagement ring. It was the same one from his dream, which Titan sincerely hoped was some kind of prophecy. He sighed and glanced nervously at Usagi who remained asleep. The ring was purchased months ago but had yet to reach her finger. For unlike Mamoru, he had every intention of making Usagi happy. The only question was when she would let him.

* * *

"You're still here, buddy?"

Ichiro the Bartender snorted in disbelief. Just great. Another nut job to add to the bouncers' list. Most of the time, stragglers weren't a big deal, merely another part of working in Tokyo's hottest nightclub. But this morning, Ichiro did not want to deal with it. Last night, he and the other staff had stayed up until five o'clock in the morning fixing up Black Widow after the Lover's Masquerade. Despite their germophobic pretense, Ichiro had rediscovered that rich people were the worst slobs. They were too used to butlers wiping their ass and maids cleaning up after them. And the masquerade was no different. Everything from empty sake bottles to glittery sex toys to used condoms had been left behind for the staff to collect and burn, so that noisy reporters would have no fodder for a tabloid scandal. Ichiro sighed tiredly. He'd really have to talk to Kenzo about moving the masquerade somewhere else next year.

"Listen buddy-," Ichiro paused to light the cigarette between his fingers. "Party hours start at six tonight, so you need to scram. Got it?"

He may as well been speaking to a deaf man. Eyes glazed and mouth slightly parted, the straggler did not sway on his revolving stool or even acknowledge the bartender's presence. He just continued staring into an empty shot glass on the counter in front of him. Obviously- and Ichiro knew this from work experience- the man was pissed drunk. But why? Well, Ichiro could honestly not care less now. Bartending duty didn't start until twelve when lounge hours began. However, the ritzy folks wouldn't appreciate that their astronomical club dues weren't keeping out the hoi polloi.

"Alright, hold still. Let me see if there's any ID on ya. "

Though Ichiro puffed smoke in his face and roughly searched his pockets, the man still did not move. He remained dazed and slouched over. In fact, the only change in his appearance was a smug and somewhat creepy grin. "Imma millionaire…" He slurred drunkenly. "Imma king…"

Ichiro snorted again. "And I'm the princess of Japan. Now let's call some help for you…" The bartender opened the wallet he found and read aloud the name on the driver's license. "Mamoru Chiba."

The Earth Prince smiled widely as if Ichiro had just cracked a silly joke. "Imma marry a princess too…a sweet, beautiful princess…any guy…_any_ guy in the _whole wide world_ wants to be me!"

"That's great, pal. Now just let me call a cab and-,"

"_Iie!"_

Mamoru suddenly grabbed onto the bartender's shirt. Because his fingers were covered in a dried red substance, they left a stain on the crisp white linen which made Ichiro scowl. But the dark-haired man apparently didn't care about the Black Widow's strict dress code or even cleanliness at that moment. His eyes, though hazy, were filled with anxiety and flicked rapidly around the empty room.

"_Ssssh! _Be careful!" Mamoru put a finger to his lips. "People are watching…I'm important now…."

Ichiro rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai. You're a millionaire, buddy. I got it. Now let me-,"

"Imma marry a princess too." He slurred again. "A sweet princess…We gonna get married…and have…a pink-haired baby…Usako loves me…Demo…I can't feel…She was so young and happy…We were happy…Demo…I'm not happy anymore!"

Obviously, Mamoru Chiba had some love issues. Ichiro didn't know who this "Usako" was. Probably a beautiful girl. Guys like these were always depressed over beautiful girls. But Ichiro had neither the time nor the desire to play love doctor. He was absolutely dying to get this psycho off his back. Because if Kenzo came in and saw a straggler inside his precious club, he'd freak! And though bartenders weren't paid nearly what they deserved, Ichiro could not afford to lose another job, especially in this crappy economy.

"_Mamoru!_ There you are!"

Relief flooded the bartender. However, as he turned to face the woman he believed was Usako, Ichiro was shocked to see none other than the famous Arisa Sanjo. The billionaire politician's daughter. The teenage socialite. The same tall, stunningly gorgeous girl who regularly appeared in fashion shows, hosted lavish soirees, and also changed boyfriends faster than her socks.

"Thanks for finding him." Arisa flashed Ichiro a brilliant smile. "He has been quite the pain to track down."

"I-I-I-I-,"

The bartender was unable to respond. How could he? Yes, he was used to serving the rich and famous overly-priced beverages. But socialites of Arisa's age and hotness caliber normally didn't come to Black Widow as it was considered their parents' watering hole. Ichiro looked down at Mamoru who was now soundly asleep in his chair, snoring and drooling over the clear glass bar. How had this fool managed to land _the_ Arisa Sanjo?

"Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone." The socialite removed a wad of yen from a Chloe purse Ichiro knew cost a year of his apartment's rent and then shoved the money into his chest. Despite the gleeful glint in her violet eyes, her voice lowered into a threatening whisper. "_Because if you do, you _will _regret it._"

Ichiro gaped, unable to process the situation. But before he could ask what the hell was going on, Arisa Sanjo and the psychotic Mamoru Chiba vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long update! All I can say is that writing blocks suck and college is a b*tch on fanfiction time. But now, it's summer and I have plenty of time to write! Anyway, the next update will be a segment, rather than an official chapter. Just wait and see!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me.**

**Warning: Mature sexual content and graphic violence. All Minors Beware! **

* * *

**Solstice  
**_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Going once…going twice…sold to the lovely couple in the front!"

Arisa Sanjo's eyes rolled as Ginko Watanabe beamed with pride. Currently hailed as the gaudiest woman in Tokyo, she and her chump husband were doing nothing to disappoint society's opinion of them. They had just bought the ugliest painting Arisa had ever seen: an 18th-century portrait of an emaciated European aristocrat in a hideous gold frame. No doubt Ginko would hang it up with the rest of her gauche art collection for every visitor to see. Smirking, Arisa languidly played with her long ponytail as she studied Ginko closer. If her mother- the cold bitch- were still alive, she would have sniffed at those frumpy brown sandals or given a backhanded compliment on the woman's fire-engine red sundress. When the Watanabes had first stepped onto the scene, everyone had thought they were another poor couple playing dress up. But the constant presence of a gigantic silver Bentley at every door they entered and exited quickly dispelled that rumor. The Watanabes were loaded alright but in a laughable, cartoonish way. Almost as bad as being poor but not quite.

"Next up!" The auctioneer called. "We have the last piece of our Versailles collection."

If Arisa had a bone of compassion in her body, she would have explained to Ginko that buying Louis XVI's golden toilet was disgusting, not artsy. However, her skeleton had yet to grow that appendage and so she laughed out loud when Ginko squealed that the royal receptacle was now hers.

"_Be quiet._" Nanako Shijo hissed from the seat behind Arisa. "_This is no time for games._"

Her companion stiffened at being chastised like a child. But, luckily, no one else had heard. Ever since her mother's death from a plastic surgery fluke seven years ago, Arisa was accustomed to nearly absolute freedom. To make up for being virtually absent from her life, Senator Sanjo and his daughter had silently adopted their own don't-ask-don't-tell policy. As long as Arisa maintained a virtuous public persona (a.k.a stayed out of the tabloids), she could privately do and have whatever she wished. Party until two o'clock in the morning? Fine. Drink sake until she vomited on her satin comforter. Fine. Buy a devastatingly expensive Versace gown? Fine. Willingly lose her virginity to a pop star and then his even hotter best friend? Fine- as long as they both signed a confidentiality agreement.

All those years of fun and freedom were a double-edged sword. On one end, Arisa experienced a life totally alien to most of her docile classmates in high school. But, on the other end, that life made her an unabashedly sinful creature. Not that she saw it as a problem. The blonde went to bed every night with a clear, unblemished conscience whether she was sneaking home from an one-night stand or- and Arisa smiled giddily at the thought- planning to kidnap a drunken salaryman.

"_Go check on Chiba._" Nanako hissed again. She nodded towards the auctioneer. "_He's almost on the antiquities._"

"_Why don't _you_ go check on him?_" Arisa retorted while keeping her eyes forward. "_I can buy the knife we-,_"

"_**Now.**_" Her hiss became low and venomous. "_**And**_ _**while you're with him, get the last ingredient.**_"

Nanako Shijo was used to giving orders. She was a powerful gatekeeper of Tokyo high society: the thirty-something president of a venerable public relations firm for luxury brands. She was an alpha female, an icon. How many times had her father and ghastly aunts hinted they wanted Arisa to be like Nanako when she grew up? The young socialite scowled at the thought but carefully examined Nanako's perfectly assembled look: the leather-paneled Valentino jacket, the Ralph Lauren sweater dress, the Birkin bag slung casually over her arm, and the jewels, always superb. And as if perfect appearance wasn't enough, the dark-haired woman was also married to a powerhouse attorney who everyone knew preferred to spend more time with his cases than with his lovely wife.

Arisa smirked as she stood up on her favorite YSL platforms. Indeed, it was the "Japanese Dream" for a woman to get married and maintain a household but what was the fun in that if the sex wasn't good, or worse, nonexistent?

"_Don't worry about the Acheron Dagger._" Nanako whispered as the senator's daughter swept past. "_It is ours._"

It better be. Or else they would have kidnapped Endymion for nothing. Honestly, deep down, Arisa was still unsure about this mission. She only began to receive her memories six months ago and had yet to fully decipher them. But from what she did know, Arisa understood she had been some sort of guardian in her past life. What had Nanako called them? The blonde frowned before remembering. Oh right, they were _Mordae_: elite women warriors…sacred sisters…devoted servants… Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Shall I retrieve your coat, Miss Sanjo?"

Arisa nodded at the British manservant who was probably relishing these last few days of service. His employer- the now late Natsu Matano- had been heir to a prominent oil fortune but also an eccentric packrat. This charade was the auctioning off of his vast estate and, though no one would openly say so, was a long-anticipated event among the city's most prominent art collectors, interior decorators, and furniture dealers. Natsu had traveled around the world to collect valuable oddities and treasures. And one of those treasures was the key to Arisa unlocking the memories surrounding her past life.

"Have my car brought around front." Arisa demanded as the manservant slid a sumptuous Armani jacket. "And keep tabs on the results."

The smile that appeared when a wad of yen slipped inside his pocket assured the blonde he would do as asked. Nosiness was the least of her sins. Even she, a junior member of the elite, could not resist knowing which scion got what in this rat race. And there were many illustrious faces in the crowd: the governor of the Bank of Japan, CEOs, a gaggle of prominent bachelors and widows, several heiresses, and even the delicious Ryo Takeda alongside some corporate cronies. Nice.

"Your car is ready, Miss Sanjo."

Ten minutes later, Arisa was zooming on the highway to Tokyo. She loved driving, especially in the BMW convertible she'd gotten for her eighteenth birthday. And as the sun reflected off her shades and the wind blew her hair in every direction, the relaxed blonde contemplated more on her past. The dreams were vivid but still left much to the imagination. Most were confusing. Some were peaceful. Some were sensual. A few were even disturbingly violent. But, no matter what the situation, each dream contained a golden-haired goddess who Arisa now understood to be the Moon Princess: the Messiah of Peace, the Soldier of Love and Justice, the Great Healer, and- Arisa frowned at this- _her master_.

"_Kuso!_"

The car slowly pulled to the side of the road. Now agitated and grimacing, Arisa kicked open the door before slamming it shut. All her life, the rebellious blonde had been her own master: doing whatever she pleased. So, naturally, the thought of serving anyone utterly repulsed her. And besides, what had this princess character done to deserve the loyalty of the most popular girl in Tokyo?

"Nothing." Arisa muttered as she opened the trunk of her car. "Absolutely nothing."

She was only doing this to make the dreams stop, to see if they actually meant something. To prove to herself that she wasn't a lunatic.

"_U-U-Usako…" _Mamoru croaked from inside the trunk. "_Usako…help…me…"_

Arisa smiled pleasantly. Well, at least not a complete lunatic.

"You poor thing!" The blonde crooned. "Was it hot in there?"

Obviously. Even though he'd only been trapped for about two hours, his dark blue eyes were wild with thirst and his lips were chapped from dehydration. He also gazed at Arisa with wide fascination, mentally hindered by the alcohol he had consumed as well as the rohypnol she had slipped him. The senator's daughter gently kissed Mamoru's sweaty forehead. This poor bastard wouldn't remember a damn thing by tomorrow morning.

"If I let you live that long." Arisa whispered more to herself than her victim. "I've killed before, you know. The first time was an accident but it happened all the same."

Mamoru groaned as she lifted his bound legs out of the car. "_Usako…Usako…_"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. I need something from you first."

While keeping Mamoru's front half in the trunk, Arisa steadied his lower half between her legs. She made quick work of unbuckling his belt before unzipping the front of his pants. Her soft hands then encased and freed his limp member from its confinement, causing Mamoru to tremble in discomfort. But with the sensitive organ firmly in her grasp, Arisa chose to study it rather than acknowledge the drugged man's groans of protest. This was certainly not the first time she had seen a penis. However, despite her background of naughty exploits, Arisa had never handled an enemy's "special equipment" before.

"Not bad, Earth Prince." She took a moment to relish the surprise in Mamoru's eyes before her pink lips descended over his well-sized member. "Oh hai, silly. I know who you are."

The dark-haired man moaned in pleasure yet his head began to shake from side to side. Arisa merely ignored this silent plea and continued to expertly swirl her tongue. Under the gentle friction, Mamoru's hips began a series of rapid bucks. But, after a particularly rough thrust, the blonde realized this was less an instinctual response than an attempt to force her away. She bit down.

"_ITAI!_"

The pain-filled cry echoed throughout the little woods. Arisa rolled her eyes and lifted up. She had bitten hard enough to cause pain but not _that_ much. Boys were such babies!

"Sorry to disappoint you but this is not about pleasure. If there was a quicker way to get the job done, I would do it." Arisa pouted slightly before exclaiming, "Here's an idea!"

She grabbed the bound man around the waist and lowered him into a sitting position. Relaxed by the rophynol, his body slumped over like a puppet without strings; however, the blonde patiently set him upright. Could he be anymore pathetic? Arisa wondered while her hands wrapped around Mamoru's penis again. Was this really the great Earth Prince? The rebel royal who had fought the Negaverse? The same man who helped bring down an empire?

"It's so disappointing… I spent nearly a month tracking you down. I thought you'd be much scarier than this." She smirked. "Are you sure you're Endymion?"

Even if he could think up a response, Mamoru was too busy fidgeting under Arisa's grasp. She had begun stroking his member rapidly, moving her hand up and down his tender length.

"No, you must be. You look exactly like you did in my dreams, like you did ten-thousand years ago. And since you won't remember anything after this, I will tell you-,"

"_AAAHHH!_"

The orgasm rippled through her captive like a quiet explosion. His blue eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hips bucked. His body trembled. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water. And despite the pleasure being reluctant, it occurred somewhere deep within Mamoru's haze that he hadn't climaxed like this in a long time.

Arisa grinned wolfishly as she collected the coerced sperm into a vial from her purse. There was a reason Nanako assigned her to do this dirty work. Upon meeting Arisa, the woman had seen past the big mask of public modesty into the passionate creature below. And to be honest, she was glad someone could. Playing the goody-two shoes was such a bore. Especially since she loved sex. She loved sex in all forms- a strange predilection for a supposed daddy's girl. But why should boys get to have all the fun?

"_Usako…Usako…"_ Thoroughly exhausted, the Earth Prince slumped over again. "_Usako…why…"_

Arisa did not stand him up. She instead extracted a small black handgun and pressed it closely against Mamoru's heart. The blonde wasn't lying. She had killed before but this time would be much more exciting. If Nanako was right, if the dreams were right, then she would be rewarded beyond compare for dispatching the great Prince Endymion to the underworld.

"Since you're not going to be alive very soon, let me tell you a little secret." Arisa leaned in so close to Mamoru's ear that he could feel the wet breath of her tongue. She then whispered in delight, "_Everything you know is a _lie_."_

His eyes fluttered shut. Not because he was dead but because he had fallen to the rophynol coursing through his veins. Arisa felt disappointed she wouldn't be able to see the life leave those dark, blue orbs. But that did not matter in the grand scheme of things. The ceremony could not start without the seed.

The blonde slowly pulled on the trigger. "Goodbye Prince-,"

"**BE GONE YOU WITCH!" **

Intense purple light suddenly encompassed the area. The gunshot rang out but missed its target, striking a nearby tree trunk. Arisa let out a shrill howl as the light blazed, painfully distorting her vision. The gun fell out from her grasp as she shielded her eyes. Looking through her fingers, she could just make out that light came from a maelstrom of swirling clouds in the sky above. No. No. No! How the fuck could this be happening?

"**PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!**"

This time, the light shot downward in the form of a gigantic sphere. Yet by the time it landed, Arisa had already gathered what she could see and jumped inside her car. The engine revved. The tires burned rubber. The vehicle screeched as indignantly as its driver until it disappeared over the horizon.

Once the coast was clear, Sailor Pluto descended from the sky and landed softly in front of the unconscious Mamoru. She smiled. The prince was alive. Good. Despite what the enemy believed, he did not deserve to die. Nor did he deserve the heartbreak and strife that was to come next. The resurgence of the Mordae assured Pluto that her worst fears were coming true. Every necessary lie told during the Silver Millennium was about to be revealed. And, if Princess Serenity followed her true heart, there would be devastating consequences for planet Earth.

* * *

"It is time."

Nanako clasped the requested vial to her breast before nodding for Arisa to follow. They were inside Sanjo Manor: a sumptuous home with the luxurious amenities expected of a senator's residence. But one could not tell that from their immediate surroundings. The staircase to the basement of the house groaned beneath their feet as if threatening to break. Its ancient wooden banister was halfway to nonexistent, making it even harder to feel in the dark. Nanako had insisted they not bring anything that would give away their purpose. But Arisa did not see the problem with having _one_ stupid flashlight. Especially when wearing platforms.

Arisa growled. Her eyes still ached from that damn purple light!

"Did you kill Endymion?"

Nanako's voice sounded farther than she actually was but just as cold. She was always like that, the blonde had discovered. Cold, distant, and haughty. Arisa understood that being a female player in the sexist corporate world required thick skin. But Nanako took it to another level. Ice water flowed through those veins to the point that even other businesswomen could barely make excuses. In her eyes, there was never a Plan B. Only Plan A.

Arisa sighed in resignation. Plan A had consisted of her killing that pimple of a prince. Nanako was not going to be happy.

"Iie-,"

Her tone was sharp. "_Iie?_"

"Hai." Though intimidated, the senator's daughter stood her ground. "Some green-haired bitch with a light saber stopped me."

At the bottom of the staircase lay a circular stone antechamber. It was empty aside from the medieval lanterns that lined the walls as well as the formidable set of iron-clad doors. If not for the spookiness factor, Arisa noted, the place would be absolutely disgusting. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling. Rats squeaked from nearby nests. Little dust clouds formed beneath their expensive shoes as they walked up to the door as if calling on a neighbor. But Arisa knew no one had been down here in decades. That's why she had recommended it for the sin they were about to commit.

"That particular bitch is Sailor Pluto- the Guardian of Time." Nanako unbuttoned her jacket and did not bat an eyelash when the exquisite fabric hit the dirty floor. "I wondered if we would see her again. You are lucky not to be dead."

"I'm lucky not to be blind." Arisa sniffed. "Nanako, what are you doing?"

"It is for the ceremony." She was removing the rest of her clothing as well, letting everything fall into a pile of couture until she stood completely nude. "And my name is Nox."

That's right. _Nox._ Nanako Shijo was the businesswoman, the societal doyenne. But under those layers was Nox of the Mordae- the fearsome sorceress whose power and ruthlessness had devastated the Moon Kingdom and its allies. And beside her in each battle was Arisa, a fierce lieutenant. No, not Arisa. She suddenly recalled. _Aurora_. Her name had been Aurora ten thousand years ago.

"Come along then."

If Nox knew the blonde remembered her true name, she did not acknowledge the discovery. Her green eyes were cemented on the huge doors which, after she murmured under her breath, opened at the mere touch of a finger. Inside the stone chamber within lay a gruesome sight: a battered flaxen-haired goddess chained at every limb to an onyx throne.

Galaxia's red eyes glowered through their swollen lids. "_You!_"

"Indeed." Nox walked up and knelt before the throne. The sneer of her lips, however, made the position far from reverent. "You know why you're here, don't you?"

The sailor soldier did not answer.

"Are you afraid to talk? You weren't so quiet when I was in your power all those years ago. No, you were quite loquacious back then." She playfully ran a slow finger across Galaxia's naked thigh. "A slow and most excruciating death…that is what you promised me."

Her face was as still as stone but this time she whispered, "_That… is what you deserve._"

"Is that so? Because you see, even after ten-thousand long years, I am still Mordae. I am still Solarian. I am still a true servant of the Sun Emperor. So when all is said and done, my sisters and I will be received with open arms. But you-," Nox stroked her cheek tenderly. "You are a traitor."

At feeling the touch, Galaxia let out a feral growl before hawking a disgusting wad of spit at her captor's face. It hit the Mordae right on the brow and rolled down her exquisite face. Yet to Aurora's surprise, Nox took the slight with only a small smirk.

"You believe you're so superior, don't you? All because you defected from the Sun to the Moon."

The proud soldier growled. "You don't know what I believe."

"Then tell me. Tell me what your so-called beliefs are."

It was an obvious challenge. A slow second passed between them before Galaxia spoke again. "I believe the Mordae are monsters. That is the reason why I defected from them and joined the Moon Kingdom's fight for sovereignty. Because they are sad creatures who hide their melancholy behind ferocity and you are the saddest of them all. I believe you are more afraid now than I am."

"I've never been happier in this life or the last!" Nox laughed the way she always laughed: mouth closed and through her nose. "Goodbye old friend."

"Wait!"

But Nox was already beginning the ritual. She motioned for Aurora to hand over the first ingredient- a bottle of fresh rainwater- before circling the onyx throne. Carved in the floor around it was a circle enclosed within a five-point star: the insignia of the Mordae. It began to glow red then gold at the sound of Nox's voice which resounded forcefully through the chamber.

"_Tears of the Earth...flood the River Styx!"_

The water was poured into the southernmost tip of the star. Almost immediately, the tiny amount bubbled in the light's heat, expanding into a river that flowed within the entire carving. By the door, Aurora squealed quietly in delight. The power! The intrigue! The fear on the unfortunate soul's face! It had been so many millennia since she'd witnessed such a wonderful thing.

Galaxia, however, did not feel so titillated. "You mustn't do this! The Sun Emperor **cannot** be revived! His rage will destroy us all!"

"Who says it is the Emperor I am reviving?"

Nox expertly twirled her most recent purchase into the air. It was a double-edged dagger, an exquisite treasure that cost her quite a bundle at the auction. The opulent hilt, golden but light, was embedded with dozens of priceless diamonds and blood-red rubies. The jewels as well as its onyx blade- a flawless and deadly design- reflected the now red light from the floor carving. This was the legendary Acheron Dagger: an immortal weapon that gained power with every kill.

"I see." Galaxia gasped at the sheer audacity. "You intend to revive his dog Charon. Have you no-,"

"_Blood of a servant...Open the gates of Hades!"_

"HAVE YOU NO PITY FOR THIS EARTH? LORD CHARON WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! HE WILL ESTABLISH NOTHING BUT TYRANNY AND CHAOS! YOU MUSTN'T DO THIS!"

Silently, Nox pressed the Acheron Dagger against her palm. The blade quivered in response, enjoying the taste of her flesh. And when its aura began to hum, she extended her self-inflicted injury over the floor. It bled profusely but Nox did not wince or show any sign of pain. Her calculating eyes merely watched as every red drop fell onto the water but refused to mix. Instead, it floated like a red river and, when enough had gathered, streamed towards the center of the carving.

The blood dissolved the circle within the star, making Galaxia cringe.

"STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE! THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES! THINK OF THE PRINCESS! REVEALING HER MOTHER'S LIES WOULD DO NOTHING TO AID HER OR THIS GALAXY!" The desperate senshi struggled in vain against her bonds. Her wild eyes soon landed on the blonde in the corner. "AURORA! SPEAK REASON!"

Aurora had no intention of doing so, for they both knew what was coming next.

Nox raised the dagger into the air and exclaimed, "_Soul of a traitor...Replace the one betrayed!_"

Before Galaxia could say another word, the sorceress threw the blade at her. It pierced the intended target- her belly- with deadly accuracy which made the warrior screech in surprise. But soon, Galaxia's screams of shock turned into wails of misery as she twisted and turned fitfully on the onyx throne. The gushing blood ran down her naked legs at a painfully slow pace. But as soon as it reached the floor, the star-shaped carving exploded with golden light. The bloody water inside it shot upward and enveloped the shrieking Galaxia in a funnel-shaped tidal wave but not before she could cry out her last words:

"YOU WILL JOIN ME, WITCH! DO YOU HEAR ME? ONE DAY…_**YOU-WILL-JOIN-ME**__!_"

Disgust twisted Nox's features. Aurora knew what she was thinking. Real Mordae did not fear death. They were sisters in combat, daughters of war and strife. But Galaxia, with all her shrieking and swearing, was merely affirming what she had proved ten-thousand years ago: she was not a real Mordae and never had been.

The screams slowly faded. Several, tense moments passed. And finally, as quickly as they erupted, the red waters compressed and soon exploded into golden sparks. Galaxia was no longer there. Seated on the throne in her place was a tall, skeletal figure. Further inspection showed Aurora that the nude body was actually that of a man. A wet, pale, and heavily scarred man whose eyes were closed in sleep.

"My lord…"

Proud Nox suddenly became a worshipful servant. She approached the throne without caution yet respectfully kept her eyes downward. They did not lift when she kneeled to the floor or even when she pulled the Acheron dagger from his abdomen. The man did not scream at the sudden withdrawal. In fact, he did nothing at all. It was only when she saw that no blood flowed from the wound that Aurora realized the man was dead.

'_What the fuck!' _She thought in quiet outrage. _'All that work to resurrect a damn corpse!'_

But fate would not disappoint. Oblivious to her reincarnated lieutenant's shock, Nox unlocked every chain with a single, indiscernible spell before gently straightening the corpse in its seat. She then brought another vial to her lips- the final ingredient.

"_Seed of the enemy,_" The Mordae whispered. "_Resurrect your greatest foe..."_

She tilted the vial horizontally yet also blew across its top. Aurora gasped as the liquid transformed into dust at the mere touch of her breath. It surrounded the throne in a white, swirling haze that fascinated the blonde spectator. She stepped closer but then yelped when she noticed the corpse _was_ alive. No, now it was more than that. It was _breathing. _Breathing, absorbing, and regaining life from his enemy's seed until his eyes finally snapped open.

They were a beautiful blue, Aurora noted. Azure. The color may even have been breathtaking if not for the glacial hostility churning within them.

"My faithful Mordae…" His grave voice belied the warmth of the words. "At last, we have begun."

Even without Nox's impatient beckoning, Aurora would have bowed. The man on the throne possessed an immense aura. It throbbed with unyielding power- a power that promised to crush all who opposed him. And in the coming days, Aurora knew that promise would be well kept.

The Moon Kingdom's worst fear was alive again.

Lord Charon had returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a tribute to my Harry Potter days, specifically to Voldemort's resurrection in The Goblet of Fire. So yes, it was supposed to creep you out. But don't worry! Lord Charon is no Voldy-wannabe. In fact, my ultimate goal is to have Charon make Voldemort look like a purring kitten! Haha.**

**Anyway, I hoped you all noticed there is a HUGE back-story to Solstice. To cover it and current events, I've planned to write the entire story in three, maybe four arcs. Solstice is just the first. I know I was slow to updating too but, unfortunately, you'll have to bear with me. I'm just another busy college student. However, I will try my **_**very**_** best to update at least once or twice a month. Promise!**

**Big Note: A lot of names in this story are going to be interchangeable. So please don't be confused if I write Arisa but then switch to Aurora or vice-versa. This is mostly meant to denote the character's inner thoughts/feelings. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me.**

**Warning: Sexual Innuendo. All Minors Beware! **

* * *

**Solstice  
**_**Chapter 6**_

"Damn those ogres! Can they not understand simple commands?"

Aurora scowled as she extended her left wrist. Her skin was pale and normally unblemished. Yet now, vicious red claw marks marred the lily-white flesh and ran down the entirety of her forearm. Understanding this as permission to touch, the body slave attending Aurora stopped massaging her scalp and began to gently handle the injury. The slave- a pretty thing with exposed breasts-whispered in an ancient language Aurora only pretended to understand. With her mouth close to the blonde's wrist, the slave seemingly spoke to the wound directly and the wound soon responded by glowing gold. It was a healing light and Aurora sighed in content as her entire body grew warm.

"The ogres' allegiance is necessary and fruitful, so we forgive their idiocy." A nude Nox rose unabashedly from the bath and cast an annoyed glance towards the blonde. "Mordae do not know pain, Aurora. You have become too delicate."

Now it was Aurora's turn to be annoyed. "Must you always speak with needle in hand?"

"I speak only the truth. Lord Charon does not tolerate weakness."

Two more slaves came forward, each holding the end of a long towel. They draped Nox in the cloth and applied oil to her slim curves as soon as she beckoned them. Aurora watched her leader with quiet amusement. 10,000 years had not changed Nox in the slightest. Even as Nanako Shijo, she had maintained the icy, resolute persona required for being Queen of the Mordae. Not that Nox was actually royalty, of course. Heavens forbid! The title was merely a courtesy for the strongest among them and could be transferred to a more powerful Mordae. But no Mordae was stronger, faster, or smarter than Nox: a lesson Aurora had learnt many millennia ago.

The blonde shuddered. Among Lord Charon's rewards for the night's services was the gift of all her memories. Aurora now remembered everything. The Sun's glory. The Moon's treachery. Her small role in the chaos that followed and, of course, the substantial role of her mistress: the Moon Princess.

Her mistress…

Aurora scowled. She hadn't liked serving the princess then and she certainly did not want to do so now.

"Finding Princess Serenity-,"

"is absolutely necessary." Nox interrupted with a contempt snort. "Put your past grievances aside and focus on the tasks at hand. There is still much work to be done."

Nox suddenly stood, causing the towel to fall around her ankles. One of the slaves immediately scurried away and returned with her armor. All Mordae wore the same attire: skintight black leather suits over which was an impenetrable silver chest plate and leather belt. It was a constricting outfit but one that allowed the Mordae to move with deadly purpose. But what Aurora liked most about their uniform was its notoriety. She remembered patrolling the crowded streets of Solaria— the Sun's glorious capital. She remembered how the masses had parted, how they had scurried away in fear of Lord Charon's fearsome female warriors. How proud and fierce the Mordae had been! The thought of their former glory made Aurora shiver in anticipation of their new future on Earth.

"You are right." Her wrist fully healed, Aurora stood from the bath and also allowed herself to be toweled. She looked at Nox begrudgingly. "As always."

Her queen's somber expression did not waver as the slaves tied her belt or as they magically dried her hair and then combed it into a high ponytail. Aurora received the same treatment as did the other twenty-eight women in their cohort. Lord Charon had demanded them to bathe quickly and they would not disappoint him.

"D-Dominus c-c-commands your pr-presence." A teenage slave whose loincloth was too big for his hips quaked with fear. In the manner of all slaves, he refused to meet his superior's eyes and kept his voice to a low tremor. "I-I-In th-the throne room…"

The Mordae behind Nox exchanged amused glances. They were born to be feared but elves were particularly timid. Nevertheless, the creatures made perfect slaves: quiet, demure, slender, and generally very attractive. Aurora licked her lips at the slave on her way out, causing him to whimper fearfully and the Mordae to snicker at his obvious inexperience. All elves, even the males, valued virginity. But, unfortunately for Aurora, Lord Charon was one of the few masters who acknowledged their strange tradition. She would have to ask permission before taking this pretty boy to her bed tonight.

"Have you even begun searching for the Moon Princess?"

Violet eyes rolled. "I was ordered to capture Prince Endymion-,"

"A task in which you failed miserably." Nox retorted coldly. "If our lord was not so pleased by Elysian's downfall, you would be chained to the castle gates."

"Are there not more important things to worry about than finding a royal brat?"

The Mordae's surroundings had changed from the dank dungeons to an opulent hall with walls of painted gold. Cries of despair rang all around the leather-clad warriors as former servants of Elysian were corralled and separated like sheep. Mothers shrieked as their babies were snatched out of their arms to be thrown over the palace walls. Fathers gritted their teeth as their sisters and daughters were stripped naked by Solarian soldiers and inspected by a slave-merchant's careful eye. And the young men that hadn't been killed in battle, the survivors, were either being prepared to be gelded or shipped off to the executioner, their fate depending on whether they swore loyalty to the Emperor. Lord Charon had not been interested in taking willful prisoners. He demanded that all citizens of Elysian- the former capital of the Earth's Golden Kingdom- either become obedient slaves or face death in whatever manner he deemed fit. Aurora recalled with pride how swiftly her master had conquered this dimension. Lord Charon had not spent the past ten-thousand years in the underworld twiddling his thumbs. No, he had been planning ingenious strategies to strike at the Sun's enemies, ready to resurrect the fearsome Solarian armies as soon as he'd been reawakened by the Mordae.

"What a terrible noise Terrans make when they're sad." Acca, a caramel-skinned Mordae, wrinkled her nose in distaste as the wails reached her ears. "Do you see how fat they are? No good Solarian will want them as slaves."

Aurora grinned. Without the Sun to guide them, the Terrans had grown lazy. Their idleness and the fierce determination of Lord Charon's soldiers was their kingdom's downfall. "And to think Prince Endymion has no idea he has already lost his throne!"

Actually, Nox doubted Endymion remembered Elysian's existence. It was located in a dimension above the mortal realm- a place where time passed much more slowly. A month in the mortal realm was almost a year in Elysian and thus communications over The Divide had pitifully waned over the millennia. Lord Charon had prepared his armies on the outskirts of the dimension throughout the last seven months, resurrecting and training two legions to conquer Elysian swiftly. The battle between Elysian's militias and the Sun's faithful soldiers had been bloody but ended in siege for the last three months. Finally, after their desperate diplomatic advances were spurned, the Terrans surrendered all their treasures and rights as citizens. Normally, Solarians did not take human slaves but there was no time to replace the thousands of elves that belonged to the Sun's elite or to its political administration.

"All on Earth will bend to our will or break in the denying of it." Nox cast an eye towards Aurora as she led the Mordae to a gigantic set of ivory doors. It was time to receive new orders from Lord Charon. "That includes Prince Endymion."

* * *

"It's all mine…"

Mamoru couldn't have asked for a more beautiful sight. Many things had changed during his long absence but nothing dared alter the Tokyo skyline. The early morning sun was absolutely resplendent. Its rays shined through the low clouds, creating bursts of natural color. Bold reds and majestic purples. Blazing oranges and subtle browns. Every different color swirled together yet contrasted beautifully against the brilliant blue sky. This astounding palette was the sunrise: Mother Nature's daily miracle to the unappreciative masses below. For below, Tokyo's millions were fighting sleep as they woke their stubborn children, stood in mile-long coffee lines, or hustled to the nearest train station for work. From Mamoru's height, the commotion of the most populated city in the world seemed comically microscopic. But he was no fool. Tokyo never sleeps. And one day, all of this hustle and bustle would be under his control.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Mamoru jumped as Ryo Takeda slid beside him. A month had passed since they'd laid eyes on each other but one glance told Mamoru the man had not physically changed. Ryo was still tall. He was still well-built. His features were still aristocratic and his hands were still broad. Those eyes of his, still amber yellow, were also as cold and contemplative as ever. The only difference Mamoru could detect was the smelly sweat dripping down his brow. But another glance revealed the middle-aged businessman wore baggy gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt instead of his usual tailored suit.

"I went running in Ueno Park." Ryo informed. "Perfect weather for it."

Mamoru nodded. From the headphones twirling between his boss's fingers, he could hear the crashing sounds of heavy metal. Few would guess that the privileged Chairman of the illustrious Takeda Group was secretly a rocker. But the Earth Prince had rearranged his playlist enough times to know otherwise.

"Men like you really are worthless. I should have fired you a long time ago."

The harsh words came as no surprise. It didn't matter if Buddha himself called the office. Mamoru had missed a month of work and a month was an eternity in the fast-paced corporate world. Part of him was honestly shocked Ryo even remembered who he was.

"But I won't." He frowned at the relief on Mamoru's face. "Don't get too happy. I promised when I hired you that I'd be your mentor. That and your relocation project are the only reasons you're not cleaning out your desk. Understand?"

The Earth Prince didn't care if Ryo kept him around to be his private dancer. Where another would have been laughed out the door, he still had a job and that was all that mattered.

"_Arigato gozaimasu._" Mamoru bowed with gratitude. "You will not regret this, sir."

"Good. Now go make yourself useful. I need the Ueda file."

The haughtiness. He definitely hadn't missed that. But Mamoru needed a paycheck now more than ever because the past month had not been good to him. First, there was- as he labeled in his mind- The Accident. Yet despite its title, Mamoru remembered nothing about the actual event. What he did remember was that after his meeting with Yayoi Takeda, he had sat down at Black Widow's bar and drank. And drank. And drank. Any memory of what occurred afterward was fog.

But something _had_ happened- something bad enough to leave him unconscious on the side of a highway outside Tokyo. Setsuna, apparently on the way back from a science excursion, had been the one to find him and Mamoru was thankful for that good fortune. But the Guardian of Time had no clue who or what had left him in such a state either. Only the doctors were able to provide some answers. For as soon as he awoke from a two-week coma, Mamoru was informed he was the victim of severe dehydration and rophynol- a common date rape drug.

Mamoru's face burned with shame. To think _he_- the Prince of Earth-was a possible rape victim! He was a man, for heaven's sake! Those kinds of things never happened to men! Not real men anyway. So, despite the doctors' objections, he refused the rape kit in order to push the terrible thought into the back of his mind forever. He hadn't told a single soul either. Not Setsuna. Not the Senshi. Not even his beloved Usako.

Because what if it hadn't been rape? What if he had drunkenly pursued another woman and…and…

"_CHIBA!_"

Cursing, Mamoru began searching for the requested document. He hated running like a dog to do his master's bidding but had little choice otherwise. His hospitals bills were almost worse than the idea that he might have cheated on Usagi Tsukino: the love of his life.

"_CHIBA!"_

The _only_ love of his life. By keeping this damned job, Mamoru would be ensuring Usagi's wellbeing no matter where or when evil forces struck.

* * *

"All right, minna-_san_! Time's up for today!"

What Usagi loved most about exercising was not the actual activity but the direct aftermath. She loved to feel her heart pounding in her chest and the delicious stretching of her muscles. If she knew a sport or class would make endorphins rush through her system, Usagi did it well and enthusiastically. In middle school, she had been captain of the volleyball team. In high school, when Minako was picked to join the team over her, Usagi reluctantly switched to gymnastics- a sport in which she found herself flexible enough to excel in due to many nights of youma-fighting. Along with gymnastics came dancing classes outside of school which sharply reduced her natural clumsiness as well as the amount of time she spent with her friends.

"Tsukino-_sensei_, can I give you my gym dues?" Ken Honjo shuffled his feet nervously as he held out a check. "My mom is in a hurry."

Though his question interrupted her thoughts, Usagi smiled fondly at Ken. He was one of her favorites: a nice albeit awkward teenage boy. He had joined her kickboxing classes last year to lose weight. Tired of being the fattest kid at school, Ken kept up with the fast pace Usagi set for the class despite her voiced concerns that he was overexerting himself. Though some may still consider him chubby, Ken was now over a hundred pounds lighter and sticking to a healthy diet. It made Usagi happy to witness the man her pupil was becoming and proud to know she was playing a major role in his transformation.

"I'll give it to the front desk as soon as I leave." The blonde assured. "Tell your mom I said thanks for the cookie basket!"

His mother, a widow who was totally devoted to her son's wellbeing, was one of the nicest people Usagi had ever met. Her husband had been one of the many businessmen who committed suicide after the fall of the Hideo Group. If Usagi remembered correctly, Mr. Honjo had been head of the corporation's risk management department. The deadly irony was understandable. However, no man should leave his wife and child to fend for themselves.

Usagi frowned. "I can't even imagine having a child now."

Mamoru was finally out of the hospital. But his month-long stay had dried up all of their savings— a fact he begrudgingly acknowledged. Of course, the blonde had been worried sick throughout Mamoru's hospitalization, especially since no one knew how he'd gotten rophynol in his system. Usagi did suspect Setsuna knew more than she was letting on. But there were more important matters to worry about. Like how to stall the bill collectors so they could save for their wedding. Or how to charm their ghoulish landlord into forgiving their late rent payment. After her first visit to the hospital, Usagi had sat down to draft a financial plan at Titan's suggestion. The plan was simple but harsh in its demands: Both Usagi and Mamoru would have to work overtime until they climbed out of this hole. Therefore, the time they spent together went from little to almost none. But Usagi had ways of keeping warm at night.

At the thought of her date with Titan tonight, the blonde giggled as she began to close the gym. Her boss had taken the afternoon off to go hiking with college friends. Her fellow trainers were also gone, leaving her to tie up the day's loose ends. After showering in the locker room, all Usagi needed to do was turn off the lights and lock the doors behind her. Then she could catch a cab to Shiseido Parlor: the swankiest restaurant in town where Titan would be waiting in a private dining room. How he managed to pull it off without anyone knowing her identity, Usagi had no idea yet, ever since the Lovers' Masquerade, Titan demanded more realistic dates. Outwardly, the Moon Princess had been happy to oblige but, deep inside, she worried what these new changes meant for their relationship.

"What if he wants more than I can give?" Usagi later whispered in the showers. Her mood had gone from cheerful to morose. "He deserves _so_ much better."

Titan put her on a pedestal. To him, she was the angel. The fair lady. The sex goddess. The perfect woman. His better half. Titan loved her more than anything. He never voiced such desires but Usagi could tell by his longing glances that he wanted them to become a real couple. And for a traditional Japanese man that meant being married in a lovely home with children on the way. Growing up, Usagi had never been very career-oriented. But she doubted she'd enjoy spending the rest of her life as a businessman's pampered housewife. And Mamoru…

"Mamoru's always in the picture, isn't he?" The Moon Princess sighed while lathering her golden locks with shampoo. "He is my prince. I died to be with him and now I can barely imagine marrying him."

With this latest financial disaster, Usagi and Mamoru had postponed their wedding for the fourth time. Mostly because he wanted a ridiculously grand, five-star affair that was worthy of Earth's future sovereigns. Yet even if he came up with the money, Usagi would find a way to postpone a fifth time because she loved Titan. But even if Titan got down on bended knee, she would apologetically reject his proposal because her happily-ever-after lay with Mamoru.

"What happened to my life?" A frustrated groan escaped Usagi's mouth. "I can't even talk to any of the-,"

"_PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!_"

Intense purple light flooded the entire gymnasium. Even in the showers, the Moon Princess needed to shield her eyes to avoid being blinded. She cursed as an inhuman roar sounded and the ground shook violently, an answer to Pluto's attack. Usagi had no idea what was happening. But she did know that a dear friend suddenly needed Sailor Moon's help.

The blonde scrambled from behind the shower curtain and only had time to wrap a towel around her naked form before the lockers began to quiver ominously.

"PRINCESS! MOVE!_"_

Sailor Pluto grabbed Usagi around the waist and leapt into the air just as a row of lockers came crashing down directly where she had been.

They landed on a wooden bench. "What's happening, Pluto?" Usagi cried.

"_**It's after the Ginzuishou!**_"

Before the blonde could ask exactly what "it" was, another earsplitting roar reverberated. Blue eyes widened when the dust settled to reveal the gruesome creature before them. It was the largest youma Usagi had ever seen. Massive in size, even taller than a lamppost, its robust body stood on fleshy, bowled legs. Possessing wrinkled yellowish skin that glowed eerily in the night, the monster scratched the air with enormous claws and snarled ferociously towards the two Senshi. Usagi let out a small whimper as she watched thick trails of saliva fall from its wide jaws. The concrete floor sizzled and bubbled under the acidic liquid, giving the princess an idea of what would happen if human flesh made contact.

"What you see now, my princess, is an ogre. A terrible monstrosity that should not exist in this dimension but a great evil has awakened it to find the Ginzuishou." Pluto gripped her scepter tighter. "I shall distract the beast. Go secure the Ginzuishou, Your Highness!"

She was the only Senshi who addressed Usagi by title. However, this was not the time to point out how outdated Pluto sounded. Remembering that her transformation brooch lay inside her gym bag, Usagi sprinted towards the remaining set of showers. She had not transformed since defeating Chaos three years ago. But old instincts- ones which would never fade- demanded she keep the Ginzuishou near her at all times. Until now, Usagi had attributed such feelings to nostalgia: her current lifestyle paled in comparison to that of Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.

"_Itai!"_

Yet as she dived to the floor, scraping her knees to avoid razor-sharp claws, Usagi suddenly recalled the benefits of living a normal life.

"_PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!_"

The attack distracted the ogre's gaze away from Usagi who began digging through the rubble in a frantic search for the Ginzuishou. She _had_ to find her brooch! Pluto needed Sailor Moon and the gym needed saving. The toxic smell of leaking gas also hinted that there was no time to spare.

"_Greetings, Moon Princess."_

A deep, velvety voice called from behind the blonde. Usagi gasped as she took in this new stranger. Though garbed in a floor-sweeping cloak, his face and form were still visible beneath the hood and, even now, she could not help but admire such male beauty. Handsome beyond belief. Golden hair. Towering height. Marble skin chiseled with firm muscles. A face that could launch a thousand women into a contest for his heart. But when Usagi stared deeper into his azure eyes, the butterflies in her stomach withered and died. This man had no heart. His eyes were two pools of ice. No visible emotion glinted within them while he coolly studied Usagi's face.

"_I suppose you are looking for this?_"

He held out the Ginzuishou to her. Without thinking, Usagi lunged for it and quickly found herself trapped in an iron grip. His fingers entwined in her hair, the man yanked Usagi's head up, so she reluctantly met his arctic gaze again.

"_You shall not use your wicked mother's bauble anymore. In fact, if I see you before the solstice, I will punish you."_

Usagi whimpered in pain. She was terrified of this stranger, more terrified of him than any prior enemy. "P-Please let me go…"

"_You look so much like your father." _He traced the blonde's chin and then, to her surprise, took a deep breath of the air around them. "_To our advantage! You reek of the emperor's aura. Ten-thousand years have passed but he is still drawn to your honey." _

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!"

"_Do you not?_" The man smirked. "_I know you do not remember me. But for future reference, I am Lord Charon. And when the time comes, you shall lead me to the Divine One whether you like it or not."_

His wandering finger went from her jaw to her jugular vein. He pressed hard on it, causing black spots to appear before Usagi's eyes. She was falling unconscious but could still hear the roar of the ogre and Pluto's attack cry and the rustle of Lord Charon's cloak in the wind as he gently placed her on the ground.

* * *

_**So I know you all think I fail at updating. But I've been writing this chapter for almost year against a nasty case of writer's block. I'm proud to say I've finally beaten the block and you can look forward to regular updates again! **_

_**Thanks so much for your patience and remember to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the its characters. All original characters, however, are mine.**

* * *

**Solstice**

**Chapter 7**

"Usako! Where's my breakfast?"

Mamoru stood in the kitchen, frowning with displeasure. On top of no apparent breakfast, the kitchen was absolutely filthy. A mountain of dirty dishes filled the sink, threatening to spill over on the sticky floor. The stove top was covered in grease and the white counters now had colorful food stains. But the kitchen was not the only victim of his fiancée's laziness. Their entire apartment looked like a neglected museum. Clothes, about two week's worth of laundry, covered the living room couches. A thick layer of dust hung on the television and window sills. The dinner table wobbled under slight pressure. And worst of all, Mamoru could spot the tail end of a cockroach scurry under the bathroom door. What the hell was wrong with Usagi?

"_UUUsako_!" He called again, this time stretching out the nickname. "_I need some_-,"

"I already told you I wasn't cooking this morning."

She answered from the bedroom. When Mamoru moved to stand in the doorway, he saw her fastening a knee-length black dress. It was not Usagi's normal style. The last time he checked she loved bright pinks and blues and yellows. In fact, there was not a floral print or set of stripes Usagi didn't like. But this dress was not only solid black but tight. Not scandalous, nightclub tight of course. However, Mamoru didn't appreciate that its slim silhouette accentuated Usagi's curves for all to see or the modest V-neckline still exposed skin.

"I don't think that dress is appropriate for you."

Her blue eyes rolled. "Arigato, okaa-_san_."

"You don't have to be rude, Usagi. I'm just trying to look out for you."

She hated when he sounded more like a brother than her fiancé. But Usagi chose to say nothing as she focused on brushing her hair into a decent ponytail. It was getting too long again, too hard to manage.

"I need a haircut." The blonde sighed.

"Iie. You _want _a haircut. But what you need is a job." Mamoru frowned. "I hope this is for an interview."

Usagi glanced at him in surprise. "Don't you remember?"

It was hard to remember anything. Any problem Ryo Takeda had in life was also Mamoru's problem. Lately, the chairman was encountering many problems between acquiring Ueda Steel and helping the New York office through a Wall Street scandal. Chairman Ueda was hesitant on signing the final contracts, irritating the board of both corporations. He was an old man with a useless son who no one wanted to see take the reins after his father retired. Nevertheless, Ueda held onto to the belief that a family business should stay within the family. New York was an even stickier situation. Several executives had been indicted on fraud and embezzlement. When the office's president arrived in Tokyo and proved himself to be a clueless figurehead, Ryo had gone insane. All inside the executive suite cowered in fear as Ryo's loud roars echoed from his office and valuable art objects crashed against its supposedly soundproof walls. Now, because the chairman refused to go to the Big Apple himself, Mamoru was responsible for helping Akihito Anzai- the new president of Takeda Financial New York- in his transition.

Then, as if an angry boss wasn't bad enough, Mamoru also had to figure out why charming, amiable Motoki was suddenly harassing almost the entire marketing department. The Board of Directors hated dealing with the drones in human resources, so they charged Mamoru and several other secretaries to maintain a relative amount of peace in the executive suite. And then there was the Ajibana deal...

"Norio Tsuhara's funeral is today," reminded Usagi. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his light green sweater. "You promised to go with me."

Oh yes. _That_. Mamoru shifted uncomfortably. Norio Tsuhara was, or had been, Usagi's boss. His family owned Tsuhara Gym where she'd been working as a personal trainer and fitness instructor for almost three years. He had been a very nice man who was also dedicated to his job. Unfortunately, Tsuhara chose to be dedicated the night of Lord Charon's attack, sneaking back into the office without telling anyone. During the ogre's rampage, a wall fell and crushed him to death.

"Gomen nasai, Usako, but I have an important meeting today."

Mamoru knew she would not understand. She hadn't been the same since that night. The attack left the gym completely destroyed but, even though she stayed home all day, Usagi refused to clean or find a new job. For the past two weeks, the blonde moped around with a sad glimmer in her eye. Often, she stared off into space for hours at a time, sighing. And some days, Mamoru came home to find Usagi weeping in bed, absolutely crying her heart out. Yet whenever he tried to comfort her, she quickly dried her eyes and coldly asked him to go away.

"You promised."

Indeed, he had. However, Yayoi Takeda was waiting for him with Sakura Hideo in Ginza: Tokyo's most upscale shopping and dining district.

"Usako, the last thing I need right now is grief."

"Why do you never make time for me? It's always about you or your lousy job or-,"

"My job may be lousy," interrupted Mamoru angrily. "but at least it helps pay the bills! What are you doing now, Usagi? This place is a pig sty, which I might forgive if you were actually job hunting!"

For a moment, Usagi looked as if she would fly into one of her old temper tantrums. She instead turned away to put on pearl jewelry. The earrings were simple studs but seeing a little "M" charm dangle from the necklace- a strand of beautiful white pearls-made Mamoru's eyes bulge.

"Is that Mikimoto? Because if it is, take it back _**right now**_!"

That she would buy expensive jewelry while he slaved to keep food on the table made his blood boil. Usagi, however, didn't bother to acknowledge her fiancé's outrage.

"This necklace belonged to my grandmother." The blonde calmly replied. "As for me not helping out, I talked to my parents yesterday. They've agreed to pay my half of the rent until things get better. Here's the check."

She handed it to Mamoru from her purse and gasped as he promptly tore it into confetti.

"Not all of us have mama and papa to run home to." He growled, recalling his lonely childhood. "I refuse to live on your parent's money. Either get a job or move out!"

Now the Moon Princess was glaring. "You don't rule the world yet." She shoved past her prince on the way out, intentionally butting his shoulder. "Remember that."

* * *

"That was the saddest funeral in history!"

Minako Aino was sometimes over-dramatic but, in this case, her friends agreed with her wholeheartedly. Norio Tsuhara's funeral happened an hour ago and the Inner Senshi still felt plagued by the memory of the sobbing mourners. He had been a great man, a devoted son, an awesome friend, a wonderful husband, and also a good boss. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako had not known him personally. However, it was obvious by her behavior that Usagi needed them there. Their normally cheerful leader was in an insurmountable stupor. Nothing her friends did or said could shake the sorrowful look off her face or loosen the stiff, robotic way she walked. Even worse, instead of releasing her pain at the funeral, Usagi was the only person who sat through the entire ceremony without crying.

"I didn't even know the guy and I was bawling!" Makoto exclaimed. "It's so sad about his wife. To be six months pregnant and already a single mom..."

"Unfathomable." Ami concluded. Her deep blue orbs glittered sadly. "Do you think it was wise to let Usagi-_chan_go like that?"

"It's not like she gave us a choice." Rei sighed. "She obviously blames herself for what happened."

After paying respects to the grieving widow, Usagi had walked off in a daze despite her friends' pleas to wait.

"Mamoru should have come. I can't believe he ditched her for a business date!"

Makoto glanced knowingly at the dark-haired priestess. "So you've noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?"

The question came from Ami who, though young, was happily married to her college sweetheart, a fellow doctor named Jiro Nakamura. Makoto and Rei, on the other hand, were living the single life which in Tokyo meant enduring a series of bad boyfriends and broken hearts. They noticed that, whenever a conversation came to Mamoru, Usagi no longer got stars in her eyes. Gone were the long, yearning sighs and her annoying habit of talking about him nonstop. Nowadays, the blonde barely spoke about Mamoru or their relationship at Senshi meetings- a direct contrast to the day after she had moved in with him three years ago. That day, Usagi could not stop giggling or texting Mamoru or blushing like crazy whenever Haruka teasingly made implicit references to sex.

That day, she was happy, carefree Usagi: a princess madly in love with her prince charming. But now...

"Hey, I have an idea!" Though ever unlucky in love, Minako did not notice Makoto and Rei's silent exchange. "Since we're all dressed up, let's go somewhere nice for lunch. My treat!"

Minako was a rare, refreshing breed of prestigious pedigree meets down-to-earth attitude.  
Her father owned a pharmaceutical company though a stranger would not know it by looking at her. Minako hated flashy designer labels or notice-me pieces of jewelry. So whenever her middle-class friends asked why she shopped at the same stores as them, she would joke, "What am I, a billboard?" Nevertheless, Rei, Ami, and Makoto knew that "somewhere nice" for Minako meant a swanky, Michelin-starred restaurant.

Surely enough, they walked into Black Widow fifteen minutes later and were amazed by its dark, sensual interiors. During the day, the infamous nightclub doubled as a respectable restaurant on its lower floors, so one could never know if the elite guests who were delicately consuming Western cuisine now had been shaking their asses on the dance floor last night.

"_Wow, there are so many famous people here!_" Rei whispered as the maitre'd recognized Satoru Aino's daughter and quickly led them to a prime table.

Ami nodded in agreement. Though not public celebrities, everyone else here either owned a major corporation or was associated with one. "Do you know all these people, Minako-_chan_?"

The waiter helped each Senshi into her seat and then handed out menus. "Sure, I guess. No one I'm friends with though." Minako's big blue eyes scanned the crowd around them, flicking over both young and old faces. She spotted the CEO of Sadao Manufacturing, one of her father's many business associates. Three tables down, there was also Ginko Watanabe- a woman Minako's mother absolutely despised- with junior committee members of the Tokyo Aid Fund. Many others looked vaguely familiar, probably attendees of her parents' boring social functions.

The Senshi of Love shrugged and then growled at her menu. "I hate when they put everything in French! We live in Tokyo, not Paris!"

"Too bad Usagi-_chan_isn't here." Makoto pointed out. "She actually understands this stuff."

After barely being accepted to the same high school as her friends, Usagi had decided to take her studies more seriously. She still could not rival Ami in academics. Honestly, who could? But once she actually focused on schoolwork, Usagi became a very good student. She was a bright girl who liked to think about the world at large, gaining an interest in politics as well as a talent for foreign languages. By the end of freshman year, Usagi was tutoring her friends in French grammar, not the other way around. Sometimes, Ami suspected that if Usagi had not been so eager to marry Mamoru, she would have gone on to university. Maybe even in America since her English was superb.

"I'm really worried about her, girls." The blue-haired doctor slowly sipped on her glass of water. "Where do you think she went?"

"Maybe she went to visit Pluto in the hospital." Rei suggested.

Norio Tsuhara was not the only victim of the ogre attack. Sailor Pluto was discovered a mile away the next morning, bruised and battered. Fortunately, she had been found in civilian attire, her Senshi form having powered down because of her weak energy levels. Ever since then, the Time Guardian only drifted in and out of consciousness. The Inner Senshi believed that Pluto had lured the enemy away from Usagi to fight him one-on-one and the Outers agreed with them. Hotaru lived abroad with her father's family, so she was harder to reach. But Haruka and Michiru were now on their way from Osaka with the cats to discuss strategies for the future.

But wasn't their future supposed to be one of love and peace? At least, that was what Minako always saw when she envisioned Crystal Tokyo. No one, especially not Pluto, had ever drawn a creep by the name of Lord Charon into the picture.

"This new Lord Charon seems like a real creep." Rei said, unintentionally echoing her blonde friend's thoughts.

Minako nodded. "We're lucky the police attributed the gym incident to a broken pipeline. But if this guy can already summon ogres who disappear into thin air, not to mention beat Pluto into a pulp, what does that say for us next time?"

The waiter returned to take their orders. Much to his surprise, they all ordered hamburgers— the only option they understood. Ami watched as he refilled her glass and then placed her head in her hands, contemplating. "Until Luna and Artemis return with the Outers, I think all we can do is wait."

"Like sitting ducks?"

"No, Makoto-_chan_, she's right." The Senshi of Fire replied. Her tone turned sullen. "As much as I hate to say it, we know nothing about Lord Charon. Not where he comes from or who works for him or even what he's planning to do with the Ginzuishou. All we can do is wait and look after Usagi-_chan_in the meantime."

The Senshi of Thunder hated waiting but she also wasn't anxious to return to full-fledged Senshi duty. Battle after battle. Youma after youma. After defeating Chaos, their supposedly last enemy, life had become relatively normal for the girls. While Makoto made amazing pastries at a popular bakery in Shinjuku, Ami was finishing her residency at Tokyo Municipal Hospital. And when not busy pursuing an MBA, Rei helped operate Cherry Hill Temple with her grandfather. Minako still wished to become an idol but also worked part-time at a fancy public relations firm. The Inners had approached these careers with a grain of salt: taking them seriously but always remembering that Crystal Tokyo was around the corner.

"Speaking of waiting," The Senshi of Love's voice became an excited whisper. "_Did you see what a hunk our waiter is?_"

Ami sweat-dropped when her friends immediately burst into girlish giggles as well as recollections of old boyfriends. None of them had really changed since high school, which was in many ways a good thing. They were the same group of friends who loved and cared for one another. The same warriors who had successfully defeated some of the universe's greatest evils. If Lord Charon attacked again, Ami was confident the Senshi would be ready for him.

* * *

"Is everything to your liking, sir?"

Only after analyzing every decorative detail did Titan reluctantly nod in approval. Under his orders, the hotel staff had transformed his suite into a lovers' paradise. The suite's contemporary furniture was replaced with soft, white sofas and chaises. Dozens of lit tea candles created a dim, romantic atmosphere. Sensual jazz played in the background. Red and white rose petals covered the plush carpeting and nearly everywhere one turned was a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. Chocolates from the gourmet shop downstairs were artistically arranged on the coffee table beside rectangular velvet boxes. Meanwhile, in the dining room, attendants put the finishing touches on the table settings: arranging precious white China, gold flatware, tall white candles, and also fluffing the now silk-covered chairs.

"What about the food?"

"Just as you requested, sir." The chief attendant replied. "Three courses of French cuisine. All warm and ready to be enjoyed."

Titan swept a critical eye over the uniformed butlers who would be serving his meal tonight. "I am expecting the hotel's full discretion."

Strangers were always nosy when it came to these sorts of things. Therefore, Titan was paying everyone here extremely well to keep their mouths shut about Usagi's presence.

"Not a whisper shall escape these walls, sir." The chief attendant assured. "You have my word."

"Excellent. I told her to come at seven forty-five but she's always late. Please have everyone out of here in ten minutes."

Titan knew Usagi very well. Even though she no longer stampeded to wherever she needed to go, the blonde was more often late than not. Their evening would start at eight o'clock just as he planned. Though forgetting to thank the attendants, Titan quietly entered his bedroom so as not to disturb them. It had a similar romantic aura except petals covered the bed instead of the floor. After exchanging an old sweater for a Versace dress shirt, Titan thoughtfully stroked the pillows. His eyes glowed as he imagined long, golden hair spread across them. Usagi's flushed face filled with loving desire. Her shrill shrieks of pleasure as he thrust into her tight-

"_Yamete_." Titan commanded himself, trying not to feel the heat spreading through his body. "Bunny may not even be in the mood."

But, oh, how he hoped she was! They had not made love since before her accident two weeks ago: an eternity on Titan's timeline. Yes, Titan was horny. So much so that it was affecting his job performance.  
However, at first, waiting was no problem. Sex did not even enter his mind as he fretted over Usagi's physical condition in the hospital. His rabbit had been unconscious for two whole days and it killed Titan that he couldn't see her. Mamoru and all her friends visited Usagi during lunch and after work: the only times Titan could leave work himself without suspicion. Yes, he could have played the concerned friend but Titan doubted he'd be able to maintain that charade if he saw his angel all bruised up and Mamoru not doing anything to help her. So as soon as he learned Usagi was awake, Titan sent a concerned apology note with the prettiest strand of pearls he could find at Mikimoto.

For the next three days, he did not hear a reply. Usagi was obviously angry with him, Titan had believed. During that period of silence, he constantly cursed himself for not properly caring for her, wondering how or even _if_he could make it up to her. But on the fourth day, when Titan entered one of the chauffeured company cars to return home, he was shocked to find Usagi already in the backseat.

"Bunny!" Titan had exclaimed. "What are you-,"

"You look so cute when you're surprised." Her smile relaxed into a longing sigh. "I needed to see you."

With that, the blonde attacked her lover with sweet kisses and soft caresses. Titan recalled how she had begun to grind against his groin, driving him crazy. How he had slid off her sweater and unfastened her bra. The way Usagi cooed when he sucked her nipples while sliding a hand into her jeans, cupping her hot core. They kept that up for several blissful minutes: grinding, tasting, and touching. Making it even hotter was the fact the chauffeur had no clue what was happening behind the tinted window, too busy focusing on the heavy traffic ahead. But just as Titan was ready to impale Usagi on his rock-hard member, she pushed him back. "_Gomen nasai_. I-I can't do this!"

The blonde hurriedly fixed her clothes and leapt out of the car as soon as it stopped, weaving through honking cars just to get away from him. Titan had been left a hot, confused mess but what disturbed him more was the sad, empty look in Usagi's eyes when she apologized. His rabbit was obviously hurting. How could he have missed it? What had happened during their time apart?

"Sir?" The chief attendant called at Titan's bedroom door. "Everything is ready. Was there anything else you needed?"

"_Hai_. Please bring up a bottle of your best champagne."

"Right away, sir."

Wine would be served with dinner but champagne was more likely to help Usagi relax. She hadn't confided in him since the explosion- a fact that made Titan frown. They worked to make their secret love like any good relationship: one built on trust and understanding. Usagi's engagement to Mamoru had never stopped her from sharing all her hopes and fears with Titan. In return, excluding his plans for Mamoru, he never kept secrets from the blonde. She knew all about his darkest desires, his deepest insecurities, even his silent yearning for something more fulfilling than corporate life.

"It's almost time."

Titan envisioned how the night would proceed. The flowers. The candlelight. The sweet kisses and tender touches. First, he would properly restore their emotional intimacy. He would try not to pressure her. But maybe, after helping her begin to heal, Usagi would reward him with lovemaking. Titan sighed. He was definitely getting soft. There had been many women before Usagi but none of those gold-digging whores had made him feel so in love, much less _alive. _The dream, no, vision of his beloved in a beautiful wedding dress haunted Titan every night.

But it was also a source of encouragement, spurring Titan to pursue this happy fate more aggressively. He no longer believed Usagi would leave him. Especially not if her ties to Mamoru crumbled first.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!  
_  
Titan smiled. It was exactly eight o'clock.

* * *

"Return to the festivities."

Elegantly beautiful in a lovely black evening gown, Nanako Shijo returned the keys she had just stolen from Tokyo Municipal Hospital's administrator to her purse. The drunken fool would not miss them since he was still at the hospital's annual charity banquet several blocks away. Since Nanako's husband sat on the Board of Trustees, she had automatically garnered an invitation to the glamorous event. But tonight, she held no interest in socializing with corporate dogs or backstabbing socialites. All Nanako cared about was accomplishing her mission. Plain and simple.

"Why must I_ always_ go?" complained Arisa. She tossed her head defiantly. "You never treat me like a true Mordae! Why?"

"_Because a true Mordae would never question her queen's orders!_"

Sheglowered at the young blonde: her supposed second-in-command. Aurora did nothing but test Nox's patience. Being a privileged heiress did not to prepare one for the life of a proud Mordae. Living on earth had made Aurora too soft. She knew nothing of strength, of obedience. Every day, she refused to respect superiors or even her fellow Mordae, offending all except Lord Charon who would have ended the silly girl in a single breath. Yet worst of all, Lord Charon was beginning to question why Aurora was making no motions of servitude towards the Moon Princess. She had relearned the rituals yet did not seek her mistress out. Nor did she paint her nails black or brand Serenity's initials upon her thigh. And instead of training for war, Aurora lazed about the palace, enjoying luxuries she did not deserve. Nox had soon realized Aurora needed to be handled quickly if she were to become of actual use. The breaking would start as soon as Nox completed her task.

"If I had needed you," The Mordae Queen growled, "then I would have commanded your presence. Go now before I throw you down the staircase!"

Her green eyes flashed maliciously, promising pain and misfortune. Aurora huffed in response but wisely turned to leave. Nox had done far worse and those stairs were wicked tall. Besides, one lousy mission was not worth risking her life.

Once the sound of Aurora's stiletto heels disappeared, Nox opened the door to a small, private room. On the right was a hospital bed on which lie Setsuna Meioh— better known to her friends and enemies as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. After quietly closing the door behind her, Nox crept up to the bed. A smirk twisted her lips as she observed the sleeping woman's battered state. Ugly purple bruises. Swollen eyelids. A broken arm. A broken collarbone. Shattered femur. Burnt flesh. All of this was the handiwork of Lord Charon who grew stronger every day.

"You certainly aren't pretty anymore." Nox playfully slid a finger along Setsuna's brow while eyeing her hair in satisfaction. It had been savagely cut short by the Acheron Dagger: a gross insult since even slaves were allowed long, flowing hair. "Then again, I imagine none of your friends will be soon."

Princess Serenity would be the only one granted mercy since her beauty and charm was the key to securing the emperor's favor. The other Senshi would not be so lucky.

"You are lucky. My mission is not to kill you now. But eventually, you all will die. In the same manner, we Solarians died after the Moon murdered our emperor and then turned our planet into a barren wasteland. We can never return to the Sun. But I believe our people shall enjoy ruling Earth. It is only fair, _ne_?"

Setsuna's chapped lips grimaced. Not even an induced coma could stop the Guardian of Time from hearing all, knowing all. It was her curse.

"You know, of course, that my master has conquered Elysian. I'm sure that is why you suddenly reappeared in Tokyo. To warn the Senshi, am I right? If only you could have done the same for poor Helios…"

The boy was not dead. He knew much about the natural magic found in Elysian's lands. Lord Charon, therefore, gave Helios to the Mordae and they had broken his will to defy the new order. The Guardian of the Golden Crystal was now a slave to Ajax, the pitiless Keeper of Beasts who also enjoyed manly love.

"I imagine Ajax rapes his tight, little ass every night— another cruel fate you could have prevented." Lifting her voluminous skirts, Nox sat down in a chair beside the bed. She grabbed Setsuna's hand with her gloved ones. "You could have prevented all of this, Time Guardian, had you remembered your place. But, no, you chose to meddle. You chose to aid the Moon Queen's rebellion. You erased the memories of not only the Moon Princess but also your fellow Senshi. Shall I repeat the tale?"

Ten-thousand years ago, just as it did now, the Sun gave light and life to the galaxy. Its people, Solarians, were a great warrior race who wielded magic along with mortal weapons to form an even greater empire. Their men were powerful. Their women were brilliant. Their soldiers were courageous in expanding the empire yet also fearless in maintaining its celestial borders. Every planet and star had its own royalty but each ultimately answered to the Sun and its capital Solaria. In return, all was guided by the mighty Emperor Leonides: an immortal warrior-king who was said to be the human embodiment of the Sun. A god in man's flesh. Hailed as champion of the stars, he had ruled with a lion's strength and a fox's cunning.

"My master, Lord Charon, was the emperor's most loyal general. And I, I was a Mordae."

Eyes closed, Nox stroked the hand she held gently while remembering grander days. She had lived in a world of order— a world where everyone knew their place yet in which advancement was possible. Lord Charon's father, Lord Thanatos, had established the Mordae: an elite, all-female urban cohort drawn from the lowest dregs of society. Nox recalled how, as a child, she had never known her own father. She recalled the shame of living in a brothel, of being doomed to follow the same path as her whoring mother. But one day, Lord Thanatos had come, seen the spark in Nox's eye, and taken her away. Alongside orphans and other fatherless daughters, little Nox endured the horrific nature of Mordae training. She was beaten regularly to develop high pain tolerance, whipped whenever she failed a lesson, and starved so that she could maintain fighting form on even the smallest rations. Every day, she viciously fought fellow trainees, sometimes killing them on her instructor's demand. Training succeeded in freeing Nox from compassion and self-will: unnecessary traits for a soldier. The whore's daughter was soon alpha trainee. Therefore, upon completion of her training, Nox was selected to protect one of Solaria's most elite families: the Aventii.

"I joined the House of Aventii just as Lord Thanatos passed into the afterlife. So, it was to Lord Charon that I made the sacred vow to protect and to serve. Galaxia took the same vow yet our paths diverged so. All because of your meddling." Anger flashed across Nox's face. With a flash of stealth strength, she broke Setsuna's thumb. "But that is another tale. Your worst injustice was against the Moon Princess."

Princess Serenity had been raised and educated in Solaria alongside other foreign children of noble birth, including Prince Endymion and the Inner Princesses. Though Endymion was several years older and often occupied with keeping peace on earth, Serenity had been infatuated with him until her sixteenth birthday when her father forced her to join the Sun's royal court. Nox had not attended the princess's debut herself. However, by the end of the night, the emperor was absolutely enchanted with Serenity. The immortal soul began to pursue her with relentless intensity, surprising all who had believed he was incapable of loving a woman for longer than a night.

"How Emperor Leonides looked at Serenity…" Nox coolly broke Setsuna's index finger. "Such love has never been seen since. The princess eventually abandoned her hopes for Endymion, of course. Nearly as soon as she did, wedding plans were underway. The news certainly did not please you or the Moon Queen. She was always plotting rebellion. I imagine even then she was planning for Crystal Tokyo. That so-called utopia."

The middle, ring, and little finger all snapped. A low whine escaped Setsuna's mouth, making the Mordae wonder if she could actually feel the pain.

"Who'd have thought that Queen Serenity's plan would be so successful? On the solstice, instead of celebrating the first royal wedding in Solarian history, we were mourning Emperor Leonides's death. The Divine One sacrificed his immortality to save your princess but you still erased Serenity's memories of him. Just so she would love Endymion again. And yet, the Guardian of Time is supposed to be neutral in all things. I suppose that's why you've allowed Serenity her lover now, _ne?_ Making up for past grievances…."

After surveying her handiwork- a mess of crooked fingers- Nox began searching through the set of drawers next to Setsuna. Inside the bottommost one, on top of some clothing, was Sailor Pluto's transformation stick. How could the Senshi be stupid enough to leave it? Slightly disgusted at such incompetence, Nox placed her find next to the stolen keys in her purse. Breaking Pluto's attack hand assured temporary disuse of the Garnet Rod, which she could summon even in civilian form. However, losing the power of Pluto would severely weaken its effects on the time stream.

"_You…will not…succeed…_"

Setsuna still lay still. The Mordae smirked when she realized the Senshi had spoken telepathically, rather than aloud. "I already have."

It was time to return to the corporate dogs and backstabbing socialites. After smoothing her skirts, Nanako Shijo patted her purse as she elegantly descended the staircase. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _Nice and extra-long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the back story I've provided. Please remember to read and review!_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, belong to me. **

**Solstice  
**_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"How beautiful!"

Usagi stared out into the Tokyo skyline and felt a pang of relief as she realized the city was still asleep. Though streetlights glowed and electric billboards flashed, Tokyo's millions mostly remained in their cramped apartments, sleeping off the weekend's madness. Good. Seeing all the normal hustle and bustle would have made her nervous. She preferred not thinking about her future responsibilities: the pressure of caring for all those people.

Usagi turned from the glass wall with a heavy sigh. But when her gaze drifted to her boyfriend, a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. Titan was still asleep. Adorable was not a word that normally described him. But when nestled comfortably among the silk sheets of his king-sized bed, snoring softly, he looked so. Like a happy little boy. Usagi couldn't resist going over to kiss Titan on the temple. She knew how much he loved sleeping in on Sunday mornings, so she was careful not to wake him.

"_My darling…_" Usagi whispered lovingly.

What Titan had done the night before was a complete surprise and ultimately just what she needed. After brushing a stray rose petal off his pillow, Usagi then glanced at the alarm clock. It was 7 am. Mamoru was expecting her long before now. Instead of rushing home though, Usagi explored her surroundings. She had come to Titan's place many times but had never paid its décor much attention.

"Sugoi…"

The bedroom was large, much larger than normal bedrooms in Tokyo, and filled with exquisite mahogany furniture. Along with a fantastic view of the city came plush carpeting as well as beautiful silk prints, surely collector's items, mounted on the walls. But these all belonged to the hotel. Inside the massive walk-in closet was where Usagi saw more of Titan's personal belongings. The rack of fine suits. The tailored shirts. The perfectly polished shoes. Seeing all this luxury reminded Usagi that Titan was a Takeda Group executive—a fact she often forgot since he worked as hard as a lower-level drone.

The blonde then drifted into the bathroom. It was styled in the manner of a private spa, including a Jacuzzi tub by the glass. Being spied on was no worry because suites started on the massive hotel's thirtieth floor. Only a helicopter had a chance of seeing Titan bathing. Giggling at the silly thought, Usagi drifted over to the marble sink. On its countertop were the usual men's toiletries but, in this case, included large bottles of expensive cologne. Usagi grabbed the one labeled Armani then sprayed a little into the air. She inhaled the crisp scent in one, deep breath. It smelled just like him…

"_Bunny?_ _Bunny, are you still here?_"

Usagi left the bathroom to see Titan was now sitting up. He still looked adorably sleepy. His strong arms and perfect abs, however, reminded the blonde that he was most definitely a man.

She sat on the edge beside him. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Titan's mouth suddenly claimed hers. The kiss warmed Usagi's entire body with its fire. Last night, Titan had been soft and gentle. This kiss, however, was more his usual nature: hot and passionate. Usagi ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when Titan pulled her closer. As their tongues danced together, she contemplated how she could never get enough of his touch. They stayed like that for some time, making out like wanton teenagers, until Titan broke away.

"I'm leaving for New York City tonight. No time to sleep in." She fell under his searching gaze. "You look better…Happier."

Titan was referring to when she had burst into tears during dinner. The Moon Princess shifted uncomfortably at the memory. "About last night-,"

"Everything we discussed is our little secret. In fact, we should put it totally out of our minds."

That was how Titan handled problems he couldn't fix. The idea seemed callous at first but maybe Usagi should follow his example. After all, nothing could bring back poor Norio. And without the Ginzuishou, she couldn't heal Pluto's wounds. Still, Usagi's fist tightened. The powerlessness she felt was so frustrating. To be the Champion of Justice yet unable to help the people she loved! Norio-_kun _had been more than her boss. He had been a friend. As for Pluto, how many times had she offered sage advice? How many times had she fought alongside her princess to protect the future?

Usagi had kept all those frustrations bottled up inside. It wasn't like Mamoru was interested in hearing them. Her friends, on the other hand, did care but normal life was causing the Senshi to drift apart. Usagi only saw her friends during holidays and the often-cancelled Senshi meetings. Over the past year, Titan had become the only person she could _really _talk to. His arcade days taught him the special ability to make someone willingly divulge their deepest, darkest secrets. And last night, the blonde cracked under her lover's encouraging glances. She had finally opened up about her feelings of worthlessness, barely hiding her identity as Sailor Moon.

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Then do what you feel is best." Titan hugged Usagi's waist. "I hate seeing you sad."

Indeed, he did. Usagi gently grasped the gold pendant hanging around her neck. It was a loving attempt to replace her brooch: something Titan had noticed she stopped carrying. The ornate, three-dimensional heart featured round brilliant diamonds in addition to seven different colored gemstones that serendipitously matched some of the Senshi's uniforms. Attached to the heart was a tiny key, also diamond-encrusted. And within the middle of the pendant, there was a small opening shaped like a keyhole. The blonde usually refused to accept gifts from him. However, this one was different. Titan was saying that _she_, Usagi Tsukino, was the key to his heart.

"It will get better with time. Just like you said." Their lips met in another kiss. This time, short but still very sweet. Usagi sighed dreamily when it ended. "Thank you for the necklace."

"A mere token of my affection, Bunny." Titan lovingly stroked the Moon Princess's golden locks. "If you would let me, I'd shower you with more."

"That isn't necessary."

"Why not? Can't you understand that I would do anything for you? That you deserve everything I want to give you?" He titled Usagi's head up, so she could stare directly into his serious eyes. "Tell me something you want. _Anything _you want."

Titan was expecting to hear of material items. A bracelet to match her new necklace. A coat she saw in a chic department store. Perhaps even a grand kimono for the upcoming cherry blossom festival. What he heard instead were sad whimpers and what he saw were big, salty tears falling down Usagi's cheeks.

"Bunny…" Titan tried to wipe the tears away but they were quickly replaced. "What's wrong? Did I say something-,"

"_I want to be with you!_"

Usagi flung herself into Titan's arms and wept hysterically into his chest. Last night, she had talked about what it felt like to lose Norio and to discover that Setsuna was critically injured. But she still hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge the emptiness in her soul— a deep, dark feeling that threatened to consume her, especially over the last two weeks. Usagi had first felt it the morning after Mamoru took her virginity: the day he began cruelly rejecting her love. It was something she could feel but never coherently explain, so she didn't say anything at all. But the emptiness kept growing. The darkness kept eating and eating away at her soul and the only person who made it stop was Titan. Titan with his love-filled eyes. Titan with his protective embraces. Titan with his unyielding devotion and thoughtfulness and caring.

"_I-I feel so_ _trapped!_" Usagi wailed pitifully. "Mamoru _hates_ me! _He hates me_! He doesn't touch me. He-he barely even _speaks_ to me unless I've done something wrong. But every day, I have to go back to that empty apartment and sit all alone and pray he stops hating me…."

"Oh Usagi-,"

"All my friends expect me to marry Mamoru. I couldn't leave if I tried! They'd drag me down the aisle because I'm supposed to create a future with him. I'm supposed to be happy with him. I can't though because I am only happy with you! I try so hard to balance you two but no one has ever loved me or looked at me the way you do. I don't love Mamoru anymore." The tearful princess placed several kisses across Titan's tattoo, desperately trying to prove her affection. "_I only love you…I want to be with you…._"

Moved by her confession, Titan hugged Usagi closer. He was always certain of her love. Her desire to be exclusive, however, had been ambiguous at best. Every time Titan proposed she break off her loveless engagement, Usagi said, "I love you more than anything. But leaving isn't as simple as it seems." Before now, he never realized Usagi felt she didn't have a choice whether to leave or stay. Titan had just thought a part of her still loved the idea of Mamoru, of Prince Charming. But now that the villain knew otherwise, perhaps leaving could be as simple as it seemed.

Titan rubbed Usagi's back and held her until the sobbing ceased. When her body stopped quivering, he again made the blonde meet his gaze. "My beautiful rabbit…my angel…" He kissed Usagi on the lips, rolling their tongues together leisurely, before suddenly licking her cheek in a slow, animalistic fashion. A contented sigh escaped him. "I know a way we can be together…without you breaking up with Mamoru first or your friends' interference."

What Usagi saw in Titan's eyes made her shiver. The love for her remained but there was also a calculating iciness. A total lack of compassion for humanity. Usagi had always known darkness existed in Titan. She acknowledged it but always encouraged him to do better. To keep his evil far away from Mamoru. But now, as Titan slid off her pink nightgown, the blonde realized how angry she was. Angry at Mamoru for constantly neglecting her, for making _her_- the Princess of the Moon- feel absolutely worthless. She had loved him over two lifetimes yet all she received now was disdain.

Usagi held a hand to her wet cheek. "Tell me."

_Crack!_

Lightening shot from dark clouds down to the ground below. Thunder rumbled the skies. Usagi hated storms, especially unexpected ones. She gasped in surprise though she wasn't sure whether because it began to rain in torrents or because Titan was nibbling her earlobe.

"No, I want you to have plausible deniability_._" Her lover smirked darkly. "When I go abroad next month, you are coming with me. Let us leave it at that."

"You're still married."

"Not for long, I promise you."

The nightgown hit the floor with Usagi's panties quickly joining it. All she wore afterwards was the gold pendant, her naked perfection lying on display. Shining eyes. Milky skin. Luscious breasts. A slim waist with gently curving hips. Titan's eyes eagerly devoured the sight. Meetings could wait. It had been too long since they'd pleasured each other and he planned to enjoy this beautiful goddess.

"Let's seal our bond, Usagi. Right here. Right now." The words suddenly came to Titan as he removed his boxers. "Swear to me that I am the only one in your heart. That there will never be another because I am your only future."

Usagi's heart swelled. "I swear." His face hovered above hers but she did not let their lips touch. Not yet. "Swear to me the same. That you will also love me forever and create a new future with me."

"I swear."

Their mouths met just as lightening struck Tokyo Tower. Pedestrians shrieked and ran fearfully for cover. But many stories above the fray, a princess and a villain were too busy ravishing each other to care. Titan explored every inch of Usagi's form: kissing all the right places. The blonde mewled loudly and licked his toned abs while reaching down to touch his manhood. Having previously been deprived of sport, it quickly grew to impressive size and Usagi kept stroking Titan until he shoved her down onto the pillows.

His eyes glittered predatorily. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you Bunny…."

He proceeded to do unspeakable things to Usagi. Actions so sinfully wonderful that the Moon Princess knew she would never divulge them outside the bedroom. Titan had worshipped her body before but this time was different. He was forceful. _Aggressive_. A wild animal none could tame. His hands groped Usagi everywhere and allowed her no mercy from his wandering tongue. When she whimpered in pleasure, he hissed with satisfaction. But when he spread her thighs wide apart and she modestly tried to hide herself, Titan growled savagely, practically baring teeth before he shoved her hand away. The blonde cried out as her womanhood soon became victim to his expert mouth. As Titan explored her most sacred places, colors swirled before Usagi's eyes, blinding her from noticing a most unwelcome spectator.

Lord Charon stood on the thin ledge outside the glass wall watching the two lovers with cold eyes. He analyzed their position and raised an eyebrow when the moaning blonde quaked under her lover's tongue. Even in their reincarnated forms, the Moon Princess and the Sun Emperor could not resist each other. Serenity was completely covered in his aura, allowing Charon to easily follow her to the Divine One. And there was no better time than now to confirm his earthly identity. The two did not realize it but they were undergoing a bonding ceremony: an ancient ritual that would bind their souls for eternity. It had been performed long ago on the night Emperor Leonides claimed the princess's maidenhead and now would be completed in this new life.

"You called for me, my lord?"

Beside Charon appeared Nox who kneeled on the ledge with catlike grace. Out of the corner of her eye, the Mordae Queen saw Titan flip Usagi onto her stomach and instantly realized the purpose of her summoning.

"My lord, is this storm the result of His Highness's passion?"

Charon nodded. Being Master of the Sun, Emperor Leonides controlled all forms of light and the magic was amplified by his mood. Lightening storms tended to occur when he was either angry or extremely passionate. In this case, it was definitely the latter mood as the emperor was now giving enthusiastic oral to his princess from behind. Charon's azure eyes flicked over Usagi's flushed face and voluptuous body. Pride swelled in his breast but did not alter his blank expression.

Nox, however, knew her master well. "She is a shining star, my lord."

"_Indeed._" Charon witnessed Usagi quake again. Titan greedily licked up her honey. "_You are sure Serenity resides with Endymion?_"

Nox affirmed so. Because the Moon Princess was vulnerable without the cursed Ginzuishou, Mordae had been secretly guarding her for the past two weeks. "We have also learned the earthly identities of the Inner Senshi. I will be glad to kill them all, including Endymion, if my lord wishes."

Charon watched the emperor's reincarnation slap the princess's bottom when she didn't resume all-fours quickly enough. Immortal beings were domineering creatures and their desire to mate insatiable, especially once focused on one person. Serenity would not tire though. Her needs would grow to match his.

"_Those traitors can only die at the Divine One's command. I am almost glad Aurora failed so miserably. We would have overstepped our boundaries otherwise._"

"If we cannot execute Endymion and the Senshi now, then what shall we do in the meantime?"

More lightening struck the ground as cries of rapture resonated from Titan and Usagi. He had entered her now and was ramming the blonde wildly, clutching her waist for support. Charon nodded in approval at the sight and said to Nox: "Return to Elysian. We shall discuss my plans there."

"I understand, my lord."

Charon's attention returned to the spectacle after his Mordae disappeared. He felt no arousal. To do so would be highly improper. So, while the storm raged behind him, all Charon did was watch. He watched the bed shudder. He watched Usagi moan and clutch the sheets. He watched Titan continue his sexual conquest, making Usagi lie flat to experience even deeper penetration. His hands moved from the blonde's waist to clutch her shoulders and his mouth to kiss her ear. Both were too absorbed in pleasure to notice their bodies glowed gold: the color of successful bonding.

"_You are mine…mine forever._" Titan growled when he reached the brink. "_And-I-am-yours…forever_!"

The exclamation was followed by a roar of completion that coincided with the Moon Princess's moans of pleasure. Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Rain poured. And as Usagi shuddered in orgasmic bliss beneath him, Titan filled her with hot seed before collapsing in exhaustion. Charon watched the two lovers cuddle into each other and then disappeared into thin air. The ritual was complete.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Takeda! Please let me take your umbrellas."

It was ten o'clock. The storm had begun over two hours ago but heavy rain still pounded Tokyo's narrow streets. Yet, anyone who knew Yayoi Takeda also knew that she loved Harry Winston in all types of weather. The salon in Ginza with its iron-clad doors and velvet chairs was her safe haven. She knew the names of every salesperson, all of whom flocked to show her the most impressive pieces. For in addition to a credit card with no limit, she also had the manager's private line on speed-dial. And every time Yayoi entered the salon, she always left with a new, sparkling best friend delicately wrapped in tissue paper. Good experiences and special treatment convinced Yayoi that nothing bad could happen inside those enormous glass walls. So whether she was happy or sad, her first stop in Ginza was always Harry Winston.

"So nice to see you again, Mori-_san_." Determined to keep up appearances, Yayoi grasped Ryo's hand. "We came to find jewelry for the annual gala."

Every year in late March, the Takeda Group hosted an extravagant gala to celebrate its successes. It was the grandest event of its kind in Tokyo. All of Japan's elite, from near and far, from music idols to foreign ambassadors, craved an invitation to see and be seen. But as the illustrious chairman's discerning wife, Yayoi ensured only the crème de la crème entered the hallowed doors of the Tokyo National Museum that night. She and her friends who belonged to the Tokyo Aid Fund- the philanthropic arm of the Takeda Group- filtered the guest list thoroughly, maintaining only the finest names. And being among Japan's finest meant that Yayoi had to wear her finest— a difficult task since she was cut off from the Takeda family trust.

"Do you have any particular pieces in mind, Mrs. Takeda?" Mori-_san_ asked once they'd followed him upstairs to the VIP room.

"Nothing by name." The socialite took a proffered flute of champagne. "I know I would prefer a long necklace for my gown rather than short. Let's start there."

Not more than five minutes passed when the table before Yayoi was filled with some of the world's most beautiful jewels. Her brown, petal-shaped eyes gleamed in satisfaction as she began clasping pieces around her neck one at a time. Ryo, absorbed with typing on his Blackberry, sat behind his wife in a throne-like chair. He kept an acceptable distance: not close enough to be intimate but not far enough to seem estranged. Shame. He was only here for pretend bonding time. But Yayoi wanted Ryo to remember how expensive jewelry emphasized her traditional beauty. For as much as she wanted to take everything home, she couldn't afford a single thing inside this room. Yayoi had already drained the last of her savings to buy her gala gown. Over the last three months, she had learned the hard way that being Tokyo social life did not coincide well with empty pockets. She lived in one of the most expensive cities in the world and was expected to maintain an image of glamour. But did Ryo care? Of course not. The man was ice. Puppies could be drowning right in front of him and he wouldn't lift a finger to save them.

Then again, perhaps that was an unfair example. Ryo hated dogs.

"Shall I retrieve anything for you, Mr. Takeda?"

"Cufflinks." The billionaire grunted, still not looking up from his phone.

"At once, sir."

Mori-_san _speedily returned with two attractive saleswomen behind him, each carrying a velvet box. Because Ryo was not close to a table, both opened their boxes and held them before him. Yayoi frowned when the one named Asami leaned over to flash her ample bosom. Women were always throwing themselves at Ryo for his bottomless bank accounts and aristocratic good looks. Hadn't Yayoi done the same? It wasn't like she married Ryo for love. The man didn't understand the meaning of the word, which was why she turned a blind eye to his numerous affairs. And to be honest, as long as her credit card bills were paid, Yayoi hadn't cared who Ryo bedded. Still, she had been completely unprepared when her husband announced his desire for a divorce. Their marriage was going nowhere, he said. But Yayoi knew the truth. Ryo had gotten tired of spending money on a lowbred woman with fading beauty. Why stay married to an aging crow when he could openly enjoy beautiful concubines across the world?

"I'd like to try on the sapphires please."

For the first time, feeling precious gems against her skin did not brighten Yayoi's day. Her big-shot lawyer brother had fought valiantly but the pre-nuptial agreement was iron-clad. Yayoi would only receive forty million yen and their apartment in Tokyo when the divorce finalized in April. Forty million would not begin to crack her mountain of debt. Ryo, however, had just received his annual bonus today— a sum of cash, stocks, and options totaling five _billion_ yen. Just the idea that she was so poor while her husband remained so wealthy made tears prickle her eyes.

True, she wasn't young anymore or descended from old money. But for the past ten years, Yayoi had endured Ryo's icy reserve with grace and charm. That deserved a damn reward and Yayoi was taking it in the form of Ajibana Tower. It took weeks but, with her help, Mamoru Chiba had finally charmed Sakura Hideo to the point that she would unknowingly sign a net-exclusive agreement. All that remained was proposing Ajibana to the Takeda Group's Board of Directors next week.

"Those shall do." Ryo motioned to a gorgeous pair of white gold, diamond-encrusted cufflinks. "Hurry up, Yayoi. I am flying out to New York tonight and need to prepare."

"Oh, New York again?" She casually switched from sapphires to emeralds. "Who else is going?"

"The usual. Yamada. Enoki. Kimura. Nagano. I'm also letting Furuhata and Chiba tag along, which reminds me I need them both here right now." Ryo sent out a text message containing the order and then frowned at his wife. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

The billionaire looked suspicious and he should. Another plan was already brewing in Yayoi's devious mind— one that would gain her an even larger portion of Ryo's fortune.

* * *

"Tsukino-_san_, I'm ready for you."

Usagi smiled shyly as she scooted over to the beautician's chair. The Blue Ocean Spa was not her normal scene. Instead, it was the stomping grounds of Tokyo's elite ladies— those married to husbands with private jets and penthouse apartments. The cool, contemporary appearance of Blue Ocean appealed to its clients' sophisticated tastes but only made Usagi feel uncomfortable. She'd only asked Titan to loan her money for a haircut. Instead, he booked her an appointment at the swankiest salon in Tokyo and insisted on paying for not only the haircut but all her future expenses.

"Sugoi! Your hair is so pretty!" The beautician admired how her new client's shiny golden mane tumbled down once untied. "I hope you don't want to change the color."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Usagi blushed. "No color please. I just want it cut."

"Oh but we could do some lovely curls! Looser ones, of course. It looks more natural that way. How short do you want it? Well, most ladies your age wear it about here."

The beautician motioned just below the shoulder blades. Though Usagi nodded in approval, she let out a nervous sigh. Not about the hair. The blonde was ready for a change. But the possibility of becoming Titan's kept paramour terrified her. Some women spent their entire lives looking for an indulgent, rich man but Usagi was not one of them. True, her mother was a housewife living in a comfortable home. And occasionally, the traditional Kenji and Ikuko hinted they preferred their beloved daughter to become the same.

Usagi did want a family of her own someday but she also enjoyed independence. Earning her pay at Tsuhara Gym had provided that, and while not being an enthusiastic job-hunter now, Usagi did want to keep working as a fitness instructor.

So even though it clearly hurt his pride, she turned down Titan's credit card in favor of making her own way.

"Are you new to town, Tsukino-_san_?" The beautician asked after thoroughly shampooing and rinsing the Moon Princess's hair. "I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"Iie. I have lived in Tokyo my whole life. My boyfriend…my boyfriend wanted to pamper me today."

Usagi hesitated at first but then remembered that Titan had tossed her engagement ring across the room during their second round of sex. She hadn't been able to find it afterwards.

"Sounds like a keeper to me! Is it serious?"

"Very serious." The blonde began flipping through a magazine. More details seemed unnecessary.

While the beautician divulged her own romantic life, Usagi contemplated her pledge to Titan. It was like making a deal with the devil: satisfying yet unsettling. On one hand, she would get to be with the man she loved and who genuinely loved her. On the other hand, Usagi had a feeling this secret plan would absolutely ruin Mamoru. The idea that she would be an accomplice to his disgrace- plausible deniability or not- made her stomach churn. True, Mamoru treated her badly. But Usagi's anger and desperate desire to be with Titan had made her forget that the Earth Prince was also her first love…her first _everything_. Didn't Mamoru deserve a decent, sincere break-up? All Titan wanted was for them to jump on a plane without a word of goodbye. But Usagi knew was not only breaking Mamoru's heart but also destroying his beloved future. There would be no Crystal Tokyo. No monarchy. No grand palace. No servants. And unless Titan could somehow father her, there would also be no Chibi-Usa: a fact that made Usagi inwardly sob.

"Look at those paws!" The beautician exclaimed when Usagi brushed away a lone tear. "I'd say a manicure is in order!"

Not only were there a haircut and a manicure but also a pedicure, a full-body massage, and a facial. Each service already paid in full. By the time Usagi was ready to leave Blue Ocean, she felt like a new woman and knew Titan was to thank for that. Unfortunately, the bizarre weather was not conducive to maintaining beauty. At two-thirty, it was still miserable outside. Thunder. Lightening. The heavy rains and ferocious winds made using an umbrella absolutely pointless. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Usagi also grabbed an old newspaper from the reception area to cover her head when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Mos-,"

"_**Where **_**are**_** you?**_" Mamoru's deep voice growled from the other end.

Usagi froze, unable to speak. "I-I-I-,"

"_**Get home now. We have business to discuss.**_"

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read and review!


	9. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, are mine.**

**Solstice**

**Chapter 9- Alliance**

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Sakura Hideo's penthouse apartment was everything Mamoru had ever wanted in a place to live. Located in a prestigious building in Azabu district, the entire space was a masterpiece. The exquisite leather furniture looked custom-designed although Mamoru recognized some for their Italian design. The wooden walls, flooring, and doors were painted in a sophisticated color scheme of blue and grey. Her formal dining room, designed in the traditional Japanese style, could hold large dinner parties where the chef could serve guests directly from the gourmet kitchen. But the smaller dining room was more casual and overlooked a peaceful courtyard garden. This traditionally sophisticated apartment was a far cry from Mamoru's current place of residence. Especially in the filthy state it is in now, he thought bitterly.

"Very nice." Mamoru cast an appraising eye over the original artwork that hung on the living room walls. "Very nice indeed."

"Arigato! That's quite a relief to hear from a realtor." Sakura smiled brightly. She motioned towards one of the soft leather couches. "Please sit down."

"Are you thinking of selling?"

Mamoru made sure to pose the question casually. Sakura had invited him to her home after their dinner with Yayoi yesterday without explanation. Hopefully, she was open to selling. An apartment of this caliber could garner him a very nice commission. He desperately needed extra funds but Mamoru had learned how much rich people despised money-grubbers. Ryo's father had willed his son absolutely everything: a multi-billion yen corporation, luxurious estates, and all of the Takeda family fortune. That left several cousins very upset and very broke. Yet the more they begged for money, the more Ryo ignored them. He wouldn't be happy if he ever discovered what Mamoru and Yayoi had planned. Not happy at all.

"Possibly. Don't get me wrong. I love Tokyo but with everything that's happened with my father…" Sakura paused to thank her housekeeper for bringing out tea. "I could use a change in scenery."

Being the daughter of the most hated man in Japan could not be easy. Her father Akira had swindled millions with his Ponzi scheme. Everyone wanted the man's head on a stick and their ire extended to his grown children. All the Hideo had received death threats of various sorts. But so far, only Kohaku, the eldest son and alleged co-conspirator, had been driven over the edge. His suicide made national news the previous fall. A mob had swarmed his funeral, hurling projectiles and curses. No, being Akira Hideo's daughter was not a good thing, which is why she was desperate to sell Ajibana Tower for a pittance.

"Gomen nasai. This past year must have been so difficult for you."

"It has." Sakura agreed. "But it's also been a blessing in disguise."

Mamoru blinked in surprise. Perhaps it was the orphan in him, but he couldn't see how losing a father was a blessing.

"I know this will sound terrible." The disgraced heiress sipped her tea with a thoughtful expression. "But as much as I admired my father, I also hated him. He controlled every aspect of my life. The schools I attended. The friends I made. The clothes I wore. The charities I sponsored. Even the man I married."

Sakura was recently divorced from her investment banker husband. Rumor said she found him in bed with a sixteen year-old boy toy. He watched Sakura take another long sip and noticed how her cherry red lipstick barely smudged on the porcelain cup.

"Have you ever known someone like that, Chiba-_san_?" Her sultry voice interrupted his observation. "Or am I just talking crazy?"

"My boss is Ryo Takeda. I know all about control freaks."

She laughed gaily. "He's a real bastard, isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I do. Takeda-_san_ and I grew up together. We weren't close by any means. But our families ran in the same social circle and we attended the same schools. You should have seen him in high school." Her deep brown eyes glimmered with nostalgia. "He was a total punk. The class bad boy. All the girls were crazy about him."

Mamoru could see that. Ryo had a calculated disregard for rules. He did whatever the hell he wanted even if it meant squashing someone else's hopes and dreams. And usually, women found that kind of ambition sexy. "Even you?"

"Ryo's not my type. I have very particular tastes in men and he doesn't fit the bill." Sakura's stare suddenly became very intense. She leaned forward so that her face was only a few inches from Mamoru's. "Do you find me attractive, Mamoru Chiba? Most men do."

The earth prince didn't know what to say. Indeed, Sakura Hideo was a beautiful woman. She was the same age as Ryo and thus a few years older than Mamoru. She was also a traditional beauty like her friend Yayoi but with much sharper features. Her cheekbones were like razorblades and she had her father's aquiline nose: the facial feature cartoonists now loved lampooning in the newspapers. But there was something about Sakura's flawless skin and flashing brown eyes that made Mamoru's pants feel tighter.

"You're older than I normally like my men. But pretty. So pretty…" A soft hand reached to stroke his cheek, "and ambitious. You want everything, don't you Mamoru Chiba?"

_How did she know?_ The question gleamed in Mamoru's eyes.

"You work for Ryo Takeda. A man that has every privilege in the world but isn't keen on sharing his good fortune. That must be frustrating." Sakura smiled sympathetically. "The Hideo name is not what it used to be but there is still money. Money that the government cannot find or touch. If you agree to a little fun with me, I can help you."

Mamoru knew he should be walking away now. This woman was starting to sound crazy. But despite his good common sense, the earth prince stayed put. He was floundering in this world and Sakura Hideo could be the life raft he needed.

"Fun?"

"Let's not go into details now. I haven't even tried you out yet." Mamoru's eyes widened as she began unbuttoning her shirt. Beneath the silky blue blouse was a red lacy bra: something that Usagi would never wear.

"I-I-I-,"

Sakura let out a low chortle at his stuttering. He should have pushed her away, especially when she shoved him onto his back and fondled his crouch. This situation was spiraling out of control but Mamoru didn't stop Sakura from unzipping his pants. He couldn't.

"First things first. Do you belong to anyone?"

"B-Belong?"

"Hai. There is no ring on your finger, so you must not be married. But is there any other woman in the picture? Girlfriend? Fiancée? Any friends with benefits? I need to know before we go any further." She planted one hot, wet kiss on his neck and whispered, "_Because I cannot stand adulterers…._"

She was now handling the body part Mamoru cherished most. It was strange to feel a woman's touch_ there_. Mamoru normally satisfied himself through quiet masturbation. Many would think this odd considering his live-in fiancée. But as beautiful as Usagi was, she lacked maturity. Sex appeal. That indescribable quality that drew men to women like flies to honey. He hadn't wanted to take her virginity that night. He had wanted to wait until intimacy with Usagi stopped feeling like incest. But she was so eager to be with him. So eager, in fact, that she adorned their bedroom with rose petals and soft candlelight. How could he have said no to those shining blue eyes? It would've broken her heart. Still, Mamoru felt like crap as soon as it was over. When Usagi wanted more the next morning, he was quick to shut her down then and whenever else she asked. He was too embarrassed to say they should have waited. That their lovemaking just felt _wrong_.

It took some time but Usagi eventually got the message. Now, she was pulling away from him. She was pulling away when there were beautiful, sophisticated women like Sakura as better options. Mamoru chose not to say anything but he could feel it. That was why he had called, demanding her to return home. Was it cruel that he actually had no intention of going home himself? Probably. But it wasn't Mamoru's fault that Ryo demanded he fly out to New York tonight. And Usagi needed to learn what it felt like to wait for someone. After all, he was waiting for her. Denying himself so that she had more time to mature. He had been waiting for so long!

But this also felt wrong…

"_Gomen nasai!_" Mamoru practically threw Sakura off of him in his haste to leave. "I can't do this."

He knew, from the insulted look on Sakura's face, that he had lost any hope of brokering Ajibana. There went his chance at two billion yen. All because he loved Usagi.

* * *

"_I do not like this city._"

Lord Charon sat high upon Tokyo Tower, surveying the city below. His icy blue eyes glimmered with contempt. True, the Terrans could be given credit for advancing sanitation. But this city, this _Tokyo_, did not begin to compare with the sun's former capital. A city of precious stones and flawless marble, Solaris had been the pride of the galaxy. Only the finest artisans and architects were commissioned to build its public works. Marble sculptures depicting legendary heroes and beautiful nymphs caught the eye in every direction as did the tall fountains and massive administrative buildings. In this Tokyo, there seemed to be no organized center. No common gathering place for the people aside from a few grassy areas. Solaris, however, had hosted a magnificent forum where the people congregated for daily commercial affairs. To haggle over the price of fish. To enjoy the theater's newest drama. To admire the aristocracy atop their fine horses. These were the sights and sounds Charon yearned to experience again. The same scenery he would rebuild in Elysian.

"_The lights are harsh and the buildings so tall I fear they block out the sun._" Charon eyed the metal structures around him with distaste. "_Why is that so, Nox?_"

The Mordae Queen sat directly below her lord. She had never liked the cityscape, not even before realizing her true identity. "I do not know, my lord. Perhaps Terrans prefer it so."

"_New Solaris shall look nothing like this place_."

"I am glad to hear it, my lord." Nox nodded solemnly. "You will be happy to know the new House of Aventi is very near completion. Master Auriel reports its grandeur is second only to the palace."

"_As is proper. Only the Divine One is accorded the highest of luxuries._"

Nox could tell by the way his eyes moved that he was pleased. As a general, her master was content to reside amongst his soldiers. Yet as a man of noble birth, he was accustomed to finer accommodations. The family to which he belonged was the Aventi: one of the Sun's seven ancestral clans. The Seven enforced the sun's laws and oversaw vassal families of their own to do so. They were bound to Emperor Leonides by magic and sacred oath but not necessarily to each other. Yet as architect of the empire's resurrection, Lord Charon had brilliantly positioned the Aventi to be first in the emperor's favor.

"Shall we take leave, my lord?"

"_Not until Tyco announces my arrival. The moon princess and I did not meet civilly in this new life. I was yet a beast newly freed from the underworld._" The nobleman grimaced at the memory. "_I wish to make amends before we speak of business._"

Nox did not think Princess Serenity would forgive so easily. Before she could voice the opinion though, an elf materialized in front of them. This slave was a relatively young creature, no older than thirty. He fidgeted awkwardly as all elves did but, unlike many of his kind, he appeared well-groomed. Nox had seen elves from all different backgrounds but none were quite as valued as Lord Charon's favorite pet.

Tyco respectfully avoided eye contact. "Dominus, I have done as you commanded. The moon princess awaits your arrival." As always, his voice reminded Nox of a flute.

Charon nodded in approval and stood. "_Very good, Tyco._"

The body slave immediately rushed to straighten his master's cloak. "I must warn you, Dominus! The princess is very upset!" He gulped. "S-She has a knife!"

"_Does she now? How brave of you to face her, Tyco. Perhaps it is time I reward you with a female companion. Or would you like a kitchen boy? I am never sure which gender you would prefer._"

Grim humor laced Charon's icy voice. Nox smirked as Tyco blushed blood-red. The vibrant color covered his smooth cheeks and spread to the tip of his pointed ears. An elf's body belonged to his master in all regards. Despite being old enough to enjoy sexual relations, Tyco remained a virgin until Charon said otherwise. Nox had visited many a house where body slave was synonymous with sex toy. Yet because he preferred women, Lord Charon never laid a hand on Tyco. The elf would probably be bred to a pretty ditiae: a female elf who attended a lady's appearance.

"D-D-Dominus!"

"_Return to the encampment with Nox._" Charon raised a hand to silence his Mordae's protests. "_Your presence will only upset her more._"

He spoke reason but Nox did not like leaving him alone. Although they were not slaves, Mordae promised their bodies to their master. Nox had sworn long ago to guard Lord Charon with her life and would gladly sacrifice herself if called to do so. But recruiting the moon princess to the Sun's cause was a necessity, not an option. The emperor's consort could not work against her inevitable future.

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Usagi stood alone in her kitchen, holding the sharpest knife she could find. No small part of her cursed Mamoru for putting her in this situation. When he so arrogantly demanded her return, the blonde had wanted to defy him. But Titan now had some grand scheme in place: a plan that could be ruined if Mamoru became suspicious of Usagi. So, even though it killed her inside, the moon princess had politely acquiesced and came back to their small apartment in Akasaka.

She waited for three hours alone.

"What am I doing?" Usagi muttered angrily to herself. "Forget that asshole! I've got to get out of here!"

Her blood was still boiling. After sitting around listlessly, the blonde dug up the number to Mamoru's desk and decided to call. His boss often worked on Sundays. Maybe the Great Takeda had beckoned Mamoru to his side. _Again_. But the secretary for the executive suite had answered and then politely informed Usagi that her fiancé was on a plane to New York City. New York City! He was flying high while she was left alone to face a madman.

Knife still in hand, Usagi ran to her bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag. She immediately began stuffing it with all her essentials. With Titan gone, Usagi had nowhere to go. The other Senshi would gladly take her in, she knew. But Usagi would never forgive herself if Lord Charon followed her to them. A cheap hotel was her best option. All she needed was a small room to lay low for a few days.

"_Leaving so soon?_"

Lord Charon's voice was just as Usagi remembered. The feel of his intense stare made Usagi relive a very unpleasant memory.

"You killed my friend."

"_I have killed many people in my lifetime. None of them you counted as friend._"

She turned to face him. A weaker woman would have swooned at the sheer beauty that was Charon's face. But all Usagi could see was a monster.

Her blue eyes flashed. "There was another man in the building when your ogre attacked me. His name was Norio Tsuhara. His wife is pregnant and their child has to grow up without a father."

"_A sad tale._" Charon did not show any sign of regret. "_Yet there will always be collateral damage in war._"

"A war that you started!" Usagi hissed.

"_Your memory has obviously failed you, Princess Serenity._" His thin lips settled into a deep frown. "_The Sun's people do not start wars. They finish them._"

"The _Sun's_ people?" She had never heard something so ridiculous. "I've met the Senshi of the Sun and she never mentioned any people living there."

"_Galaxia was once a loyal Solarian. However, she turned traitor and eventually usurped the throne_."

"Throne?"

Charon let out a small, impatient sigh. "_I obviously have much to explain._"

For the first time, Usagi took a good, hard look at her new enemy. Charon could put a Greek god to shame with his looks. He had cropped blonde hair and azure blue eyes that easily pierced through another's soul. Although he seemed young, Usagi detected age lines around his mouth and determined Charon was at least in his mid-thirties. His skin was pale, which made Usagi think he didn't spend much time outdoors until she saw his hands. They were soldier's hands: big and calloused but with surprisingly long fingers. He wore a simple dark blue tunic over which was a nondescript brown cloak. Odd clothing but it worked for him.

"_Does my appearance meet your approval?_"

Sarcasm tinged his voice. However, Usagi continued her inspection. Charon was intimidating in stature: a very tall man with a lean, muscular build. He kept his shoulders pulled back stiffly and held his chin rigidly upright without looking ridiculous or overly pompous. The stance actually reminded Usagi of the way Titan carried himself.

"Why are you here?" It was the first question on her mind.

Charon extended his hands in a gesture of goodwill. "_I have come to forge an alliance between us._"

Usagi gave a derisive snort. Like that would ever happen!

"Why would I even consider something so ridiculous?" The princess grabbed the weapon she'd brought from the kitchen. "And what's to stop me from avenging Norio-_kun_ right now?"

The knife was very sharp but the blue-eyed lord did not seem frightened. In fact, Usagi got the vague sense that he was amused. "_I suppose_," Charon began, "_if you did take such action, I would have to rely on my superior fighting skill. You Senshi rely too heavily on magical attacks and know little of weaponry, so I have no doubt I would be the victor of our little quarrel._"

Lord Charon moved like lightening. One moment, he stood a relatively safe distance away. The next, he was pressed right against Usagi's front. One of his hands squeezed her wrist hard, forcing the blonde to yelp in pain as she let go of the knife.

"_You should consider an alliance with me, Princess Serenity, because you're trapped in a false romance. Because what I offer will set you free from the web of Endymion's tentacles._" Charon forced Usagi to meet his intense gaze. "_And because you're pregnant with your lover's child._"

* * *

**Author's Note: My life has been CRAZY this past year. But you'll be happy to know Solstice has always been on my mind! I have the entire story planned out (Let me tell you: It's exciting!). So expect regular updates from now on! Please read and review. **


	10. Compliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, are mine.**

**Solstice**

**Chapter 10- Compliance**

* * *

"How do you know?"

_Pregnant._ Just the thought terrified Usagi. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't supposed to become one until the 30th century. True, Usagi had nurtured impossible fantasies about having children with Titan. She sometimes caught herself imagining what their baby would look like. But despite those dangerous daydreams, Usagi had always taken extensive precautions. They both enjoyed rough sex but Titan would check every condom afterwards. None had broken. And when they switched to the Miracle Pill, Usagi had felt unsure and insisted on reading the test results herself. It was a perfect product, apparently preventing pregnancy with every use. So why did Lord Charon think she was pregnant? Why did Usagi subconsciously believe him?

Usagi suddenly realized a terrible truth. Titan and she hadn't used protection at all this morning!

"_When two beings create life, a new aura immediately enters the world._" Despite the princess's panicked look, Charon remained the picture of tranquility. "_It is a very faint aura but I am strong enough to sense it._"

The fantastic sex came at a dire cost. Usagi placed a trembling hand over her belly. This child personified the ruin of Crystal Tokyo! All that Mamoru, the Senshi, and she had worked towards was gone. Crumbled into dust. And without Crystal Tokyo, what would become of Earth? Usagi was growing weary of destiny but she only wanted the best for Earth. That was why she fought, why she had donned the mantle of Champion of Love and Justice. Her teenage years had been devoted to keeping Earth safe and now all those sacrifices were for nothing.

Usagi looked nothing short of devastated. "I destroyed the future..."

"_Such news should bring joy._" Charon frowned in what looked like disapproval. "_I thought you would be thrilled to learn you carry _his _child._"

"I destroyed the future." Usagi repeated in a whisper. Now, tears stung her eyes. "All because I wasn't careful!"

"_Why do you shed tears, princess? You have created a new life with the one you love._" He loosened his grip on her wrist. "_Ideally, it is best to bear a child within the ties of marriage. However, your lack of husband can be as quickly remedied as your unfortunate situation with Endymion. Come._"

Charon pulled Usagi out of the bedroom. She moved listlessly, unable to choose direction. Pregnant. Pregnant. The word raced through her mind yet Usagi could not comprehend it. She was only twenty-four years old! Even if Crystal Tokyo never came, there was still so much time ahead of her. Usagi wanted to rebuild her career. She wanted to become a fitness instructor again and maybe even open her own gym. She wanted to be an independent woman who eventually married the man of her dreams. Mamoru could step aside because that man was now Titan.

_Titan!_ Usagi groaned in despair. How would he react to the news? He loved sex but was he ready to be a father?

"_Cosma. Psyche. Present yourselves!_"

Two beautiful women- one brunette and one blonde- rushed from the corners of the living room to curtsy before Lord Charon. Usagi gaped at the state of the place. What was once filthy was now immaculate. The windows had been opened to let in fresh air. The clothes that covered the couches smelled clean and were neatly folded. No more dust clung to the television or the hardwood floors. A large oak table that didn't belong to Usagi now dominated the center of the room. Bowls of warm stew, delicious fruits, and scrumptious cheeses occupied its surface and the collective aroma made Usagi's stomach growl.

"Midday meal is ready, Dominus." The brunette smiled politely but kept her head down. "Do you require anything more?"

"_Not at the moment_." Charon turned to Usagi. "_You are far too thin, Serenity. Eat._"

The moon princess bit her lip. It all smelled _so _good. But she wasn't stupid enough to accept food from an enemy. Charon seemed to read her thoughts.

"_If I wanted you dead, Serenity, you would already be dead._" He motioned towards one of the new leather-upholstered chairs.

It made sense but she refused to fall prey to some elaborate scheme. This was still the man who killed Norio. The same man who stole her Ginzuishou and put Pluto in the hospital. Usagi would not, _could not_, trust Charon so easily.

"You said you had a lot to explain." The blonde stared defiantly at her unwelcome visitor. "So explain."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "_Will an explanation make you eat?_"

"Maybe."

He frowned but began untying his cloak. Now that Charon was closer, it was apparent his nondescript attire was actually made out of fine wool. He held his cloak out behind him for the blonde serving girl. She curtsied, grabbed the garment, and folded it neatly in her hands. Her clothing was not fine at all. The brunette and she wore rags that partially exposed their breasts and buttocks. Both also had silver collars around their necks. Stranger letters were etched on the metal but Usagi could not make out what they spelled.

"_There was no Silver Millennium._" Charon's surprising words ended Usagi's scrutiny of the servant girls. "_The life you remember 10,000 years ago is merely a set of false memories implanted in your mind by Queen Serenity of the Moon._"

"My mother would never-,"

"_Do not interrupt, Serenity. It is rude._"He raised a hand to silence the moon princess, uncaring of the angry disbelief on her face. "_I suppose I should begin with a proper introduction. I am Lord Charon of the Aventi, son of Thanatos, Most Favored of The Seven, Conqueror of Venus, and Commander of the Western Legions. During my first lifetime, I served as a general of the Sun's army. You must understand, princess, that the Moon never rightfully ruled the solar system. Before Queen Serenity's treachery took effect, the entire galaxy answered to the Sun. My people, the Solarians, forged a mighty empire dating back to the dawn of time and our king was an immortal emperor known as Leonides the Divine One." _

Charon paused to make sure Usagi was listening. She was. However, it was obvious she didn't believe a word he said. For the moment, that would do. Charon just needed the moon princess to listen. Believing could come later. "_The sun emperor was a mighty ruler whose domain stretched across every star and planet in the Milky Way. In order to properly rule, he allowed one family on each planet to govern in his name. These nine families eventually came to be known as royalty but they all answered to the emperor. Do I speak clearly?_"

When Usagi nodded, he continued, "_I will not soften the truth. The sun emperor ruled with an iron fist and the nine families despised him for it. His Imperial Highness placed the sun's interests above all and any man or woman who questioned him tended not to live long. But the emperor was a divine being and so no mortal stood as his equal. He was harsh but wise beyond human comprehension."_

"You said my mother committed treachery." After listening to Charon's description of his king, Usagi could understand why. "What happened?"

The muscles in his jaw became fixed. "_A series of events initiated by the Moon Queen led to the empire's downfall._ _The emperor lost his immortality. He was murdered and his infinite power was divided amongst the nine planets._"

"Divided amongst the nine…" Usagi gasped. "That's why you stole my crystal and Pluto's transformation pen! Because-,"

"_Yes, your so-called 'Senshi power' is actually the Sun Emperor's power. I intend to return all that was stolen from him. To resurrect my king and the empire I called home._"

Charon's icy eyes now burned with determination. He stepped towards Usagi who hurriedly backed away. She now had more than her safety to worry about. If Charon was right-and her instincts screamed that he was- Usagi needed to protect her baby. But before she could run, the former general grabbed her by the arm and forced the blonde into a chair.

"_You have your explanation. Now eat!_"

The two servants immediately presented dishes of exotic foods to Usagi. The delicious aromas made her head spin yet her eyes remained focused on Charon.

"What do you want from me?"

He did not answer at first. Instead, Charon stood across from Usagi with all the bearings of aristocracy. Back straight and shoulders broad, he grabbed a proffered pomegranate from the brunette and peeled back the skin with a small knife. Usagi had a feeling Charon was thinking about what to say. That he needed a little more time to predict her reaction to his words.

"_I have no intention to harm or humiliate you. You are not accountable for the Moon Queen's treachery. Besides, the emperor would be displeased if I harmed you. The Divine One…_" He paused to chew slowly on the fruit. "_He was always fond of you Serenity._"

"Are you saying I knew him?"

"_Better than most. He demanded much of you but I only need your compliance._" Charon smirked as if he just shared a clever riddle no one else could possibly solve. "_Your ties to Endymion and the Senshi do not bode well. I have come to guide you on how to severe those unfortunate tethers." _

"What are you saying?"

"_Use your lover to your advantage._"

"Nani?"

"_Your lover wants to please you as much as he wants to possess you. For all intents and purposes, he is your slave and you should use his devotion to free yourself from Endymion. _"

"Listen here: I refuse to use _anyone_." Usagi's eyes narrowed into slits. "Especially him!"

Charon let out a derisive snort. "_The time for righteousness has long past, princess. The only one who can remedy this unfortunate situation is your lover…your Titan, am I correct?_"

The horror on Usagi's face confirmed Charon's question. "H-How?"

"_My methods are none of your concern, Serenity. Merely be aware that they are effective._" He motioned impatiently towards her untouched plate. "_Now let us eat and then discuss the specifics of our alliance._"

"A-Alliance?! I will _never_-,"

The former general raised a hand to silence her refusal. "_Believe me. You will. And afterwards, Serenity, you shall inform your Titan that you now carry his child. That you love him desperately and care nothing for Endymion._"

"He already knows I don't love Mamoru."

"_Excellent_." Charon took a long sip of wine. His eyes closed in relish. "_That will only make it easier for him to kill Endymion._"

Usagi couldn't take any more of this madness. How could someone insinuate that she, the Messiah of Peace, would order someone killed? True, Usagi had killed hundreds of youma herself but youma were not human beings. And what about Titan's plan? Her beloved was capable of many nefarious acts. No doubt, Titan would financially and socially ruin Mamoru and he would do so without losing a wink of sleep. But murder…

"Titan could never kill anyone."

The moon princess watched his long, thin fingers contemplatively trace the mouth of his goblet. "_You'd be surprised what a man would for the woman he loves._"

"It doesn't matter. Mamoru is the prince of Earth! Even if I wanted him dead, he's damn near impossible to kill!"

"_Any mortal is capable of dying. Endymion may be prince by title but his inheriting the throne of Earth depends solely on you. You are this planet's sovereign, Serenity. Earth has recognized how many times you nearly sacrificed yourself to save it from evil. The line of succession transfers through your line and has been that way for some time now._"

Usagi didn't want to believe Charon. She desperately didn't want to believe him. For if what he said was true, a door could open to so many dangerous possibilities— one being that she could chose her own king and not unravel the future.

"_Let us eat._" The aristocrat held out a basket that contained fresh, sweet-smelling bread. "_Please enjoy._"

Usagi hesitated before taking one. But when the warm dough touched her tongue, she almost swallowed the roll whole.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay for fall break! Senior Year has been crazy, which is why I didn't update last month but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's going to happen next? Only I know so far…


	11. Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, are mine.**

**Solstice**

**Chapter 11- Everything**

* * *

"What are you proposing?"

"_That all depends on what you want_."

Usagi sighed. She wasn't even halfway-through a bowl of very delicious stew and already she felt guilty about what was occurring. "What if I don't know what I want?"

"_It is my experience that women always know what they want but hesitate to speak their desires aloud. My telepathic abilities are out of form."_ Charon's lips briefly turned upward. "_So, you shall have to give voice to thoughts." _

What _did _she want? Usagi had never been asked that question. There was a time when all she wanted was to be a normal teenager. But normalcy was a blessing the moon princess would never know. She could never go back that bubbly, carefree girl. Usagi hated to admit it but her experiences with monsters and men had darkened her outlook on life. She had seen youma drain the life out of innocent humans all in the pursuit of power. And in a way, Mamoru had drained the life out of Usagi too. The earth prince's demeaning arrogance constantly made the princess feel unworthy of his love when, in actually, he didn't deserve hers. Whenever she was alone with Mamoru, Usagi questioned every step she took but, in Titan's arms, she became a wild sex goddess. Physically, the man was a sight to behold and his love came free of any doubts. Titan's only drawback was his unabashedly amoral behavior. Fatherhood would be tricky for a man who did whatever he pleased whenever he wanted.

"_Do you truly desire nothing?_"

"No. What I want…I want…" A plethora of choices overwhelmed Usagi's mind. Love. Protection. Friendship. Wealth. Romance. Sex. Success. Family. Passion. Stability. Indeed, so many choices now seemed available when she once had none. The blonde nervously stroked her belly and, in doing so, realized what she was trying to articulate. "I want everything."

Charon apparently understood Usagi's vague answer. He nodded in approval. "_And I am willing to give anything in exchange for Endymion's end_."

"Is killing-,"

"_Yes, Serenity, there are times when murder is necessary and this is one. View the world from Endymion's perspective. You are the gateway to his throne. Do you think he will give it up so easily?_"

No, Usagi knew Mamoru would never willingly abdicate. He'd sooner swim across 10,000 oceans. Knowing his destiny was all that got Mamoru through the day. It was why he suffered under an imperious boss's thumb, why he yearned for more wealth, why he often practiced his coronation speech in the mirror. Becoming king was Mamoru's reason for breathing. Usagi once thought their love was enough to sustain him. However, that love had faded to the point of nonexistence. Endymion and Serenity may have loved each other but Mamoru and Usagi did not. They were too different, too selfish in their own ways. They didn't even want to live together, much less die for one another. Their love was a lie.

Usagi would do anything to stop living a lie.

"If I make sure Mamoru dies, I need a promise of protection." The princess looked grim but determined. "For me, Titan, and our child."

"_I can arrange that quite easily,_" replied Charon. "_The Sun's soldiers are amongst the finest in the universe. You will have no need to fear reprisals."_

"What about my friends?"

"_Protection can only be extended so far._"

Usagi paled. "And why not to them?"

"_Because I have my own plans for the Senshi._"

"What plans?"

Charon quickly changed the subject. "_Your beauty and charm allows you powerful skills of persuasion, princess. The task of sending Endymion to the afterlife will be less difficult than you think._"

The princess's expression darkened. "Is that so?"

She didn't like the idea of manipulating Titan into doing something so evil.

"_Yes. Now, let us move on to the more pleasant terms of our agreement._"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "What could be more pleasant than plotting my fiancé's murder?"

"_It is a happy subject_,_ indeed._" Charon apparently had missed the sarcasm dripping from Usagi's voice. He motioned towards the serving girls. The brunette immediately stepped forward to fill his goblet with wine the color of blood. And upon tasting the substance, his eyes closed in relish.

* * *

"Greetings, Chiba-_san!_ Is Master Takeda expecting you?"

Mamoru forced a smile as the grey-haired butler politely took his coat. It was very important that he hide his irritation. Still, the thought of where he _should_ have been plagued him. If everything had gone according to schedule, Mamoru would be 20,000 feet above the Pacific Ocean right now. He'd be languishing on the Takeda Group's magnificent private jet and enjoying the sky's point of view. But, instead of sipping cocktails and hobnobbing with executives, he was chasing after his temperamental boss.

"Hai. He told me to come here right away." Mamoru lied. "Where is he right now?"

"Upstairs in the library. Shall I escort you?"

"Iie, that isn't necessary."

Ryo had demanded everyone be at Narita Airport on time, so imagine their surprise when Mamoru received a vague text message canceling the whole trip! True, the Great Takeda was famous for being unpredictable but normally he changed routines with more a lot more style and flair. Most of the executives were irritated but not worried. Financial Director Yamada, however, had ordered Mamoru to check on the chairman as if they were dealing with a lost little boy.

Mamoru snorted. Ryo was a grown man. He didn't need a babysitter at all, much less one who was forced to drive ten miles outside Tokyo at dusk.

"Are you certain, sir?" The butler's thick eyebrows knitted in concern. "Takeda Manor is very large. Visitors tend to get lost quite easily."

Like all members of his social class, Ryo owned a stately residence outside Tokyo. On grassy hills located miles away from prying eyes is where the elite felt free to display their monumental wealth. Mamoru's car had passed lavish mansion after mansion: most made of white marble and all possessing beautiful gardens behind tall iron fences. Ryo rarely chose to leave the city but not because his ancestral home didn't suit his lavish tastes. Commissioned by his great-great-great grandfather during the Meiji Restoration, Takeda Manor was the grandest address outside Tokyo. It greatly resembled the Palace of Versailles and, like its French counterpart, Takeda Manor stood on many, many acres of lush gardens.

Mamoru quickly squashed the envy churning within his gut. "Would it be a bother?"

"Not at all! Please follow me, Chiba-_san_."

The butler hummed cheerfully as he led this new visitor up a grand marble staircase and then down a maze of halls. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. Mamoru, however, had no idea where he would go after facing Ryo. He'd stood Usagi up to teach her lesson and, without a doubt, she'd be a tearful mess when her prince returned. But Mamoru wasn't ready to deal with Usagi yet. That was why New York had been more than a business trip to him. It had been a getaway, a much-needed respite from his worsening private life. Maybe…if he could convince Ryo to change his mind…

Mamoru squashed that idea too. Getting Ryo Takeda to change his mind was like getting a ravenous dog to let go of a bone: damn near impossible.

"Here we are, sir! The master's private library. He comes here for peace and quiet, so please tread lightly," warned the butler. "Or he will become very upset."

Mamoru was used to dealing with an upset Ryo. "_Arigato gozaimashita._"

The library was just as spectacular as the rest of Takeda Manor. Made of rich cherry wood, its two stories were connected by a long spiral staircase in the corner. Leather-bound tomes were everywhere, some stacked neatly while others littered the floor. Mamoru couldn't remember ever seeing Ryo read a book, so he assumed his boss was just presenting the image of a cultured aristocrat. This room certainly did the trick. Mamoru had never seen a fireplace big enough for a man to step inside or so many museum-quality works of art.

"_Chiba_."

Ryo stood high above Mamoru on the second floor. He leaned against the iron railing, casually eating an apple. But despite his relaxed pose, he stared down at his assistant with angry amber eyes.

"Are you here to drop off the Ueda reports?"

"I-I-I-,"

"Please stop pathetically stuttering. You know how that irritates me." Ryo scowled. "Obviously, you came to drop off my dry-cleaning. Am I right?"

"A-A-A-," Mamoru paused to compose himself. "Actually, sir, I'm not. Yamada sent me."

"Yamada?"

Mamoru nodded. "He was worried about you. He wanted to know why you cancelled the New York trip. We all wanted to know actually."

The billionaire's eyes narrowed. "Since when do I have to explain myself to subordinates?"

"I don't think you do-,"

"_Exactly_." He took a big bite out of his apple and turned to walk away. "You can go now."

Something inside Mamoru snapped. Perhaps he was tired after a long day or perhaps he just really wanted to be in New York. Mamoru didn't know why but he suddenly felt angry. Angry at Ryo. Angry at the world. Angry at the circumstances that forced him to be someone's personal punching bag.

"You are a selfish bastard!"

Ryo paused. "Excuse me?"

His voice held a warning to back down yet Mamoru refused to go unheard.

"You have everything a man could want, Ryo. Everything! This huge mansion. A perfect wife. A good family name. Fast cars. Expensive clothes. A private jet full of executives willing to bend over backwards for you. Kami knows how much money you have stuffed in a bank somewhere! You're not starving or struggling just to survive or-or pay your rent. You have everything! _Everything!_ And you never seem grateful. Hell, I've known you for over three years and I've never even heard a simple thank-you leave your mouth! But I guess it's hard for someone with homes in ten countries to realize not everyone is born with a fucking silver spoon in their mouth!"

Mamoru was panting by the time he finished. A huge burden was lifted from his chest and its weight could be measured in the number of times he bite his tongue over the past three years. Ryo, on the other hand, did not seem very inspired. For one moment, he looked ready to tear Mamoru to shreds. Then, he drew a long, deep breath.

"Chiba…" Ryo's handsome features suddenly appeared serene. His voice was light, almost friendly. "You are absolutely right. I do have everything a man could want."

_Oh Kami!_ Mamoru paled. He had seen that face before and it was not his friend.

The billionaire abandoned his apple on a nearby reading table. He tightened the waist belt on his evening robes and began to descend the stairs. "But, you see, the problem with most men is that they want the wrong things. Take this grand old house for example. Great-great-great Grandpa Roku built it as a sign of strength, as a testament that the Takeda will always survive uncertainty. Takeda Manor was passed onto me by my father and, one day, I will pass it onto my children. Yet, I would trade all the deeds to all the mansions I own for a place like yours."

"My place?"

Ryo stopped at the bottom of the staircase. He was less than five feet away from Mamoru. "Indeed. That ramshackle apartment you have in Akasaka. Sure, it is smaller than a prison cell and filthy but at least it doesn't threaten to swallow you whole like this place. At least you can walk down the halls and not feel like a ghost. And as for my wife…well, let's talk about your little fiancée first. How is Tsukino-_san_?"

Mamoru had never felt so nervous. "She's nice…I mean fine. She's fine!"

"She is very beautiful."

"I guess so."

"You _guess_? Come on. Don't you remember last year's gala? Or were you too busy networking to notice that every man there wanted to get into her pants?"

Mamoru growled like a defensive dog. "Usagi loves me. She'd never choose anyone else!"

"I wish I could say the same for my wife. You know, not once during our ten years of marriage did Yayoi ever say, 'I love you'. Not _once._" Ryo smiled thinly. "Yayoi obviously has you fooled, Chiba. Did she tell you about the time I wanted kids? How she demanded a bigger allowance even though she knew the whole time she was fucking sterile? Did the bitch ever mention how she's slept with half of Tokyo during those secret dinners of yours?"

He smirked when his assistant's blue eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, yes. I know all about the scam you two are trying to pull. Money may not keep a man warm but it does afford him many pairs of eyes."

Humiliation and dread kept the earth prince from speaking, much less begging for mercy. How could he be so stupid? Of course Ryo knew! Ryo knew everything that happened in this town. Few people or institutions were outside the Takeda Group's web of influence. The vindictive bastard had an empire at his disposal: an empire full of grateful sycophants ready to serve. Mamoru wouldn't be surprised if Ryo had security cameras across Japan, recording all his enemies' comings and goings in the hopes of potential blackmail material. Ryo was perfectly capable of blackmail. He was capable of a lot of terrible things. And for a subordinate to even think of stealing from him…

Mamoru realized he was shaking. "I…I don't know what to say."

"At least you're not stupid enough to deny it. You two must think I was born yesterday." The billionaire's face was no longer serene. It had twisted into an ugly expression that promised retribution. "The only reason I haven't thrown you out of a window, Chiba, is because I wanted to see if you actually had the balls to go through with it."

"I…I-,"

"_Shut up!_" growled Ryo angrily. "Shut up and listen carefully for the first time in your life. You have a warm home, a good woman, and friends you can actually trust. _You_ are the one who has everything! But you are right about one thing: I do have money. Lots of it in fact. That gives me enough power to crush greedy little insects like you."

Mamoru paled. "Wait a second-,"

"My enemies do not fare well in life, Chiba. You're about to learn that first-hand." Ryo's eyes narrowed into slits. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

His poor assistant didn't need to be told twice. Mamoru practically sprinted towards the door. He would have been gone in seconds had Ryo not called out one more time.

"_Oh!_ And Chiba?"

Mamoru reluctantly paused. He had to get out of here. He needed to think of a plan to save himself. His three years of service, however, made it impossible to keep running. "Sir?"

Ryo smiled pleasantly from atop the iron staircase. "You're fired."

* * *

"_It is settled then. Endymion will be dead by the next full moon. In exchange for his life, I shall bestow upon you my patronage and all encompassing benefits. Are we in agreement?_"

Usagi nodded solemnly. "We are."

Lord Charon's lips quirked upwards. Usagi was learning that meant he was either amused or satisfied. People say eyes are windows to the soul but the way Charon stared with his made her wonder if he even had one. Even now, as he contentedly sipped wine, his eyes resembled azure blue pools of ice. Usagi suppressed a shudder. This unreadable man was now her ally.

"_Excellent. Unfortunately, I must take leave now._" Much to the moon princess's relief, Charon stood to leave. He snapped his fingers and, once again, a servant girl answered his call. The blonde one unfolded Charon's cloak before gently wrapping it around his broad shoulders. If Usagi remembered correctly, her name was Psyche.

Usagi stood as well. "I still don't understand why I can't talk to my friends."

Their dark pact required Usagi to sever all contact with the Senshi. It wasn't right. They were her only friends in the world and they deserved to be warned. Lord Charon hadn't revealed anything specific but he obviously had horrendous things planned for them.

"_Simple. Because I say so._" He sounded like a father dealing with an irate teenager. "_Instead of worrying about the Senshi, I suggest you focus on more important matters such as coming child._"

"Why do you care so much about this baby?" They had spent a lot of time discussing her baby's future.

"_Because I am also a parent._" His expression darkened. "_At least I once was..._"

"You have children!" Usagi was too shocked to notice the haunted look in Charon's eye. "Wait- does that mean you're married?"

From what she gathered, the former general was very traditional albeit in a strange, medieval sense. During their negotiations, Charon had offered to provide a dowry as if people still needed those sorts of things. He also encouraged Usagi to get married very soon yet said it in a way that suggested her honor was at stake. Usagi had no interest in being a single mother. But if Titan rejected this child for whatever reason, she knew she could survive without a man's help.

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Do you think me not handsome enough for a wife?"

"Oh no!" Usagi blushed. "I mean, you are handsome. Amazingly handsome…Just not the affectionate type."

He seemed amused. "_I shall share that insight with my wife._"

"What is her name?"

"_Why do you care to know?_"

She shouldn't care to know. However, there was something so unsettling about how Charon knew almost everything about her life. Where she lived. Who her friends were. Her faded love with Mamoru. Her affair with Titan. Her identity as Sailor Moon. Charon knew everything about Usagi. But could Usagi say the same about him?

The moon princess voiced these concerns. Lord Charon was turned away from her, so Usagi barely heard him mutter the name.

"_Lucilla._"

"Pardon?"

"_My wife is Lucilla, daughter of Gaius Postumii._" He hesitated and then continued, "_She is my third wife. The first died of plague and the second was Lucilla's elder sister, Sabina of the Postumii._"

"Did she die too?"

"_No._"

Usagi smiled warily. "Sounds complicated."

She got the strange feeling Charon was rolling his eyes. "_Serenity, you are not the only mortal in the universe to have an extramarital affair._" He focused on the wall above the stove. "_I take my leave now._"

His left arm moved in a ripping motion as if he was trying to tear the air apart. The movement looked foolish at first. Then, suddenly, a chasm of golden light appeared out of nowhere. Usagi gasped at the sheer magnitude that was Charon's aura. It was powerful before and now it felt overwhelming. Lord Charon murmured a spell in a language unknown to the moon princess. The spell caused the chasm to become wide enough to welcome a grown man.

Charon's farewell was brusque. "_Remember moon princess: the sooner Endymion dies, the sooner you will receive everything you've ever wanted._"

He entered the portal and soon disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Usagi to ponder her next move.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since I was so late with updating the last chapter, I thought I'd surprise ya'll with another! Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All original characters, however, are mine.**

* * *

**Solstice**

**Chapter 12- Fight**

* * *

"What do you think, Bunny?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "It's very…white."

She and Titan stood inside a grand penthouse apartment. Whoever had designed this place obviously put a lot of thought into it. The whole design was very contemporary and modern: a style that suited Titan very well. According to the information packet, the apartment had undergone massive renovation. Gone were the confining walls and old appliances. Here stood a dramatically open space with glass doors and two beautiful terraces. It was a clean white box ready to be molded to the owner's whim.

Usagi's fists clenched. She wondered if Titan thought of her as something to be molded.

"We can paint the walls." He insisted. "I hated the interior designer my wife used for our duplex. Absolutely no taste. But I know someone who'd be perfect for the job. And we'll need more furniture to fill this place up. There's an art gallery in Akasaka that I want to raid and, of course, the National Museum. They owe me favors."

Titan sounded like a housewife. Usagi would be amused if she wasn't so angry at him. But she must be hiding it well because he continued talking as if everything was okay. As if he wasn't a manipulative bastard. As if he wasn't just using her to get back at his wife.

"Bunny?" Titan was looking at Usagi expectantly.

"I can't afford furniture." She replied through a gritted smile.

He chuckled. "Money isn't an issue here."

That's right, Usagi thought. Titan was manipulative _and_ arrogant. Why couldn't she have found someone normal? A simple man who did not have an inflated ego and millions of yen to burn?

"So what do you think?" Titan asked again. He sounded nervous this time. "Do you like it? Because if not-,"

Usagi pressed her lips against Titan's mouth. She sucked on his tongue just the way he liked and received an appreciative groan in response. Good. She planned on using his body like he'd used hers. But Usagi had to admit it was difficult to stay cool. Titan was just so handsome. Sometimes, her heart stopped when she looked at him. Cheekbones to make a sculptor weep with joy. Sun-kissed skin. Silky hair that seemed perfectly messy. And his body!

Usagi whimpered into the kiss while pawing Titan's chest. Even through the vest of his tailored three-piece suit, she could feel nothing except hard abs and smooth skin.

Titan broke away first. He was panting when he kissed Usagi's temples and then murmured into her ear. "You're angry."

"_Nani?_"

"You're angry, I can tell." Titan insisted. His eyes were filled with loving concern. "What's wrong, Bunny? Do you feel rushed? I know us living together would be a big step after Mamoru. But I think we're ready."

He looked so hopeful, so eager to start embarking on a happier future. Usagi steeled herself against those beautiful eyes of his. Her plan was to seduce him. She wanted him writhing on the carpeted floor. And as soon as Titan neared climax, Usagi would kick him off of her. She'd then reveal her knowledge of his grand plan: his intention to purposely impregnate her but act as if it were an accident.

_"I know a way we can be together…without you breaking up with Mamoru first or your friends' interference."_

Usagi's fists clenched at the memory. How could she be so stupid? How could she not have realized it sooner?

Titan didn't have a conscience. He played with people's hopes and expectations to either amuse himself or get something he wanted. He was well aware that Usagi wanted children someday. He knew exactly what turned Usagi on, what drove her wild. He knew she'd do anything for her child. The plan was not to find some brilliant way to save Usagi but to make her leave Mamoru.

"Are you okay, angel?"

That dark, deceptive nature was bad boy allure at its finest. He was laughing beneath that worried expression. Laughing!

"This may come as a shock but," Usagi smiled thinly. "I'm pregnant."

Titan looked stunned. And then, slowly, a satisfied smile spread across his mouth. "That's wonderful!"

_Crack!_

She slapped him hard across the face.

* * *

"According to yesterday's reports, the emperor and moon princess remain madly in love. They shower each other with affection as well as promises for the future. She has yet to tell the Divine One about her pregnancy."

"_I wonder why..._" Lord Charon mused quietly in response to Nox's report. "_One would think Serenity would eagerly divulge the news._"

"Perhaps the princess doesn't receive the idea of motherhood well. Plenty of women her age do not."

"_Why so?"_

Nox broke eye contact, not sure how her master would receive her next words. "It is different than in the past. Nowadays, Terran women have more opportunities than marriage and motherhood. They have the same level of schooling as men. They pursue work. Sometimes even political office."

"_Interesting…._"

Charon turned his attention to the city. His resurrected Solaria grew quickly. From where he stood on a high hill outside the city walls, Lord Charon could peer down into the newly erected forum and beyond it to the palace. If he turned to face the other way, he could look across a geometric settlement of housing and smaller market areas all the way to the southernmost wall. Charon had loved Old Solaria with a fierce passion alien to his nature, which tended to be cool and detached. What better way to honor his beloved city, and fulfill his patriotic obligations, than by supervising her eminent return?

But fortune was not always with Old Solaria and the same could be said for her current existence. The winds were changing. New words from resurrected rivals were aimed at curtailing Charon's plans for the future. They accused him of not acting in the empire's interests. They refused to believe His Supreme Majesty's reincarnation lived only a dimension away. Worst of all, they were undermining his support from the people. If the people were not pleased with the progress Charon was making, then progress would halt altogether for no other man would volunteer to be New Solaria's architect.

"_You and I have much more pressing matters which deserve our attention. To begin, how do the troops fare?_"

From atop his magnificent white stallion, he cast a careful eye over the sea of tents located outside the city walls. After his initial recovery, Charon and all his faithful Mordae combined energies to cast a massive resurrection spell. 20,000 Terran prisoners had been sacrificed to revive 20,000 Solarian citizens. Half of that number consisted of the soldiers Charon was now carefully nurturing into a cohesive unit.

"The urban cohort has done well in keeping order but we lack capable archers to patrol the city walls." Nox rode on a strong brown mare. She urged her steed into a cantor as she followed her master towards the camp. "Ajax, meanwhile, complains about the lack of ogres."

Charon nodded in acknowledgement towards a squadron of soldiers who saluted him. To Nox, he quietly replied, "_Tell Ajax that ogres cost too much to feed. He must make do with just the one._"

"Yes, my lord. Have you decided how to solve our pecuniary matter?"

New Solaria's economy was fragile. The gold supply commandeered from the enemy was nearly gone. Runaway Terrans made trade difficult by plundering traveling merchants. Slaves sentenced to the fields fell short of producing enough crops to feed both soldiers and citizenry. Astrologists predicted a severe drought that would shorten already limited quantities of grain and water. And on top of those issues, the other six of The Seven were recovering their fortunes but only one had pledged support to aid reconstruction.

Nox silently swore she would have those useless aristocrats' heads on a platter. They withheld support in the hope of seeing the House of Aventi fall to hungry masses. One day soon, they would rue their choice.

"_Yes. Elysian now offers limited resources much of which is taken up by our _friends_._" The last word was spoken with grim sarcasm. "_So we shall begin proscriptions on earth: a land of far greater wealth._"

Her eyes gleamed. "A wise decision."

Their horses reached Charon's tent, which was located in the center of the campsite. It was a complicated structure. Although not ostensibly grandiose, the general's quarters were more than twice the size of one belonging to a foot soldier. It housed secretaries and some members of his private guard, Nox included.

"_We shall target Terrans of extraordinary wealth._ _Once they are dead, seize their monetary assets and convert the currency to gold. Do not stop until the city's coffers are full._"

The Mordae Queen shivered in anticipation. "As you wish, Lord Charon."

* * *

"I deserved that." Titan cocked his head and looked at Usagi as if he were seeing her for the first time. "How did you figure it out?"

"You never forget anything. You wore a condom or gave me the pill every time we had sex."

"Until last Sunday." Titan now looked to be berating himself. But Usagi knew he didn't regret his actions. He would have seduced her again, and again, until she became pregnant.

"Why? I give myself to you because…because…" The moon princess struggled to keep her voice steady. "Why would you take advantage of that?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

She slapped him again and didn't flinch when those beautiful eyes shimmered with anger. Too bad. He didn't get to play the dominant partner now. "Iie! I'd prefer if you lied to me!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I mean, it is what you do best!"

Titan stiffened, adopting the posture of a general about to go to war. He stared at Usagi coolly. "Because it was easy."

At first, Usagi said nothing. Of course, he had manipulated her but to sound so callous about it all…Easy? _Easy? _What did that mean?

The blonde tried to form a reply. She knew she looked less wronged woman than sputtering fish. But those three words from Titan left her speechless. Those three words made her feel like a whore. A stupid teenage whore who let her heart get broken by every man she'd ever loved.

"I-I…I don't-,"

Although Usagi looked ready to collapse, Titan kept being brutally honest. "I know you love me. But I also know that, deep down, you still love Mamoru. He's been your first in everything. Your first kiss. Your first boyfriend. Your first lover even though I…" He hesitated but then continued, "You'd never leave Mamoru despite begging me to get rid of him. You're too loyal, Bunny. You put others' needs above your own. Always." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. "When I realized that, inspiration struck. Then I came up with a plan."

Titan didn't need to spell out the plan. He had correctly reasoned that Usagi would willingly drop everything, and everyone, to give their baby the best life possible. And he was right. Within an hour of being told about the life growing inside her, Usagi had sold her soul to Lord Charon. She went against all her values, all her vows as Champion of Love and Justice. Just for this baby!

"Believe me. I would have liked to conceive under better circumstances." Titan strung an arm around Usagi's waist, propping her up. "But I can't lose you, angel. So let's just-,"

"Just what? _Be together_?" Suddenly enraged again, Usagi pulled away. "You have to be joking!"

"Iie. But obviously you are to even suggest-,"

"How can we be together when I can't even trust you?!"

"You can trust me, Bunny." He sighed as if bored. "You're the only person who can say that."

Usagi frowned. "I can't. Maybe in the past, I could. But we both know you're a genius and a fucking sociopath. I thought I was the exception to your little games. That you loved me too much to play me for a fool but I guessed wrong, didn't I?"

"You have always known who I am." He tried to embrace Usagi again and grimaced when the blonde stepped away. "_Please._ Don't let one mistake tear us apart."

"From pawn to mistake. Our poor child." The blonde let out a bitter chuckle. "Here I thought you'd be a great father!"

"Bunny…."

He sounded frustrated and more than a little panicked. His eyes began shifting between her and the door. Titan didn't want her to leave. But Usagi knew she had to go. She needed to leave and she needed to think somewhere else. Usagi wanted to be somewhere away from the drama that was her life.

She told him this.

"I agree. Let me come with you!" Titan implored. "I can have a jet ready in an hour. We can go wherever you want, darling."

Usagi shook her head. She needed to be alone.

"Bunny, I understand you're upset but the only thing I've ever wanted is you. Ever since I first saw you in the Crown Arcade, you've been the light of my life! I love you and I want to marry you! I want to raise our baby!"

She raised a hand. "Don't. Just don't."

Usagi felt extremely disheartened. She couldn't believe a word that came out of Titan's mouth. Just yesterday, this man had made her feel like a queen. Now she, Princess of the Moon, stood feeling like a piece of garbage.

"Didn't you hear me, Bunny? I SAID I LOVE YOU!"

She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: Titan's identity revealed! **


End file.
